Dangereuse alliance
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Lorsqu'un Sorcier qui se sert de ses pouvoir pour éradiquer la corruption et un Chasseur d'Ombres un brin rebelle, font connaissance par hasard un soir, leur rencontre fait des étincelles ! Leur relation va changer la trajectoire de leur vie solitaire, mais aussi l'histoire de New York !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fict' Malec!_

_Détendez-vous et laissez-vous porter par l'histoire, qui je l'espère vous surprendra ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La magie émanait de ses poings serrés sous formes de flammes grises, très dense et très belles. Il portait des mitaines, pourtant elles ne prirent pas feu, avec le temps il avait réussi à maîtriser à la perfection l'embrasement de ce qu'il souhaitait. Ses mitaines, il y tenait !

Ses épaules étaient contractées, comme toujours avant un affrontement. Caché à demi dans la pénombre du building éteint, il patientait. Il savait que sa proie allait se présenter d'ici peu. Un politicien véreux qui voulait user et abuser de sa position pour signer des accords frauduleux avec la mafia de New York et en tirer profit au dépend des plus nécessiteux. C'était le genre d'injustice qui retournait l'estomac du sorcier. Si longtemps il avait vécu dans le vice, il avait grandi et rachetait ses pêchers en nettoyant le monde des personnages les plus abjectes. Sa magie il l'usait pour faire le bien. Certes, il ne faisait pas toujours ça très proprement, mais au moins, le boulot était fait…

Enfin la limousine du politicien s'avança dans l'allée sombre et étroite qui longeait l'arrière du building en construction et déserté par les ouvriers à cette heure.

Le sorcier fit disparaître ses flammes et réajusta sa capuche sur son crâne, dissimulant son regard perçant.

Deux hommes de mains sortirent de l'habitacles, ils portaient des holters chargées de lourds revolvers, qui n'effrayèrent pas une seconde le sorcier, bien trop attentif et préoccupé par l'apparition du politicien. Lorsque les deux hommes de mains s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de danger – grossière erreur- il firent signe à leur patron de quitter la voiture. L'homme, svelte et élancé pénétra en une fraction de seconde dans le bâtiment.

Le sorcier ouvrit un portail et entra à son tour dans le building qui devait servir de lieu de rendez-vous mafieux. En quelques secondes il mit à terre les hommes de mains, qui s'endormirent brusquement laissant leur patron sans défense et pris au piège dans un couloir bétonné avec pour seule issue : un ascenseur d'appoint et la porte de sortie, qui était désormais condamnée par une silhouette sombre et imposante.

— Qui, êtes-vous ? demanda le politicien d'une voix forte.

— Le jugement dernier, gronda la voix inquiétante du sorcier en faisant deux pas vers l'homme qui terrifié tendit aussitôt un pistolet chargé et armé dans sa direction.

— Qui vous envoie ?! C'est Randal ? C'est qui bordel ?!

— Personne…

De ses mains s'échappèrent des flammes grises, le politicien recula et il se mit à suer, signe d'une peur soudaine.

— Je vais vous tirer dessus si vous…

— Si je quoi ? demanda le sorcier en immobilisant sa proie d'un simple geste du poignet. Oui, qu'allez-vous bien pouvoir faire ? questionna-t-il à voix haute, tout en s'approchant jusqu'à désarmé le politicien. Vous n'allez visiblement plus tenter de me tuer… c'est une bonne chose, j'ai toujours répugné les armes à feu, c'est bien trop vulgaire.

— Vous voulez quoi ? Vous êtes quoi ?! s'enragea le politicien comme figé dans son corps.

— Je veux la paix et je suis un sorcier, ajouta-t-il en serrant ses doigts de telle sorte que sa magie écrasa la volonté du politicien qui s'effondra sur le sol, inerte et sans vie.

Le sorcier le regarda d'un air presque attendrit. Tuer n'était pas amusant, il n'en retirait rien, mais cet homme-ci était si pourri, si marqué par ses pêchers, jamais il n'aurait pu faire machine arrière. Souvent il avait épargné des truands, qui avaient changé radicalement de façon de vivre, mais celui-ci, il le traquait depuis bien trop longtemps et il lui avait laissé déjà plusieurs opportunités pour faire le bon choix. Maintenant, il était trop tard…

Doucement, il rabattit un peu plus sa capuche sur son crâne, ouvrit un portail et disparu.

* * *

Il réapparut plus au Sud, dans le quartier festif de Brooklyn. Il avait besoin de se détendre, de boire un verre, de mettre de côté sa quête le temps d'une soirée. Il se glissa à travers une foule qui entrait dans un club animé. Là, il y avait de la musique forte à outrance, des corps en fusions, qui se donnaient et de l'alcool, justement ce qu'il lui fallait !

Tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin au bar, il retira sa capuche de son visage et fit un sourire à la barmaid pour obtenir ses faveurs avant les autres. Il paya un double whisky, qu'il but dans la foulée, puis regarda la piste de danse. Il y avait du monde, c'était certain. Et peut-être qu'ici il trouverait quelqu'un pour occuper sa nuit ? Tandis qu'il louchait vers un beau jeune homme brun, son regard fut soudain attiré comme par un aimant vers un homme qui se déplaçait comme un chat à travers la foule. Il esquivait les corps qui dansaient et personne ne semblait le remarquer, ce qui attisa la curiosité du sorcier, qui se mit à le suivre du regard. Ses yeux de sorciers se posèrent sur la nuque de l'objet de sa curiosité et son cœur, qui battait toujours très lentement accéléra de surprise. Dans la nuque de l'homme, il y avait une rune de tatouée.

Un Chasseur D'Ombres !

S'en était assez pour que le Sorcier quitte son tabouret et se mette à prendre le Chasseur d'Ombres en filature. Voir un Chasseur d'Ombres, c'était comme croiser un trèfle à quatre feuilles, c'était rare, précieux presque ! Ces demi- Anges étaient très doués pour passer inaperçu et la dernière fois qu'il avait pu en apercevoir un, c'était il y avait plus de soixante-dix ans !

A mesure qu'il scrutait le Néphilim, il le détaillait physiquement : cheveux foncés, corps musclés et fin, de belles mains et des fesses… un cul à se damner !

Soudain le Néphilim sortit sa lame séraphique au milieu des danseurs et personne ne s'en aperçu, sauf le Sorcier et le démon que le Chasseur d'Ombres transperça sans hésiter. Le démon, cria, mais cela fut perdu dans les fortes lignes de basses de la musique en cour et il disparu après avoir éclaté en un tas de cendre répugnant. Le Néphilim essuya sa lame souillée avec un chiffon qu'il avait sorti de sa poche et tout en besognant sa lame, il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Son regard tomba sur celui du Sorcier. Et il sut qu'il pouvait le voir. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Les yeux de Sorcier étincelèrent d'envie, cet ange, était tout à fait à son goût, très beau, très égalant avec des traits fins et…

Le Néphilim esquissa un sourire malicieux et se fondit dans la foule, il disparut. Le Sorcier à la fois contrarié et surpris qu'on ait pu le berner aussi aisément, usa de son pouvoir pour suivre la trace thermique du Chasseur d'Ombres et sur un coup de tête le suivit hors du club. Le Chausseur d'ombres courrait dehors, puis bifurqua à un angle de rue, le Sorcier s'élança et en tournant à l'angle, il pila net. L'ange était là, adossé au mur en brique du quartier agité de Brooklyn, les bras croisés dans une attitude détendue.

— Qui es-tu ? souffla le sorcier en s'approchant un peu plus fasciné de voir le Chasseur d'Ombres posté sous ce lampadaire dans une attitude aussi ouverte.

— Et toi ? Sorcier, qui es-tu ? répondit le Chasseur d'Ombre qui n'était pas indifférent au charme de l'homme qui l'avait suivi sciemment dehors.

Le Sorcier sourit dans la pénombre et tendit sa main couverte d'une mitaine tout en prononçant :

— Alexander Lightwood.

Le Néphilim se détacha du mur et serra cette main tendue avec un beau sourire.

— Enchanté, Alexander, moi c'est Magnus Bane.

Paume à paume, un courant électrique passa entre eux. Ils se regardèrent encore, en souriant, refusant l'un et l'autre de rompre le contact. Entendre la voix l'un de l'autres avait rendu leur rencontre encore plus charnelle.

— Rencontrer un Néphilim, ce n'est pas courant, poursuivit Alec en regardant intensément le visage dessiné aux traits fins de Magnus.

— J'ai senti ton regard sur moi, dit tranquillement Magnus qui dévorait du regard les yeux bleu océan du Sorcier.

— Cela t'a gêné ?

— Au contraire…

Ils se sourirent encore un instant. Au carrefour, une voiture tourna et les éclairât de ses phares jaunes, dessinant leurs ombres découpées sur le mur en briques. Ce soudain éclairage forcé permit à Alec de mieux détailler le Chasseur d'Ombres qui lui souriait de façon presque insolente. Il était beau, d'une beauté sauvage, exotique, des yeux en amandes, noirs comme des billes, une peau dorée, des cheveux noirs coiffés en épis sur le crâne et rasé sur le côté, une boucle d'oreille coincé dans le cartilage de son oreille gauche, des lèvres fines et appétissantes, une pomme d'Adam proéminant, une nuque tatouée de la rune d'agilité. Il portait un t-shirt noir, moullant qui dessinait à la perfection son torse musclé, ses épaules étaient capturées dans un blouson en cuir noir et souple, tout comme ses jambes. Il était d'une beauté presque impertinente, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-trois ans.

Magnus, qui c'était laissé approcher par le Sorcier, ne se privait pas pour l'observer sans vergogne. Il l'avait laissé le voir et le rejoindre dans la rue, ce n'était pas pour rien. Lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard dans la boîte du Pandémonium, il avait tout de suite su interpréter son regard : le désir. Et Magnus en voyant ce grand Sorcier à l'allure à la fois sexy, vagabonde et mystérieuse n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de se laisser approcher. Il trouvait cet Alexander tout à fait à son goût : grand, très beau, brun, des yeux bleus incroyables, une peau pâle et laiteuse comme la lune, des longs doigts élégants et une stature incroyable. Il se dégageait de ce Sorcier une force et une énergie sensuelle incroyable. Magnus s'imaginait déjà très bien planter ses lèvres dans le cou de cet homme-là.

— Qu'est-ce que faisais au Pandémonium ? questionna Magnus pour relancer l'air de rien la conversation entre eux.

— Je venais me changer les idées.

— Endroit étrange pour un Sorcier qui use d'un charme pour entrer sans se faire voir.

— Je ne voulais pas faire la queue à l'entrée, répondit Alec amusé par le brin de voix de Magnus.

Magnus se détacha du mur contre lequel il c'était à nouveau installé et contourna lentement Alec, tout en le dévorant du regard.

— Et maintenant que comptes tu faire ? Tu y es à peine entré, que te voilà déjà dehors…

— Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que j'y cherchai, répondit Alec en suivant Magnus qui se mit à marcher dans la rue déserte à cette heure tardive.

Magnus se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, oui, il avait vu juste. Ce soir, il allait passer sa nuit avec ce Sorcier ténébreux. Ça tombait très bien, car à vrai dire, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer à l'Institut, il n'avait pas envie de taper le rapport pour la mise « hors service » d'un démon voleur de forme. Il avait au contraire très envie de trouver un endroit et de voir si le Sorcier était aussi impatient que lui de se mettre nu.

Magnus avait toujours su qu'il était attiré par les deux sexes, si au début sa « déviances » l'avait perturbé, il avait refoulé sa bisexualité, se contentant de sortir avec des filles, des femmes, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, il croise ce loup-garou, qui lui avait fait perdre la tête, depuis, il assumait ses préférences, tant que cela ne se faisait pas à l'Institut et qu'il gardait ses pulsions pour les Créatures Obscures et non pour ses collègues, tout allait bien !

Alec régla son pas sur celui du Néphilim et se laissa conduire à l'écart des artères principales de la ville, dans une ruelle, qui ne disposait pas de lumières et qui était désertique. Sitôt ils y pénétrèrent, Magnus attrapa le Sorcier par le col de sa capuche et l'attira contre lui en souriant. Alec, sourit en retour, il adorait se laissait surprendre de la sorte. Magnus tout en le regardant, leva ses lèvres vers la bouche charnue d'Alec. Et malicieusement il glissa sa langue sur cette bouche rose, goûtant avec un frisson d'anticipation incroyable le parfum du Sorcier. C'était incroyablement interdit et terriblement excitant !

Alec reçu cette langue avec un grognement de satisfaction. Il poussa Magnus contre le mur le plus proche et baissa son visage sur lui. Soudain leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin les unes des autres et ce premier baiser passionné, les emporta loin de leurs préoccupations quotidiennes. La bouche d'Alec épousait à merveille celle de Magnus et lorsque leurs langues se mirent à se caresser, les deux hommes gémirent de satisfaction, les mains possessives de Magnus s'enroulèrent dans le dos d'Alec l'attirant contre lui pour approfondir le baiser, tandis que le Sorcier plongeait une main dans les épis de Magnus, pour lui faire incliner la tête et l'embrasser avec encore plus de fougue.

Torse contre torse, ils s'embrassaient avec une faim dévorante, alors que dix minutes plus tôt, ils ignoraient tout l'un de l'autre. Parfois la vie mettait sur notre route des personnes dont on ne soupçonnait pas leur importance et que l'on n'attendait pas. Magnus devait juste aller tuer quelques démons durant sa patrouille et Alec voulait juste se changer les idées. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait planifier de se retrouver agripper à un homme dans un baiser furieux et de plus en plus érotique. Magnus ondulait à présent du bassin et il était impossible pour Alec d'ignorer le sexe gonflé du Chasseur d'Ombres qui frottait contre sa cuisse.

— Tu as un endroit ? fini par demander Magnus tout en se sentant à deux doigts de craquer dans la ruelle.

— J'ai un appartement, confirma Alec d'une voix si grave et si chargée de désir qu'elle électrifia des pieds à la tête le Chasseur d'Ombres qui n'attendait que ça.

Magnus embrassa encore Alec, ses doigts glissant le long de son dos musclé pour se poser sur ses reins et l'inviter à se presser un peu plus contre lui. Alec, qui n'avait pas eut de relation intime depuis quelques temps, sentait qu'il allait finir par faire ce qu'il avait toujours refusé : inviter un inconnu à passer la nuit dans son lit. D'ordinaire il allait chez l'autre, ou…

Oui, il allait inviter Magnus dans son lit ! Ce Néphilim avait le diable au corps et sa verge dure comme du bois l'excitait en se frottant contre la sienne à présent. Alec tremblait d'impatience et d'une pulsion qui enflamma littéralement son corps. Des flammes blanches s'embrassèrent tout autour de son corps et Magnus étonné, recula pour regarder ce spectacle incroyable et inédit. A la place des beaux yeux océan d'Alec il y avait des yeux de chats tout à fait surprenant et si…

— Magnifique, murmura Magnus fasciné par ces yeux.

Alec sentit son cœur cogner un peu plus, ce Chasseur d'Ombres n'était décidemment pas comme la plupart des hommes ! combien se serait déjà enfui en courant en le voyant s'embraser et plus encore en découvrant sa Marque démoniaque ?!

Alec embrassa avec fureur Magnus, poussant sa propre érection contre celle du Chasseur d'Ombres.

A présent l'un et l'autre mourraient d'envie de mettre l'autre nu et de le dévorer de baiser, tout sauf sage.

— Je me disais bien qu'il y avait des gémissements cochons dans le coin, dit une voix narquoise qui provenait d'une dizaine de mètres.

Aussitôt Alec et Magnus reprirent leur attitude de guerrier. Magnus dégaina son poignard séraphique qui éclaira son visage devenu dur et sérieux. Alec fit surgir dans ses poings de grandes flammes grises, presque noires. Les deux hommes, avait leur corps chargé d'adrénaline et leurs sexes palpitaient dans leur pantalon, pourtant cette voix, qui menaçait leur intimité avait tout stoppé entre eux.

— Oh, comme c'est mignon, se moqua la voix qui avait changé de place à une vitesse ahurissante.

— Un vampire, dirent d'une même voix grave Alec et Magnus.

— Touché les amoureux, mais pas n'importe lequel, dit le fameux vampire et s'approchant d'eux d'un pas presque nonchalant.

Alors dans la lueur du poignard et des flammes, Alec reconnu ce vampire.

— Jace ?! s'exclama-t-il déconcerté par la venue de ce trouble-fête.

— En chair et en os… et en sang, ajouta Jace en souriant dans les ténèbres dévoilant ses deux belles et longues canines.

Jace portait une tenue sobre : jeans, pull bleu et des chaussures noires.

— Tu le connais ? demanda Magnus qui tenait toujours son arme devant lui.

— Oh oui, qu'il me connait, sourit Jace en s'approchant tout en les regardant l'un et l'autre. On est frère !

* * *

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus et mit l'eau à la bouche ! _

_J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ces changements ;-) Cette idée m'ait venue en regardant le final de ShadowHunters lorsqu'Alec reçoit ... bref vous voyez de quoi je parle et je ne veux spoiler personne ici ;-)_

_Laissez-moi un commentaire, donnez-moi vos avis et je me ferai une joie d'y répondre ! _

_A très vite ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello !_

_Merci ! Merci à toutes celles te ceux qui m'ont déjà laissé des commentaires et qui m'ont ajouté dans leur fav', ça me fait un plaisir fou ! _

_Vos retours étaient tous très positifs et je suis ravie de vous présenter le chapitre deux !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Magnus fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence ce Vampire se moquait royalement de lui !

Alec soupira et fit disparaître ses flammes.

Jace souriait narquois, sans lâcher du regard le Chasseur d'Ombres.

— Dis donc, mon frère, tu as fait une touche des plus intéressante, susurra Jace.

— Vas-tu cesser de venir m'importuner ! s'exclama Alec en l'approchant à grand pas.

— Quoi ? Je dérange ? Oh, mais ne vous privez pas pour moi : continuez ! J'adore regarder deux corps en action et bien que ma préférence aille vers la gente féminine, je sais aussi me divertir devant un couple de…

— Silence ! gronda Alec en attrapant Jace par les épaules. Vas-tu te taire un jour ?!

— Probablement jamais, je suis éternel, tout comme toi, frangin, répondit Jace en souriant avec malice.

Magnus, comprenant que le Vampire n'était pas plus menaçant que cela, rangea sa lame avec dextérité. Il aurait nettement voulu ne pas être interrompu de la sorte et surtout pouvoir poursuivre leur baiser ailleurs, mais maintenant que le Vampire était là… l'ambiance n'y était plus…

— Donc, vous êtes, frère ? questionna Magnus qui décida de s'intéresser à cet étrange assortiment plutôt que de partir sans demander son reste.

— Oui, on se ressemble, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jace en souriant avec ses deux belles canines blanches.

Alec soupira et se mit à jouer avec ses mitaines, agacé par la présence envahissante de Jace.

— Nous avons été élevés ensemble, par la même mère, expliqua Alec avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jace pour l'inciter à les laisser seul. Maintenant si tu veux bien…

Magnus était fasciné, une femme avait réussi l'exploit d'élever à la fois un vampire et un Sorcier ?! Quel genre de femme cela pouvait-il bien être ? Et de quel genre de race était-elle ?!

— Allons, Alec, je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour casser ton coup avec Monsieur le Tatoué-Oriental !

Magnus décocha un regard sombre à Jace et Alec serra le poing menaçant. Jace se déplaça en usant de sa rapidité vampirique, pour s'approcher de Magnus.

— Mon frère a toujours eu un faible pour les hommes, mais jamais pour un chinois, dit-il après une seconde d'hésitation sur la nationalité de Magnus.

— Indonésien, grinça Magnus qui sentait sa lame séraphique le démanger.

— Oh tu sais ce qu'on dit : « bonnet blanc, blanc bonnet » hein, s'amusa Jace en posant un bras négligeant sur les épaules de Magnus qui s'en dégagea aussitôt.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda Alec qui sentait quant à lui sa patience s'amenuiser de secondes en secondes.

— Oh, trois fois rien : notre sœur a des ennuis, maman veux qu'on lui vienne en aide.

Magnus enregistra la nouvelle : ce Sorcier et ce Vampire étaient donc frère adoptif et ils avaient une sœur en plus ! Mieux encore leur mère adoptive était encore en vie ! Décidément il ne s'ennuyait pas ce soir !

— Izzy a des problèmes ? demanda Alec soudain nerveux et absorbé.

— Ouep, elle aurait manqué de respect à je ne sais pas qui chez le Petit Peuple et une délégation de chevaliers Fées la traque dans toute la ville… T'es musclé toi l'indonésien, termina Jace en tâtant les biceps de Magnus.

— Ne me touche pas, persifla Magnus en posant sa main sur le manche de sa dague.

— Nerveux hein ? s'amusa Jace avec une moue coquine. Alec les aime vigoureux au lit…

— Jace ! rappela Alec qui n'en pouvait plus de devoir supporter la lourdeur de son frère et ceux depuis des centaines d'années !

Alec ne pouvait même plus compter le nombre de fois où Jace avait bousiller ses rencontres avec de beaux jeunes hommes, allant parfois même jusqu'à prétendre être son petit copain trompé ! Mais cette fois-ci, Jace était là au moins pour une bonne raison.

Alec repoussa Jace loin de Magnus, puis il regarda avec intensité le Chasseur d'Ombres. Oh oui, comme leur nuit aurait été parfaite…

— Navré, mais je vais devoir y aller, ma sœur a besoin de moi.

— Je comprends, dit Magnus qui sentait son sexe dans son pantalon protester vigoureusement.

Ils avaient encore en tête et en bouche le goût de l'autre et le fait de se tenir si proche et de se regarder avec cette passion n'arrangeait absolument rien.

— Bon, Alec, on bouge, ou… ?

— Je viens, grogna Alec à contre cœur.

— Et je viens aussi, ajouta Magnus.

— Hein ?! fit Jace.

— Je suis un Chasseur d'Ombres, mon rôle est de protéger les Terrestres, mais aussi de maintenir la paix entre les Créatures Obscures et d'après ce que vous avez dit, votre sœur a de sérieux problème. Je peux être utile.

Alec, qui aimait travailler seul, considéra la proposition.

— Non merci, on n'a pas besoin d'un bébé dans nos pattes, dit Jace qui considérait Magnus comme un bambin qui savait tout juste parler et marcher.

— Il vient, coupa Alec qui regardait Magnus avec ardeur. Il pourra toujours apporter son aide et seuls les Démons savent dans quel pétrin Izzy s'est encore fourrée !

— C'est dans sa nature, plaida Jace.

— Est-elle aussi une Vampire ? questionna Magnus en suivant les deux frères hors de la ruelle pour remonter vers les grandes avenues éclairées en grouillantes de vie nocturne.

Jace éclata d'un rire aigre, Alec dit simplement :

— Non, c'est une louve.

Magnus afficha sa plus nette surprise ! Cette famille-ci était des plus étrange qui soit !

— Où est-elle ? reprit Alec en marchant vivement.

— D'après les dernières infos elle serait allée du coté de Central Park…

— Pourquoi là-bas ?! s'exclama Alec qui se pinça l'arête du nez pour contrôler son agacement envers le peu de jugeote de sa très jeune sœur.

— Elle doit s'y sentir bien, dit Jace qui montra avec le menton un passage étroite et discret.

Magnus les suivait écoutant tout et observant le corps grand et séduisant d'Alec se mouvoir avec énergie dans l'espace.

Alec ouvrit un portail dans cet endroit discret.

— Direction Central Park ! s'exclama Jace en se jetant dans l'ouverture avec amusement.

Une fois que Jace eut disparu dans l'ouverture, Alec se tourna vers Magnus. Ils étaient seuls quelques secondes, il devait en profiter.

— Si tu veux partir, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu n'avais pas signé pour ce genre de soirée…

Magnus s'approcha et saisit la nuque d'Alec pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser avec fougue.

— Je viens et j'espère qu'on pourra continuer ce qu'on a commencé, souligna Magnus en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Alec déglutit doucement, il avait eu des amants, mais ce jeune Chasseur d'Ombres… cette assurance, cette audace et ce corps… Alec se sentait presque démunit face à Magnus. Il se contenta de sourire doucement en ouvrant le bras pour laisser Magnus passer et traverser le tunnel lumineux.

— C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Jace qui attendait de l'autre côté les bras croisé le visage fermé. Je me demande ce que vous faisiez pour être si long ?!

Magnus toisa Jace, il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'écarta pour laisser Alec surgir à son tour du néant.

Alec referma le portail puis écouta le silence du parc déserté à cette heure.

— Tu es certain qu'elle est là ? s'enquit-il en fixant l'obscurité.

Magnus sortit sa stèle et activa sa vision nocturne, tout comme celle de l'écoute et de la rapidité.

— Parce que ce n'est pas que pour faire joli ? se moqua Jace après avoir répondu par l'affirmative à Alec.

— Si vous avez quelque chose qui lui appartient, je peux la pister, répondit tranquillement Magnus après avoir fait voler sa stèle en l'air pour jongler habillement avec avant de la ranger dans la poche arrière de son pantalon en cuir serré.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil à ce postérieur des plus prometteur avant de sortir de son blouson un pendentif en argent composé d'un rubis rouge au centre.

— Elle le portait tous les jours avant de devenir une louve, expliqua-t-il en plaçant le précieux bijoux dans la paume tendue de Magnus.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres observa la pierre, puis referma le poing dessus et se concentra.

— Ça va prendre du temps ? demanda Jace qui n'était pas vraiment ravi d'avoir Magnus avec eux.

Alec jeta un regard étincelant d'une promesse de raclée si Jace n'apprenait pas rapidement à se taire ! Magnus ressentit alors l'appel de la propriétaire du bijou plus loin, dans le cœur du parc.

— Par ici, dit-il en commençant à marcher en direction de cet appel silencieux et irrésistible.

Alec le suivit et cala son pas sur le sien. Jace soupira bruyamment et se mit en route. Après quelques minutes d'une marche dans le bois plongé dans le noir, ils finirent par approcher le pont qui passait au-dessus du lac. A peine eurent-ils mit le pieds sur le pont en bois qu'ils entendirent approcher vers eux une quelque chose qui courrait.

Magnus rangea le collier pour empoigner sa lame séraphique, Alec fit surgir ses flammes grises et Jace ses crocs.

Devant eux galopait à grande vitesse une belle louve au pelage aussi noir que la nuit, derrière l'animal quatre Fées armées de lance la poursuivait.

— Isabelle ! s'exclama Jace en bousculant Magnus pour aller à sa rencontre et se poster au-devant des assaillants.

Alec fit piler les Fées en faisant surgir entre leurs deux clans une barrière enflammées. Les Fées en colères pillèrent en sifflant de rage. Isabelle, sous sa forme de louve se réfugia épuisée et tremblante derrière Alec. Jace s'approcha des flammes et grogna en montrant ses crocs.

Magnus retira sa veste chaude et la déposa avec douceur et compassion sur le dos de la louve, qui le regardait avec intérêt.

— Tout va bien, dit-il de sa voix la plus tendre. Tu peux te changer, ils ne te feront plus rien.

Isabelle, étonnée de voir un Chasseur d'Ombres, écouta le conseil et reprit forme humaine en chancelant doucement sur ses pieds meurtrit d'une très longues course-poursuite dans le parc. Magnus s'assura que sa veste couvre la nudité de la louve avant de se préoccuper à nouveau des échanges venimeux entre les frères protecteurs et les Fées revanchardes.

— Calmez-vous, dit-il en dépassant Alec et Jace. Je suis certain que tout ceci n'est qu'un vulgaire malentendu.

— Penses-tu fils de l'Ange que notre Reine la Fée, mente ? questionna un homme Fée à l'allure particulièrement inquiétante.

— Non, néanmoins, je ne pense pas que poursuivre cette malheureuse et…

— Tu ne « penses pas », coupa avec mépris ce même homme Fée, dans ce cas, tais-toi et laisse-nous régler l'affront qui vient d'être fait à notre peuple ! La louve doit payer !

— C'est ça, essaye toujours pour voir ! cracha Jace prêt à se battre avec joie.

— Nous ne te voulons rien le Vampire, ni le Sorcier et encore moins le Néphilim, mais si vous vous interposez entre le châtiment de notre Reine et cette chienne, vous en paierez le prix !

— Chienne ?! s'écria Jace de plus en plus chauffé à blanc pour en découdre. Tu vas regretter ces mots Oreilles-Pointues !

— Jace, dit Alec en posant une main sur son épaule, va voir notre sœur.

— Mais, cette Fée a dit que…

— J'ai entendu, coupa Alec en regardant furtivement son frère de ses yeux de chats.

Jace grogna puis recula pour rejoindre Isabelle qui se tenait à la rambarde du pont mythique pour ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue. Avec douceur il passa un bras sous elle, puis il la souleva.

— La violence n'est certes pas une réponse à…

— Tais-toi Néphilim, je ne me répéterai plus ! s'exclama la Fée à l'air particulièrement coriace.

— Qu'as donc fait cette louve pour mériter un tel déchaînement ? questionna Alec qui maintenait la barrière de flammes entre eux.

— Elle a manqué de respect à notre Reine.

— Comment ?

— Elle a refusé de se soumettre… de s'incliner et de la saluer, alors qu'elle était en faute.

— Pour ?

— Avoir couché avec un des nôtres, alors qu'elle avait déjà et à de nombreuse reprise était chassée de nos frontières !

Alec soupira. Il avait raté une merveilleuse occasion de goûter à Magnus parce que sa sœur avait encore été séduire des Fées pour assouvir ses besoins charnels ! Entre Jace qui cherchait constamment les ennuis avec quiconque différents u étranger et sa sœur qui séduisait tout ce qui passait à sa portée, Alec n'avait que peu de repos.

— Quel est le châtiment pour son « crime » ? s'enquit Alec tandis que Magnus continuait de tenir sa lame séraphique entre ses doigts, juste au cas où.

— La Reine exige que la louve s'incline et qu'elle jure de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans notre Royaume sous peine de mort.

Les yeux d'Alec étincelèrent dans la nuit.

— Personne ne menace de mort ma sœur, pas même la Reine des Fées.

Magnus sentit le changement d'énergie dans l'attitude d'Alec, car soudain, les Fées se raidirent, pressentant leur « châtiment ». Alec leva ses poings et frappa dans ses mains dans une chorégraphie simple et efficace. Et les Fées furent comme projetés en arrière assommées par la force de l'impact, repoussées au loin sur le pont.

— Sacrée technique, commenta Magnus en rangeant son arme.

— Vas-tu faire un rapport à l'Enclave parce que j'ai fait perdre connaissance à une horde de Fées peu commode.

— Pas le moins du monde, sourit Magnus qui admirait la beauté des flammes grises qui émanaient des mains d'Alec.

— Je te remercie d'avoir tenté de raisonner ces Fées et d'avoir pris soin de ma sœur.

— Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite tes remerciements, c'est normal, sourit Magnus en s'approchant 'Alec.

L'air autour d'eux sembla vibrer et se réchauffer. Alec descendit son regard vers le Chasseur d'Ombres admirant ses tatouages visibles sur sa peau à nue. Il se demandait quelles autres runes étaient dispersées sur son corps et surtout ; quand pourrait-il avoir le privilège de les voir ?

— On dérange ? lança Jace qui n'était pas aveugle. Alec ! On doit ramener Izzy !

Alec à contre cœur détourna son regard du terriblement attirant Magnus pour se déposer sur Jace qui frottait le dos d'Izzy qui semblait frigorifiée. D'un claquement de doigts Isabelle se retrouva vêtue des pieds à la tête et la veste du Chasseur d'Ombres apparu entre ses mains. Alec caressa discrètement le cuir, à l'encolure, là où sa nuque frottait, puis le rendit à Magnus qui la passa sur ses épaules sans hésiter.

— Merci Alec, je te jure que…

— Que quoi ?! s'exclama le grand frère immortel en s'approchant d'Isabelle qui repoussa les bras de Jace pour se tenir droite toute seule. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais en retournant là-bas ?! Que tes escapades passeraient inaperçues ?! Tu es tout à fait inconsciente des conséquences te de la position dans laquelle tu nous mets ! gronda Alec qui n'était pas heureux de devoir rappliquer dès qu'Isabelle faisait ce genre de stupidité. Jace et moi ne sommes pas tes chevaliers !

— Mais je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir ! cracha avec colère Isabelle. Je ne demande rien à personne et surtout pas à deux vieux croulants comme vous !

— Izzy ! s'offusqua Jace qui se considérait comme le Vampire le plus sexy et « jeune » de tout son clan.

— Tu expliqueras ça à mère, dans ce cas, dit Alec qui ne fut pas le moins du monde touché par la pique lancée par sa fougue et impétueuse trop jeune sœur.

— Quoi ?! Pas question ! s'écria Isabelle en prenant la mesure de ce que leur mère pourrait lui faire. Non, Alec, ne lui dis rien, je…

— Jace, je compte sur toi pour lui raconter tous les détails, coupa Alec qui n'avait pas envie d'éterniser la situation plus que de raison.

Jace eut juste le temps de froncer les sourcils, Isabelle de commencer une nouvelle supplique que déjà Alec fit surgir sous leurs pieds un portail qui les aspira immédiatement pour les déposer chez leur mère.

Soudain le parc redevint calme et silencieux. Magnus qui avait observé la scène sans intervenir, continuait de sourire tout en étant accoudé au rebord du pont. Alec soupira pour évacuer toute cette histoire, puis se retourna vers le Chasseur d'Ombres avec fluidité. Il s'approcha d'un air déterminé et sauvage vers Magnus. De ses bras il entoura le corps de Magnus en posant ses mains de chaque coté des hanches de Magnus sur la rambarde. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec envie. Cet interlude n'avait en rien élimée leur envie de s'envoyer en l'air pour le reste de la nuit.

— Alors, où en étions-nous ? fit Alec avant que Magnus ne lui happe les lèvres dans un baiser furieux.

* * *

_J'ai déjà hâte de lire vos commentaires pour cette suite !_

_J'essayerai de poster tout les deux jours, cela dépendra si j'ai eu le temps d'écrire suffisamment pour vous satisfaire pleinement ;-)_

_Comme vous vous en doutez le prochain chapitre est un **Raiting M** \- et je sais déjà que vous attendez impatiemment le chapitre trois! - !_

_A très vite ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello !_

_Je suis plus qu'enchantée des retours très positifs que vous me faites sur mon histoire !_

_Merci encore pour vos commentaires qui me touchent beaucoup !_

_Sans plus attendre: le **Raiting M **!_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le baiser qui s'ensuivit les enivra à une vitesse incroyable. Magnus était affamé de cette bouche qu'il venait tout juste de goûter et pourtant qui semblait faite pour qu'il l'embrasse à l'infini ! Tout le grisait avec Alec : sa voix, son regard, ses mains, ses lèvres si douces, sa langue audacieuse, le parfum de sa peau, la saveur de sa salive, son souffle qui glissait sur sa joue et sa chaleur intense lorsqu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Plus leur baiser s'approfondissaient, plus ils leur en fallaient plus.

Alec était comme un homme en manque, il s'enivrait pleinement de ce jeune et terriblement attirant Chasseur d'Ombres ! Oui, Alec aimait les hommes, oui il était âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années, mais non, non, il n'avait pas ressenti cette attraction au point de vouloir presque dévorer cet homme sur place ! C'était comme si son corps durant toutes ses années avait simplement répondu à un besoin physiologique, mais qu'en ayant trouvé Magnus… tout se déchaînait en lui. Dans son crâne une tempête faisait rage et dans son bas ventre…

— Allons chez moi, fini par articuler Alec qui devait se contrôler pour ne pas arracher les vêtements de Magnus.

— Hum-hum, commenta Magnus à court de mots pour le moment, bien trop absorbé par les lèvres d'Alec pour chercher à formuler des mots cohérent.

Magnus savait qu'il devait rentrer à l'Institut, qu'il ne devait pas suivre cette Créature Obscure dans son appartement, qu'il ne devait pas s'envoyer en l'air avec ce Sorcier et surtout qu'il ne devait pas céder à ses pulsions mal vues au sein de l'Enclave, mais très honnêtement, en cet instant, tout ce qui importait vraiment c'était son besoin d'Alec ! Il voulait tout de lui et il le voulait tout de suite ! Magnus se moquait bien des règles d'ordinaire, alors faire cette grosse entorse ne lui posait aucun cas de conscience, bien au contraire, c'était doublement jouissif !

Alec obsédé par le corps de Magnus réussit à focaliser suffisamment sa conscience et sa magie pour faire apparaître un portail. Il y attira Magnus au travers tout en continuait de l'embrasser ses bras noués autour de lui.

Traverser un portail alors qu'on embrasse quelqu'un c'était une première pour eux deux et la sensation était loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire ! Cela semblait renforcer leur impression de ne faire plus qu'un !

Magnus ne fit aucunement attention au décor de la chambre dans laquelle il avait atterrit, à vrai dire il aurait pu se retrouver au beau milieu d'une fosse remplie de terre, cela lui aurait était égale, tant qu'il mettait nu ce ténébreux Sorcier ! tout ce qu'il savait et qui comptait c'était ce grand lit aux draps fait avec soin, au milieu d'une large pièce éclairée par d'immenses fenêtres qui découpaient le mur Sud et amenaient la lumière de la ville à l'intérieur.

Alec poussa Magnus sur son lit, oubliant qu'il était le premier à ramener de la sorte ! Cette nuit lui en apprenait tellement sur lui ! Alec qui faisait toujours tout pour verrouiller les accès à lui-même, il faisait entrer dans son loft de Brooklyn un parfait inconnu qui avait et sans mauvais jeune de mot le Diable au corps !

Magnus s'affala sur le lit avec élégance, mais il se redressa aussitôt pour saisir Alec par la ceinture de son pantalon et l'entraîner avec lui sur le matelas bien ferme.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, en souriant, impatient de se voir nu, ils soulevaient des morceaux de tissus ça-et-là, caressaient, pinçaient et griffaient la peau de l'autre. Bientôt Magnus se mit à gémir alors qu'Alec massait son sexe prisonnier de son foutu pantalon en cuir. Cette torture était délicieuse ! Et si Alec continuait à s'acharné sur lui de la sorte, il jouirait sans honte dans son boxer !

— Tu es tellement…, commença Alec sans parvenir à finir sa phrase tant il était obnubilé par les gémissements envoûtant de Magnus.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et la veste de Magnus valdingua à l'autre bout de la pièce. En se souriant, ils ôtèrent l'un l'autre leurs hauts respectifs. Magnus fut immédiatement attitré par ce torse, large et poilus justes comme il fallait ! Il se dégageait d'Alec une telle force et une telle virilité ! Magnus enfouit aussitôt ses doigts et son nez dans cette toison brune, inspirant son odeur si intime, si personnelle.

Alec caressait de la pulpe de ses doigts la peau chaude, soyeuse et délicate de Magnus. Il était imberbe et cela renfonçait encore plus son air juvénile. De sa paume gauche il caressa les muscles du dos du Chasseur d'Ombres et de la droite il ressentit les battements de son cœur affolé lorsqu'il la fit longer son torse.

— Tu as envie de moi ? sourit-il avec impatience.

— Oui, très envie, grogna Magnus qui allait bientôt exploser si on ne le libérait pas de son pantalon !

Alec usant de sa magie ouvrit la braguette du pantalon de Magnus et de ses mains longues et fines il fit descendre la pièce de cuir le long des cuisses fuselées du Chasseur d'Ombres. Le boxer – noir – de Magnus était tendu à l'extrême et Alec savait pertinemment que c'était dû à une érection des plus attirante ! du bout de ses doigts il effleura la verge prisonnière du tissu. Magnus gémit un peu plus et sans plus attendre se mit parfaitement nu sous le regard avide et empressé d'Alec.

Alec sentit sa propre érection redoubler dans son pantalon à la vue de la verge rouge, gonflée et longue de Magnus. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie la sucer.

Magnus attira Alec contre lui et l'embrassa avec force, passa sa langue dans la bouche du Sorcier, puisant sa langue en ondulant du bassin. Le feu dans ses reins le dévorait implacablement. C'était si bon, si libérateur de se laisser pleinement porter par ses pulsions ! D'agir en se moquant des conséquences ! C'était comme s'il était enfin parfaitement lui-même ! Enfin complet avec le corps d'Alec contre le sien !

Alec fit disparaître ce qui lui restait d'habits et à son tour tout à fait nu, il embrassa avec extase Magnus en collant son sexe à celui du Chasseur d'Ombres. Tous deux se mirent à se mouvoir ensemble, à frotter leur corps, à gémir de façon parfaitement indécente et sensuelle.

— Je te veux en moi, demanda Magnus d'une voix si grave et pleine de désir qu'Alec sentit ses bourses se contracter d'anticipation.

Alec repoussa Magnus sur le dos et se pencha sur lui et le préparer. Il mouilla son index de salive, puis l'appuya fermement sur l'anus de Magnus qui se détendit parfaitement à ce contact tant attendu.

— Tu es tellement beau, dit Alec qui regardait les réactions naître puis s'épanouir sur le visage de Magnus tendit qu'il enfonçait son doigt en lui.

— Alexander, gémit Magnus qui écartait ses cuisses de façon tout à fait obscène et provocatrice.

— Magnus, grogna Alec avec férocité en guidant un second doigt à l'intérieur de Magnus.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres hoqueta de plaisir, fixant droit dans les yeux le Sorcier qui l'élargissait avec dextérité et rapidité.

A l'aide d'une armée de baiser enflammé Alec fini par préparer convenablement Magnus à l'accueillir. Après tout, son sexe était bien plus gros qu'à l'habitude, chauffé à blanc par la sensualité provocante de ce jeune homme à la peau dorée. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal lors de la pénétration et qu'ils savourent ensemble leur union charnelle.

Alec retira ses doigts, fouilla sa table de nuit et extirpa rapidement et magiquement un lubrifiant à peine entamé, il enduisit son sexe et Magnus se redressa le regard concupiscent pour étaler lui-même le gel le long de la verge d'Alec. Le Sorcier cru défaillir en sentant les mains vigoureuses de Magnus masturber son sexe tout en répandant le lubrifiant du gland à la base avec un malin plaisir.

— Allonge-toi, dit Alec qui mourrait d'impatience de s'enfoncer profondément dans le corps de Magnus.

— Tout ce que tu veux, Alexander, gémit Magnus en roulant sur le ventre, relevant sa croupe avec érotisme.

Alec déglutit doucement au vu de ces fesses offertes de manières si généreuse. Il c'était attendu à ce que Magnus s'installe sur le dos, pour une première fois, mais visiblement le Chasseur d'Ombre savait ce qu'il aimait et cela consistait à se faire pénétrer de cette manière-ci. Alec frémit tout en s'installant contre lui. Il attrapa sa verge gorgée et palpitante, puis la poussa avec son bassin dans le corps de Magnus.

Magnus poussa un râle dans l'oreiller qui sentait le parfum des cheveux d'Alec. Le sexe d'Alec était épais, long et il l'emplissait à la perfection. Magnus détendu s'ouvrait sous l'avancée d'Alec et lorsqu'il frappa au fond de son corps dans sa prostate, Magnus poussa un cri grave en enfonçant ses doigts dans les draps.

— Tu aimes ? grogna Alec qui reculait avec douceur avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau jusqu'à la garde.

— Encore ! fut tout ce que put répondre Magnus qui se cambrait pour mieux offrir son postérieur à Alec qui s'y agrippait ferment.

— Magnus, gémit Alec tout en frappant encore à cet endroit bien précis.

Sentir sa queue être prisonnière de cette manière dans le fourreau chaud et brûlant de Magnus, c'était comme réapprendre à respirer après avoir été en apnée durant des années !

Alec se laissa porter par ses pulsions et rapidement ses va-et-vient ne furent plus lents et tendres, mais rapide et brutaux. Chaque impacte arrachaient à Magnus et lui-même des gémissements de plaisir. Plus il accélérait plus il se sentait vivant. Son cœur cognait avec puissance dans sa cage thoracique et son regard de chat dévorait la vue du dos en sueur de Magnus. Ses mains tenaient les fesses de Magnus contre lui et observer son sexe coulisser dans ce corps doré c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu !

— Oui ! Oui ! Baise-moi fort, Alex-ander, réclama Magnus qui se mouvait au rythme imposé par son amant.

Alec grogna à ces mots et redoubla d'attention envers Magnus qui gémissait et répliquait avec la même force. Autour de sa verge il sentit le corps de Magnus se resserrer, signe que son orgasme était sur le point d'éclater. Alec accéléra encore, en gémissant la bouche grande ouverte, cherchant de l'air à tout prix.

Magnus se laissa emporter par la jouissance et son sexe expulsa sa semence en un long jet humide contre son ventre, souillant le lit au passage. Magnus ferma les paupières et respira à s'en déchirer les poumons, c'était si bon ! Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait donné un tel orgasme ! Non, jamais ! Et même lorsqu'il se donnait du plaisir en solitaire, jamais il n'avait atteint ce sommet de plaisir ! Il était monté si haut, si vite, qu'il en avait presque le vertige. Dans son corps Alec le percutait encore, en quête de sa propre délivrance, qui ne tarda pas à survenir brutalement. Jouir en Magnus le fit presque perdre pied avec la réalité. Alec poussa un cri grave tout en se figeant en Magnus. Son sexe, poussé au maximum dans le corps du Chasseur d'Ombres, éjacula avec force.

Alec tremblait, Magnus haletait. Le temps était suspendu.

— Tu sais y faire, Sorcier, sourit Magnus le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, une expression d'extase parfaite sur ses traits.

— Tu tiens la distance, répondit Alec en se retirant précautionneusement de son amant.

— Attend que j'active ma rune d'endurance…

La voix de Magnus était si basse, si grave qu'elle continuait de titiller Alec.

— C'est une promesse ? s'enquit Alec avec un large sourire – ce qui lui arrivait rarement-.

— Je crois, oui, répondit Magnus en roulant sur le dos pour inviter Alec à s'allonger sur lui et s'embrasser à nouveau.

Alec regarda Magnus. Son regard de chat luisait dans la pénombre de la pièce uniquement éclairé par les lampadaires de la ville. Magnus était si beau, si sensuel. Tout lui plaisait chez lui, de sa voix, à sa couleur de peau, à ses yeux tirés en amandes, à cette façon arrogante de lui réclamer des caresses après l'orgasme. Alec se laissa faire avec docilité et s'allongea contre Magnus. Lui qui s'habitude quittait ses coups d'un soir le plus vite possible, il se retrouvait _chez lui_, lové dans les bras d'un Chasseur d'Ombres ! Décidément cette nuit n'était pas comme les autres !

Magnus le corps encore soumit à cet orgasme incroyable, tenait Alec contre lui. Le serrant comme un objet précieux, comme s'il venait de trouver un trésor inestimable. Il humait l'odeur de sa peau après le sexe : en sueur, moite et sentant le sperme, le tout mélangé au parfum de la lessive des draps. Magnus avait déjà baisé avec des gens de toutes sortes, des hommes, des femmes, des Créatures Obscures des Terrestres même… c'était toujours le même schéma : ils baisaient et puis, il partait sans demander son reste. Il accomplissait son besoin de jouir et partait sans un regard en arrière… Jamais il ne prenait le temps d'embrasser la personne qui chauffait son lit… Il ne prenait pas non plus de temps pour caresser cette même personne… mais… Pour Alec… il avait envie de le chérir, de faire durer le moment, de l'étirer le plus possible, de se noyer dans ses bras, dans son odeur, dans le son de sa voix.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie que l'instant s'achève, ils redoutaient silencieusement que le soleil ne se lève et avec lui l'obligation de se quitter, de se dire adieu ?

Rien que d'imaginer devoir partir, Magnus soupira de… tristesse ?

Alec envisageait l'instant à venir avec une forme de fatalité immuable : il avait toujours été seul.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils aspiraient à profiter le plus possible de leur intimité, la fatigue s'insinua entre eux, de façon pernicieuse et en un battement de cil, ils s'endormirent à quelques instants d'intervalles, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_J'ai hâte ! Hâte de lire vos reviews sur ce chapitre exclusivement en Raiting M ! Alors n'hésitez pas et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :-D_

_A très vite !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello !_

_Encore merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent ! C'est tellement important pour moi d'avoir vos avis ;-)_

_J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre, auquel j'ai prie un malin plaisir ! ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Alec ouvrit les yeux en premier. Surprit de sentir une masse chaude et lourde endormie sur son torse. Il découvrit avec étonnement que le Chasseur d'Ombres n'avait pas disparu dans la nuit. Non, Magnus dormait comme un bienheureux la tête posée sur son épaule droite, sa main droite posée sur ses poils de son torse. Tous les deux nus, comme ils étaient nés. La chaleur qui émanait de leur corps réunis était réconfortante, délicieuse même et Alec ne s'étonna pas de caresser la chevelure en bataille de Magnus. Alec le sentait : il souriait, il s'était réveillé avec un sourire qui lui dévorait le visage. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas sourit au réveil ? Il ne se souvenait même pas qu'une seule fois cela lui était déjà arrivé !

Il se sentait si bien, si… heureux ! Il avait peur que Magnus en se réveillant ne parte… son bonheur semblait si fragile soudain.

Magnus s'agita et doucement souleva une paupière, puis une seconde. Passé les quinze premières secondes où il fut déstabilisé par l'endroit où il se trouvait, il se souvint rapidement avec qui il était ! Sa tête reposait sur le corps d'Alec et ses doigts étaient enfouit dans les poils du Sorcier. Magnus respira fortement, inspirer cette odeur si virile, lui donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Il se redressa en s'étirant, Alec le regarda faire, ne sachant ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

— Salut, dit Magnus de sa voix pâteuse et enrouée du matin.

— Bonjour, répondit Alec toujours inquiet de ce qui allait se produire par la suite.

— J'ai dormi comme une pierre et toi ?

— Également.

— Il faut dire qu'on était épuisé, sourit Magnus en se penchant sur Alec pour lui voler un baiser.

Ce geste était venu si simplement, si naturellement à Magnus, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la portée de ce baiser matinal en guise de bonjour.

Alec soupira d'aise, finalement tout n'allait peut-être pas se dérouler comme le pire des scénarios possible.

— Quelle heure est-il ? questionna Magnus qui songeait déjà à tout un tas de choses crapuleuses qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble avant un solide petit déjeuner.

— Presque onze heures, dit Alec en souriant tout en caressant le torse de Magnus.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama Magnus en se redressant pour filer hors du lit. Déjà ?!

Alec regarda avec dépit Magnus partir en quête de tous ses vêtements éparpillés partout autour du lit.

— Je devais faire un débriefing ce matin à neuf heures ! expliqua Magnus en enfonçant sa tête dans l'ouverture de son t-shirt. Je vais me faire scalper par mon boss !

— Ah, fit Alec déçu que ses craintes se réalisent : Magnus fuyait en toute hâte…

— C'est une vraie tête de con ce type, il ne me lâche jamais et me prend la tête pour un oui, ou pour un non. Il va profiter de mon absence de ce matin pour me faire faire toutes les pires corvées !

Magnus boucla la ceinture de son pantalon autour de sa taille avant de chercher ses chaussettes et chaussures. Alec s'assit dans son lit, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux ramenés vers son torse. Cette journée ne commençait pas bien du tout…

— Il faut que je me dépêche, je suis désolé, Alexander…

— Hum…

— J'aurai préféré faire encore l'amour sous la douche, où sur ton canapé après le petite déjeuner, mais je me réveille trois heures trop tard ! s'exclama Magnus qui lassait ses chaussures de combat d'une main et se coiffait avec ses doigts de l'autre.

Alec sourit tristement aux propos du Chasseur d'Ombres. Pour Alec, Magnus disait cela uniquement pour se donner bonne conscience…

Une fois prêt à partir, Magnus fila vers le lit d'Alec, le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement en inspirant par le nez. Alec savoura ce baiser surprenant.

— Je te vois ce soir ? demanda-t-il en ajoutant son blouson sur ses épaules.

Alec resta abasourdi un quart de seconde : le Chasseur d'Ombres voulait le revoir ?!

— Tu en as envie ? s'enquit-il avec précaution, bien trop habitué aux adieux plutôt qu'aux aurevoirs.

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama Magnus avant de s'inquiéter : Pas toi ?

— … Si, évidemment, mais je croyais que tu…

— Que je déguerpissais pour s'éviter ? acheva Magnus comprenant que sa réaction matinale avait pu tromper Alec sur ses véritables intentions.

— Oui, avoua Alec comprenant que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Alexander, je dois vraiment y aller, mais ce soir, vers vingt-trois heures je suis libre… et il y a encore des tas de trucs que j'adorerais faire avec ton corps, dit Magnus en retournant auprès d'Alec pour l'embrasser avec sensualité.

— A ce soir alors, sourit Alec qui sentit son cœur cogner plus durement qu'à l'habitude.

— Super… au Pandémonium ?

— J'y serai.

Magnus et Alec se sourirent et durant quelques secondes rien ne comptait plus autour d'eux. Magnus s'arracha de force à la contemplation du corps nu et décomplexé d'Alec pour chercher la porte et la sortie.

— A ce soir ! lança-t-il en quittant le loft comme une ombre.

— Oui, à ce soir, dit Alec pour lui-même avant de se laisser couler à nouveau dans les draps en quête de l'odeur imprégné de son nouvel amant.

* * *

Magnus fût à nouveau désorienté en quittant l'immeuble de briques rouges. Il s'attendait à se retrouver dans le même pâté de maison que le Pandémonium, mais en sortant à l'air libre il dû reconnaître qu'il était bien plus au Sud de Brooklyn. Non loin de l'espace portuaire industriel. L'odeur iodé de l'océan parvenait à s'immiscer dans les rues droites du quartier. Magnus qui n'était pas souvent venu par ici dû sortir son portable pour s'orienter et trouver le métro le plus proche. Une fois en chemin vers l'Institut, il se mit à repenser à sa folle nuit. Sa traque du démon voleur de forme, sa rencontre bouillante avec Alec, puis avec son frère… l'altercation avec les Fées et enfin cette séance torride qui avait duré plus de deux heures… Magnus sourit tout en supportant les changements de rails et de direction du métro souterrain sans même avoir besoin de se tenir ou de s'accrocher. Son agilité de Chasseur d'Ombres le dispensait de ce genre de futilité, ce qui immanquablement finissait par attirer le regard des curieux lorsqu'il omettait d'activer sa rune d'invisibilité.

Magnus caressa ses lèvres, se souvenant à merveille de la pression de la bouche d'Alec sur la sienne. La douceur de ses lèvres et son parfum… Magnus souriait, toujours en quittant le métro pour gagner l'Institut à pieds. Il pénétra dans le Sanctuaire en marchant rapidement, il avait plus de deux heures de retard sur le débriefing du matin… le Directeur de l'Institut n'allait pas laisser passer un tel manquement !

Magnus essaya de ne plus penser aux mains d'Alec lorsqu'il lui avait tenu les hanches pour le pilonner et frappa au bureau du Directeur. « ENTREZ » aboya la voix dure à l'intérieur. Magnus chassa son sourire satisfait et rentra avec une expression neutre sur le visage.

— Ah ! Bane ! s'exclama le Directeur depuis son haut fauteuil de l'autre côté de sa table de travail. On peut savoir où vous étiez, non seulement cette nuit, mais également ce matin ?!

— Je chassais les démons, répondit Magnus sans se départir de l'expression qu'il venait de se façonner.

— … Bane, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous manquez à l'appel le matin ! Le mois dernier c'était à cause d'une soirée bien trop arrosée au Hunter's Moon, il y deux mois parce que vous avez croisé le chemin d'une bande de Fée aguicheuse et là, votre excuse est que vous avez chassez les démons jusqu'à cette heure-ci ?! EN PLEIN JOUR !

— Monsieur, je…

— TAISEZ-VOUS BANE ! Je ne vous tolère ici que parce que votre père est le Grand Inquisiteur ! Mais si j'avais le choix, je vous enverrais immédiatement dans un Institut quelconque, bien loin de moi et de mes Chasseurs d'Ombres bien plus méritant ! Vous n'avez ce poste que parce que votre père à fait pression !

Magnus serra les dents. La relation entre son père et lui était des plus tendu et en effet son père avait fait pression pour que Magnus soit envoyé à New York et non pas à Berlin, où il devait être en poste. Son père avait déjà tracé un projet de vie pour Magnus et il n'accepterait pas que son fils unique y déroge. Magnus se sentait prisonnier dans les choix de son père et dans cet Institut où le Directeur le prenait pour un arriviste, fils à papa et glandouilleur.

Magnus leva son regard vers le Directeur qui le foudroya sur place.

— Vous êtes la honte de votre nom, Bane, cracha le Directeur.

— Monsieur Rey, si je peux m'expliquer je…

Le Directeur Lorenzo Rey, qui ne supportait pas la présence de Bane, depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans son Institut trois ans auparavant, le regardait avec un dédain et une haine farouche. Il leva la main pour le faire taire et se mit debout en gardant les poings enfoncés sur la table en bois polis.

— Je me fous de vos explications, Bane, dit-il d'une voix dure dans laquelle son accent espagnol transparaissait avec force. Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'aujourd'hui vous serez dispensez de patrouille et ceux jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez que vous n'êtes pas l'hôtel ici ! Que vous ne faites pas ce qui vous chante ! Que vous représentez l'Enclave lorsque vous quittez ces murs et que vous n'êtes qu'un petit con arrogant ! acheva Lorenzo Rey en frappant sa table de ses poings. Maintenant sortez d'ici et allez en salle d'armement ! Vous allez toutes les inventorier, les nettoyer et les ranger ! Et ne revenez pas devant moi avant que cela soit fait !

Magnus essuya la soufflante, sans un mot, et sortit après un bref salut de la tête. Il marcha avec rage dans les couloirs, bousculant au passage une ou deux personnes. Il gagna sa chambre, qui était comme toujours en pagaille. Il arracha ses habits de son dos, se plongea sous une douche brûlante. Nettoya son corps des traces de la nuit dernière et constata avec un petit sourire qu'il avait des marques sur sa peau mordorée. Il se sécha, s'habilla de noir, se coiffa avec soin et résista à la tentation de tracer une ligne de khôl noir pour souligner son regard en amande. Ensuite il quitta sa chambre et le visage fermé, gagna la salle d'armement pour commencer sa punition, qui au vu de la salle, durerait facilement cinq jours !

Magnus se consola en se disant que cette nuit avec son Sorcier valait largement cinq jours enfermé ici à astiquer des épées !

* * *

Alec, se leva trente minutes plus tard, il prit une douche fraîche et rapide, puis quitta sa cabine de douche en se séchant avant de se promener nu dans son loft, sa serviette posée négligemment autour de ses épaules. Il fit apparaître un café brûlant dans sa tasse favorite, ainsi qu'un bon petit déjeuner, qu'il mangea avec appétit et sourire. Magnus occupait toutes ses pensées. Et c'était si bon de songer à son amant plutôt qu'à sa prochaine cible !

Alec consulta son portable qu'il oubliait la plupart du temps à l'appartement. Il avait reçu des sms de son frère, un de sa sœur qui l'insultait copieusement pour l'avoir catapultée devant sa mère et enfin un appel de ladite mère. Alec termina sa bouchée et s'empressa de rappeler sa mère. Il savait à quel point elle détestait qu'on ignore ses appels. A la première sonnerie, elle décrocha.

— Alec, dit-elle de sa voix impérieuse.

— Mère, répondit Alec avec respect.

— Il paraît que tu t'es fait un nouvel « allier » des plus intéressant.

— … un Chasseur d'Ombres, en effet, dit Alec en se demandant ce que son fourbe de frère Vampire avait bien put raconter à leur mère !

— Original, comme « alliance » …

— Il a été serviable pour l'affaire d'hier soir, avec Isabelle.

— Je n'en doute pas, néanmoins, je m'attendais à ce que tu accompagne le petit cortège qui a atterrit dans ma salle de réception la nuit dernière.

— J'avais à faire.

— Je n'en doute pas, dit la mère qui n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, loin de là !

Alec bu une gorgée de son café avant de rependre :

— Isabelle va bien ?

— Comme on peut l'être après avoir été chassée du Royaume des Fées… Alec, je veux que tu ailles voir cette garce et que tu lui dises que l'on ne peut pas menacer impunément mes enfants.

Alec manqua de s'étrangler avec sa boisson au mot « garce ».

— Il faut que cette « Reine » sache à qui elle s'en prend.

— Oui, mère, je vais la voir de ce pas.

— Non, ce soir, je veux que Jace t'accompagne.

— Mais, Jace est si…

— Imprévisible, je sais, mais il est aussi un allier redoutable et un vigoureux guerrier et si cette reine s'en prend à toi, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul.

Alec soupira, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille sensible de sa mère.

— Est-ce que cela te dérange de prendre soin de ta fratrie ?

— Non, mère, je…

— Dans ce cas, ce soir, toi et Jace allez voir cette prétentieuse et vous lui direz à quel point ma progéniture ne peux être balayée de la sorte !

Le fils aîné, s'avoua vaincu, sa mère avait décrété qu'il devrait aller voir la Reine des Fées, alors, il irait. Comme toujours, il se soumettait sans broncher à la volonté de sa toute puissante mère.

— Alec, une dernière chose, dit sa mère sur le point de raccrocher.

— Oui, mère ?

— J'espère qu'avec ton Chasseur d'Ombres, ce n'est pas sérieux. Ce n'est pas le genre d'alliance à laquelle j'aspire pour toi, mon chéri.

— …

— Tu mérite tellement mieux mon garçon.

Alec reposa son portable en entendant la tonalité changer. Il regarda son café dans sa tasse et son petit déjeuner, il n'avait plus faim, ni soif.

* * *

_Il me tarde de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires et j'y répondrais avec joie !_

_J'en profite pour vous faire part d'une de mes futurs petites joies: j'aurai la chance d'aller rencontrer le casting de Shadowhunters, lors de leur convention en Belgique le mois prochain ! Peut-être que certin(e)s d'entre vous irons aussi ;-) Je serai ravie de croiser d'autre fan de Malec :-D_

_A très vite pour la suite !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello !_

_Encore merci pour vos messages !_

_Je suis heureuse de recevoir vos avis et vos spéculations sur la "race" des personnages, ici j'en dévoile un nouveau et j'espère que cela vous plaira ;-)_

_J'informe aussi qu'il y a ici un **Raiting M** ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Alec portait un long manteau qui fouettait le sol. Le col était boutonné jusqu'en haut et son cou était entouré d'une échappe en laine bleue, la capuche du manteau rabattue sur son visage. Il traversait Central parc avec silence et rapidité. La nuit venait de tomber et Jace l'attendait déjà, adossé, pour ne pas changer, contre un gros chêne tricentenaire.

— Tu as failli me faire attendre, frangin, dit Jace qui portait uniquement un jeans et un t-shirt blanc.

— Je suis là, c'est ce qui compte, répliqua Alec qui ne comptait pas passer la nuit sur cette affaire et revenir à temps au Pandémonium pour retrouver Magnus.

— Isabelle t'envoie ses amitiés, sourit Jace en suivant Alec à travers les allées arborée du parc.

— Tu veux dire qu'elle me maudit jusqu'à la fin des temps, je présume ?

— A peu près, s'amusa Jace.

Alec grogna, puis s'arrêta enfin devant l'entrée cachée du Royaume des Fées. Sans rien dire il monta sur la rambarde du pont de brique et plongea en avant en direction de l'eau. Jace attendit de voir si son frère était accepté dans ledit royaume avant de sauter comme un chat dans l'eau.

Une fois arrivé dans les bois perdus, Jace et Alec marchèrent en silence, prenant bien garde de ne toucher à rien. Ils atteignirent la cour de la Reine après dix minutes de pérégrination. Et si à New York il faisait nuit noire, ici, un beau soleil doré chauffait l'endroit, sans mettre Jace en flamme.

Jace était déjà venu dans ce Royaume pour venir récupérer Isabelle, qui s'y rendait de façon assez régulière depuis sa puberté, il n'avait cependant jamais été reçu chez la Reine des Fées et cela le rendait un peu nerveux. Alec, quant à lui, avait déjà croisé cette Reine, mais il s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Elle usait de ses charmes et de sa beauté pour tromper et tirer profit de toutes les situations possibles.

Rapidement une petite escorte s'approcha d'eux et les guida en silence jusqu'à la « salle du trône » où se trouvait la Reine des Fées. Alec et Jace regardèrent cette Reine, cachée par un rideau de perle et de fleur achever de s'habiller, avant de paraître devant eux.

Jace en découvrant la beauté de la Reine resta sans voix, ce qui chez lui était chose rare. Alec, quant à lui, parfaitement indifférent aux attraits féminins de la Fée ne manifesta pas de surprise en croisant à nouveau la rousse flamboyante aux yeux verts.

— Un Vampire et un Sorcier… Drôle de couple, s'amusa la Reine en marchant vers eux.

Elle portait une sorte de robe à la traîne longue qui glissait trois mètres derrière elle. Le tissu était transparent et cousu de perle et de brocart d'argent aux motifs floraux. La robe collait les formes de la Reine et il était impossible d'ignorer la couleur de ses tétons, ainsi que la forme de ses fesses. Alec la regarda dans les yeux. Elle pouvait paraître jeune, très jeune même pas plus de seize ans, pourtant, lorsqu'on se plongeait dans son regard on y voyait le puits des années.

— Nous sommes venus pour…

— Vous incliner à la place de votre « sœur » ? s'enquit la Reine en coupant Alec pour bien montrer qu'elle était au courant qu'ils étaient les frères d'Isabelle.

— Non, dit d'une voix cassante Alec qui n'avait pas l'intention de s'incliner devant qui que ce soit.

— Et toi, Vampire ? Montreras-tu du respect pour la Reine des Fées ? demanda-t-elle en posant un doigt sur Jace avant de le contourner toujours en laissant courir son doigt sur lui.

Jace frissonna de plaisir. Alec se retint de soupirer trop ouvertement.

— Nous sommes venus de la part de notre mère, fini par dire Jace qui avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Jace était subjugué par la beauté de la Reine.

— Je n'ai pas l'honneur de la connaître, reconnue la Fée en revenant devant Jace pour mieux l'observer avec attention.

Jace, qui était mort depuis plus de deux cents ans sentit presque son cœur palpiter sous le regard incendiaire de la sublime rousse.

— Notre mère possède beaucoup de noms, dit Alec qui essayait de ramener la conversation sur le sujet de leur visite.

— Tout comme moi, répliqua la Reine qui s'avança un peu plus de Jace. Je possède beaucoup de nom, mais pour vous… ça sera Clary.

Clary semblait sincèrement intriguée par Jace et cela était plus que réciproque. Alec, qui se sentait de trop se racla la gorge.

— Reine Clary, reprit Alec. Nous avons un message de la part de notre mère.

— Je l'écoute, dit-elle sans quitter Jace du regard.

— Elle vous informe qu'elle vous interdit à présent et dans le futur de menacer à nouveau sa progéniture. Elle refuse que vous émettiez la moindre atteinte à ses enfants et enfin, si vous attentez quoi que ce soit, elle vous tuera.

Cette fois-ci la Reine, tourna son regard glaçant sur Alec. Elle s'approcha de lui à une vitesse incroyable et planta son ongle sous le menton d'Alec. Le Sorcier était bien plus grand qu'elle de plusieurs centimètres, cependant Clary ne se laissait nullement impressionnée. Elle était mille fois plus puissante et supérieure à ce petit bidouilleur de magie !

— Comment ose-t-elle me menacer ! Moi ! La Reine des Fées ! Ignore-t-elle qui je suis ?! grinça Clary en enfonçant son doigt jusqu'à blesser Alec.

— Je crois, Reine Clary, que vous, vous ignorez qui elle est, rectifia Alec qui ne manifesta pas la sensation de douleur alors que l'ongle de la Reine avait entaillé sa peau et que du sang perlait.

— Je ferais ce que bon me semble ! rugit la Reine avec une telle amplitude vocale que la pièce sans toit se mit à vibrer.

— Pas avec elle…

— Quel est son nom ?!

— Pour nous, c'est notre mère, pour certain, Maryse, mais pour vous, Reine Clary, elle se nomme Lilith.

Clary retira immédiatement son doigt de sous le menton d'Alec et recula de plusieurs pas comme brûlée à l'acide par le sang du Sorcier. Sa cour et elle-même prirent une attitude hostile et les oreilles de Clary, tout comme ses dents semblèrent s'allonger et devenir encore plus pointures, ses yeux plus primitifs et ses ongles plus tranchants. Jace subjugué ne put s'empêcher de continuer à l'admirer, aussi terrible soit-elle devenue.

Alec essuya tranquillement sa blessure et avec un peu de magie il soigna sa plaie. Sans bouger il continua de sa voix devenue dure et sans appel :

— Si vous levez la main sur Isabelle, Jace ou moi, la vengeance de la mère de tout les démons et donc la mère de toutes les Créatures Obscures, se fera un devoir de venir vous dévorer. La mise en garde est dite, acheva Alec avant de se tourner, faisant voleter dans son dos son long manteau.

Jace détacha à regret son regard de la Reine, si belle et si dangereuse, puis emboîta le pas à son frère et ils quittèrent sans un bruit la cour. Une fois de retour à Central Parc, Jace retrouva sa capacité à parler :

— Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort ?

— Et toi, mon frère, tu n'as pas été un peu trop muet ? répliqua Alec qui vérifia l'heure sur son portable.

Il lui restait dix minutes pour se rendre en temps et heure à son rendez-vous avec Magnus au Pandémonium.

— Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas se montrer si rude avec la Reine des Fées, elle ne nous a rien fait après tout…

— Elle a menacé Isabelle, fit Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

— Juste un peu, modéra Jace.

— Jace, tu as bu, ou mangé quelque chose là-bas ? s'inquiéta alors Alec en tâtant le cou de son frère.

— Cesse donc de me tripoter ! s'exclama Jace en bondissant hors de la portée d'Alec. Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais tout de même ! Contrôle tes ardeurs et gardes-les pour ton Magnus !

Alec, leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais justement le retrouver, alors à moins que tu aies besoin de moi pour faire le rapport de notre visite à mère, je vais y aller.

Jace fit un magistral doigt d'honneur à son grand frère, puis disparut dans la nuit en usant de sa super vitesse de Vampire. Alec ne s'en formalisa pas et ouvrit un portail.

* * *

Magnus marchait vivement. Il avait remonté le col de sa veste en cuir, car un froid insidieux c'était glissé dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme. Il avançait à vive allure, pour gagner à temps de Pandémonium. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé à l'armurerie et il ne voulait pas être en retard pour sa soirée avec Alec. Le Sorcier avait occupé toutes ses pensées… Magnus atteignit enfin la boîte de nuit. Il se faufila sans se faire voir, grâce à sa rune d'invisibilité dans l'antre festive. Là il déroba une bière posée sur le plateau d'une serveuse et s'en alla tranquillement rejoindre une des tables hautes en bord de piste, juste en face de l'entrée. Il ne voulait pas manquer l'arrivée d'Alec ! Avec nervosité il entama la bière volée, ses yeux fixés sur l'entrée.

Alec était devant la boîte, caché dans l'ombre du mur face à l'établissement. Sa capuche rabattue sur son visage, presque invisible aux yeux des Terrestres. Alec hésitait atrocement : maintenant qu'il avait vu Magnus entrer dans le Pandémonium il mourrait d'envie de l'y retrouver, pourtant… Sa mère l'avait mise en garde. Il savait qu'elle ne tolérerait pas qu'il poursuive ainsi leur relation, pourtant… Oh, oui pourtant Magnus l'avait ensorcelé et c'était un comble pour un Sorcier ! Plus il réfléchissait, plus tout s'embrouillait. Les mots de sa mère lui vrillaient les tympans, mais les souvenirs brûlant des baisers de Magnus… Alec quitta son poste d'observation, et se mêla à la foule qui était par vague. Une fois à l'intérieur son regard fut comme aimanté vers la présence de Magnus. Lentement il fit tomber sa capuche vers l'arrière et découvrit son visage pour le Chasseur d'Ombre qui le dévorait du regard tout en buvant une bière.

Magnus posa son verre, descendit du tabouret haut et marcha droit vers Alec. Une fois arrêté devant lui, ils se regardèrent avec intensité, ignorant les danseurs éméchés, la musique qui hurlait et l'annonce imminente d'une soirée mousse. Torse à torse, ils se regardaient avec animalité.

Alec oublia instantanément la mise en garde de sa mère et Magnus fit taire les futurs reproches du Directeur Rey. Ce qui comptait c'était ici et maintenant.

D'un même mouvement les deux hommes s'agrippèrent et s'embrassèrent avec fièvre. Les bras puissants d'Alec se referment autour de Magnus, tandis que le Chasseur d'Ombres enfouissait ses doigts dans les mèches brunes du Sorcier. Ils retrouvèrent l'odeur de l'autre et la saveur de sa langue. Magnus aux Anges, grogna de satisfaction en retrouvant la salive d'Alec. Alec sentait son cœur s'emballer, tout comme il sentit celui de Magnus frapper fort contre lui. Plus ils s'embrassaient plus leur corps se serraient l'un contre l'autre et plus la chaleur qui se dégageaient d'eux augmentait. Les gens autour les regardaient avec envie, concupiscence, ou étonnement. Ce n'était pas courant que deux mecs se galochent aussi ouvertement au beau milieu de la piste du Pandémonium et encore moins deux canons comme ça !

Soudain, alors qu'Alec sentait le sexe de Magnus se durcir contre lui, un jet de mousse blanche et coulante dégoulina du plafond et recouvrit en quelques instants la piste et les danseurs. La foule éclata d'un grand cri de joie. Magnus surprit, puis amusé leva les bras en l'air pour crier avec la liesse générale, essuya ses cheveux en arrière, sa coiffure était ruinée de toute façon, puis s'agrippa à nouveau au cou d'Alec pour l'embrasser à en perdre la tête. L'eau de la mousse collaient leurs vêtements à leur peau et ce contact n'en était que plus sensuel. Magnus était comme un chien fou, il vivait l'instant présent et se moquait bien des conséquences, ce qu'il voulait c'était continuer de tenir contre lui ce brun ténébreux qui possédait une queue faite pour lui ! Magnus voulait Alec plus que tout ! Plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré quoi que ce soit, ou qui que ce soit ! Était-ce dû à l'interdit ? Plus c'était interdit, plus il avait tendance à foncer tête baissée, ou alors, simplement parce qu'Alec était différent des autres ?

Alec faisait courir ses mains sous le blouson de cuir de Magnus et sous son t-shirt trempé, il touchait sa peau fine et chaude, c'était si enivrant, si bon de le tenir contre lui. Sa langue caressant la sienne et son souffle glissant sur sa joue. Alec sentait que sous ses paupières closes ses yeux de chats étaient là, bien présent et marquant son excitation. La bouche de Magnus avait le goût de la bière, mais aussi de la vie à l'état pur. La vie sans entrave, sans jugement.

La mousse redoubla et bientôt elle arriva à leur taille. Ils étaient trempés, mais s'en moquaient éperdument.

— On va chez moi ? demanda Alec à l'oreille de Magnus alors qu'ils bandaient l'un et l'autre terriblement fort.

Magnus qui dévorait Alec du regard fut plus qu'excité de voir ses yeux de chats, preuve qu'il ne pouvait se contrôler en sa présence. Avec malice et effronterie, il prit la main d'Alec et l'attira hors de la piste de danse. Il n'avait pas la patience de sortir du club, de marcher jusqu'à un endroit discret pour faire apparaître un portail, non, il voulait Alec et il le voulait maintenant !

Le Sorcier se laissa guider dans un recoin du Pandémonium, pas tout à fait hors de vue des autres, mais pas non plus à la vue de tous. Il souriait. Il acceptait cette folie. Il crevait d'envie de faire l'amour et l'endroit que venait de choisir Magnus lui convenait relativement. Alec usa de sa magie et les deux hommes disparurent aux yeux du reste du monde. Il avait mis en place un charme pour repousser les Terrestres et les rendre indétectables à leur vue.

Magnus sauta sur Alec fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche tout en jetant sa veste détrempée au sol.

— Je te veux, tout de suite, grogna-t-il en ouvrant sa braguette de son pantalon de cuir et débouclant sa ceinture.

— Magnus, répondit Alec qui savait qu'il aurait dû refuser cette proposition, mais qui ne le voulait absolument pas.

Alec avec son regard félin poussa Magnus contre le mur peint en noir du Pandémonium. Le Chasseur d'Ombre sourit dans la pénombre. Un stroboscope se mit en marche et avec des mouvements découpés par la lumière épileptique, il vit Alec s'agenouiller devant lui. Son cerveau se mit en pause et ses sens le dominèrent dès l'instant où il sentit les doigts d'Alec fouiller dans son boxer pour en sortir son sexe gorgé de sang. La bouche du Sorcier s'abaissa sur son gland et Magnus colla son dos au mur, ses doigts crispés dans la chevelure brune d'Alec.

Alec n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose : faire une fellation – çà, oui-, mais au beau milieu d'un club bondé : non ! pourtant sa faim de Magnus était plus forte que tout ! il regarda l'expression éperdu de Magnus lorsqu'il avala le sommet de sa verge et l'extase qui s'y peignit aussitôt le combla de toutes les manières possibles.

Alec s'était demandé tout le jour le goût qu'aurait le sexe de Magnus et sa forme contre son palet, il ne fut pas déçu de l'attente et son imagination était si loin de la vérité !

Magnus respirait par la bouche de grandes goulées d'air tandis qu'il regardait le visage d'Alec monter et descendre le long de sa queue, qui ne cessait de grossir. Plus Alec le suçait, plus son sexe palpitait et se gorgeait de désir. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'éclater comme un ballon que l'on aurait trop gonflé !

Une nouvelle pluie de mousse se déversa sur la piste et coula jusqu'à eux. Alec agenouillé disparut presque sous cette marrée blanche. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas ! Rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'arrêter ! à présent il montait et descendait le long de cette hampe veinée et dorée avec fureur. Inclinant sa gorge pour l'inviter à venir s'y mouvoir en profondeur. Suçant le gland, aspirant le liquide pré-séminal et jouant de ses doigts pour le branler avec savoir-faire.

Magnus gémissait la bouche grande ouverte, de façon clairement obscène. Il tremblait de plaisir. Ses mains donnant un rythme à Alec, ou bien suivait-il celui imposé par le Sorcier ? Il ne savait plus ! il n'était qu'une boule de nerf sur le point de jouir !

— Alexander ! cria-t-il en sentant ses bourses se comprimer juste avant d'éjaculer.

Alec, qui aurait eut le temps de se retirer, accepta la semence dans sa bouche et continua de le sucer, voulant lui offrir le plus de plaisir, mais également tout connaître de son corps.

Magnus gémissait, tremblait et s'adossait au mur comme un naufragé à une bouée, sans lui, il se serait effondré de plaisir. Les paupières closes, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir jouir si fort. Tout son être était comme soulevé du sol et projeté en l'air.

Alec lécha encore le sexe de Magnus, puis il se redressa et collant son nez dans son cou, cherchant des caresses. Dans son pantalon son propre sexe était sur le point de subir un orgasme puissant. Faire cette fellation à Magnus l'avait excité au plus haut point.

Magnus noua ses bras autour des épaules d'Alec, puis l'embrassa, découvrant le goût de son sperme sur la langue d'Alec. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. L'homme qu'il désirait le rendait ivre de plaisir.

— Alexander, gémit Magnus qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

— Magnus, gronda Alec d'une voix si basse qu'elle fit frissonner de plaisir le Chasseur d'Ombres. J'en veux encore…

Magnus cru défaillir non seulement au son de cette voix grave et sensuelle, mais aussi à ce qu'elle promettait comme nuit.

— Où tu veux, fini par dire Magnus en déposant ses lèvres sur celle d'Alec pour un baiser sulfureux.

Alec serrant Magnus contre lui sourit, puis s'assurant que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, fit apparaître un portail dans le mur contre lequel Magnus était adossé. Dans la seconde qui suivit ils atterrirent sur son lit.

* * *

_Il me tarde de lire vos reviews ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :-D_

_A très vite ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello !_

_Merci ! Merci pour vos messages, vos ajouts ! C'est une vraie récompense pour moi ! Merci !_

_Ici un chapitre où je vais développer quelque peu l'intrigue ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Magnus se réveilla, à présent il reconnaissait le loft du Sorcier.

Il s'habituait à voir le design épuré, les tons gris et la déco minimaliste. Tout était ordonné, rangé, classé, placé. Magnus s'amusait à y mettre le bazar parfois. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'il se réveillait constamment chez Alec. Si au début il avait été étonné de ce rituel, à présent, il y avait pris goût. Se réveiller chaque matin dans les bras de son amant, était un délice incroyable ! Et Alec lui faisait si bien l'amour la nuit, et l'épuisait à souhait qu'il n'avait strictement ni la force, ni la volonté de le quitter comme un voleur au beau milieu de la nuit.

A l'Institut il avait laissé courir le bruit qu'il avait une amante très chaude du côté de SoHo et qu'il y passait ses nuits. Pour le moment le stratagème fonctionnait et le Directeur Rey n'avait rien eu à y redire tant qu'il arrivait à l'heure au débriefing du matin.

Magnus s'étira doucement, ses reins étaient douloureux, il faut dire que la nuit passée ils avaient baisé dans tout le loft mettant à mal le rangement monacal d'Alec ! Magnus regarda avec un air très satisfait le canapé retourné, la table basse cassée en deux en son centre et l'étagère renversée sur le côté, autant d'endroit où les deux hommes s'étaient embrassés où pénétrés avec fougue !

Magnus su, dès l'instant où il se redressa, qu'il aurait bien du mal à marcher et s'asseoir aujourd'hui ! Il faut dire que cette nuit, ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte !

Magnus, ses cheveux aplatis par le gel sur un coté de son crâne, avait l'air d'un homme reput et parfaitement décoiffé. Avec tendresse il regarda le corps assoupit et étalé d'Alec. Il était nu, dans toute sa gloire, allongé sur le ventre, son visage caché par son avant-bras replié sur sa tête. Il était beau, comme un enfant et sexy comme un dieu. Magnus n'en revenait toujours pas de jouir, des beautés de ce corps-ci. Si bon, si musclé, si fougueux et si magique !

Magnus, sans bruit s'extirpa du lit, rabattant la couverture sur le corps de son amant. Il marcha vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche brûlante. Il s'enduisit le corps avec le gel douche d'Alec qui sentait bon le bois de santal. Puis face au miroir embué, il disciplina sa crête, se rasa rapidement et acheva sa préparation en cherchant ses habits dans le loft. Il avait une serviette nouée autour des hanches, tandis qu'il remontait le fils de la soirée dernière pour savoir où avait atterrit quoi ? Il retrouva une de ses bottes sous un tas de livres tombés de l'étagère cassée, sa veste en cuir dans la cuisine et une chaussette sur la table à manger.

— Comment t'es arrivé là toi ? demanda Magnus amusé.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit après un bref tour de clef dans la serrure. Magnus lâcha ses affaires pour s'emparer de sa lame séraphique posée sur le canapé, prêt à se battre contre cette intrusion matinale. Magnus adopta la courbure d'attaque, ferma son expression et lutta contre son envie de retenir la serviette humide qui n'allait pas tarder de se détacher de ses hanches.

Isabelle entra dans l'appartement en toisant Magnus d'un air amusé. La très belle brune avait natté sa chevelure épaisse le long de son crâne. Elle portait un mini short noir et des cuissardes rouges qui remontait jusqu'à son aine. Elle avait aussi un blouson en cuir rouge vif du même acabit et rien en dessous, comme en témoignait l'échancrure qui laissait bien voir son décolleté et le tatouage d'une patte de loup entre ses seins généreux. Elle avait également laqué ses lèvres d'un rouge tout aussi incendiaire et cachait ses yeux moqueurs derrière de grosses lunettes de soleil fumées.

— Salut, le Néphilim, s'amusa Isabelle en faisant claquer un chewing-gum entre ses lèvres sans abîmer son maquillage élaboré. Mon frangin dort encore ?

— Bonjour, dit Magnus en rangeant son arme et renouant précautionneusement sa serviette autour de ses hanches.

Que sa famille sache qu'ils sortaient ensemble c'était une chose, mais se faire surprendre nu dans l'appartement, c'était une autre paire de manche ! Magnus joua la carte de la décontraction, si Isabelle ne semblait pas choqué, Magnus décida d'adopter une attitude tranquille et désinvolte :

— Il dort encore, oui.

— Je vois, dit-elle en louchant vers le lit à droite de sa position. Je vais aller le réveiller.

— Je ne crois pas que… Ok, ne m'écoute pas…

Isabelle marcha en roulant des hanches et faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet jusqu'au lit d'Alec, puis saisit un oreiller et l'abattit avec force sur la tête d'Alec en hurlant :

— DEBOUT là-dedans !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Isabelle décolla immédiatement du sol et se retrouva plaquer au plafond par des flammes noires. Alec se redressa dans son lit le visage rouge de colère.

— Comment oses-tu ?! Non seulement tu t'introduis chez moi sans permission, mais en plus tu me réveilles de la sorte ?! Ignores-tu que tu dois le respect à ton aînée !

— Alec ! Lâche-moi ! s'écria Isabelle qui tentait de se débattre vainement.

Alec aperçu alors que Magnus était encore là. Il fit descendre sa sœur au sol et s'habilla d'un claquement de doigts. Il sortit de son lit et marcha avec humeur vers le salon pour aider Magnus à retrouver ses vêtements.

— Tu vas me dire ce que tu fabriques ici ? fini par grogner Alec en tendant doucement son pantalon à Magnus.

— Mère veut te voir.

Magnus vit très clairement Alec se crisper imperceptiblement.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas appeler ? Ou frapper à la porte ?

— J'ai la clé !

— C'est uniquement pour les urgences !

— Il me semble que c'en était une !

— Et bien ce n'est pas le cas !

— Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu Alec ! se lamenta Isabelle en s'affalant sur le canapé tout en baissant ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux mater le corps humide et nu de Magnus.

— Et vas-tu cesser de regarder Magnus de la sorte !

— Il est mignon, dit Isabelle en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais manger épicé…

Magnus éclata d'un petit rire avant de se taire sous le regard courroucé d'Alec.

— Je vais m'habiller, dit-il en filant vers la salle de bain.

Sitôt eut-il fermé la porte qu'il entendit Isabelle et Alec reprendre leur dispute de plus belle. Il en sortit quelques instants plus tard, prêt à partir. Il ramassa sa lame séraphique et la rangea rapidement dans son étui. Il ne savait trop comment se comporter, s'il devait embrasser Alec avant de partir ou simplement les saluer avant de filer à l'anglaise. Finalement la solution s'imposa d'elle-même.

— Je suis navré pour cette intrusion, décidément tu ne vois pas ma famille sous son meilleur jour, à croire qu'à chaque fois, ils font tout pour me mettre hors de moi, ou m'embarrasser, s'excusa Alec en prenant Magnus par le bras pour le raccompagner vers la sortie. Isabelle tu veux bien nous laisser une minute ? demanda Alec en jetant un regard froid à sa sœur qui les regardait avec un grand sourire concupiscent.

— Allez-y, galochez-vous, j'ai déjà vu bien pire que deux hommes qui s'embrassent, dit Isabelle en souriant de plus belle heureuse de mettre hors de lui le vieux Sorcier.

— Izzy ! s'exclama Alec agacé au plus haut point.

— Roh ! pesta la louve en s'allongeant dans le canapé.

Alec soupira puis dirigea toute son attention sur Magnus, le couvant de son regard bleu azur, caressant de ses pouces les épaules de son amant.

— J'aurai aimé te dire au revoir avec plus de tendresse, lui chuchota-t-il en souriant doucement.

Magnus sentit son cœur frapper sur un rythme délicieux. Dans le dos d'Alec, il vit Isabelle se redresser et les regarder en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour demander à Magnus de ne rien dire.

— Je t'appelle plus tard, dit Alec en glissant son visage vers celui de Magnus.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et Magnus oublia la jeune sœur qui les regardait en souriant comme une collégienne devant son film pour ado préférée.

— On se voit ce soir ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux après leur baiser.

— Si tu n'as pas de patrouille ?

— Je ne crois pas, il faut que je reconfirme avec Kat'.

Alec sourit et Magnus ouvrit la porte.

— A plus tard, dit le Chasseur d'Ombres en saluant de la main Isabelle qui se contenta d'agiter vaguement les doigts dans sa direction.

A peine la porte fermée, Magnus entendit le frère été la sœur reprendre leur chamaillerie de plus belle. Finalement ça avait du bon d'être fils unique !

* * *

Alec, en avait assez d'être sollicité par sa mère pour jouer au chaperon avec son frère et sa sœur ! Là encore, elle lui avait demandé d'aller voir Jace et d'apprendre pourquoi il avait délaissé son clan depuis presque neuf jours d'affilés ! Alec n'avait pas que ça à faire, aussi se contenta-t-il de lui laisser un message sur son portable. Son Vampire de frère cadet avait le chic pour disparaître des semaines entières sans autre explications que : « Cette fille était canon », ou encore : « Mais, j'ignorais que l'Australie était si grande ! ». Alec savait très bien où était son inconscient de frère : avec la Reine Clary ! Cependant il n'avait pas voulu avertir sa mère de cette escapade amoureuse, il ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuie à Jace. Et même s'il l'avait mis en garde il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait rien de faire de plus. Qui plus est, il était vraiment très mal placé pour faire la morale à Jace : il sortait bien avec un Chasseur d'Ombres ! Et cette mésalliance-ci était sans doute bien pire aux yeux de sa mère… la Reine des Fées avait au moins le « mérite » d'être à moitié démon, Magnus lui était à moitié Ange… autant dire tout à fait hors de portée d'Alec, aux yeux de sa mère, qui se moquait bien que son fils préférait les hommes aux femmes…

Alec ignorait si sa mère savait qu'il continuait à fréquenter Magnus ou si elle pensait qu'il avait suivi son premier conseil… ce qu'il savait cependant c'était que ni Isabelle, ni Jace n'étaient allés le dénoncer et de ça, il leur en savait gré.

Alec jouait au grand frère depuis déjà tellement d'années avec Jace, alors, depuis qu'Isabelle était venue agrandir la famille, il avait l'impression d'être à plein temps le chaperon de Jace et d'Isabelle ! Mais cette fois-ci il s'en remettait au destin : il avait prévenu Jace et à présent, il devait se remettre sur le dossier qu'il avait mit de côté depuis sa rencontre avec Magnus ! Il avait appris, par son réseau fermé, qu'une branche de la mafia de New York louait les services d'un Sorcier pour augmenter leur chiffre d'affaire ! Alec ne pouvait décemment pas fermer les yeux et il ne pouvait pas compter sur le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ou sur n'importe qui d'ailleurs pour faire ce travail ! S'il fallait se salir les mains, Alec n'hésitait pas. Il n'avait pas peur de donner la mort, pas plus que d'affronter les ténèbres. Après tout, il était le fils de Lilith !

Alec consulta son portable une dernière fois, puis se mit en quête de ce Sorcier corrompu qui vendait ses charmes et ses potions pour cette mafia nauséabonde.

* * *

Magnus se trouvait étonnamment serein avec cette rencontre au saut du lit ! Après tout, ni Alec, ni lui ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour se cacher, si ce n'est qu'ils ne le clamaient pas à grande voix dans la rue ! Magnus, quant à lui, se gardait bien de divulguer quoi que ce soit de sa vie privée à l'Institut. Les esprits y sont si étroits et si fermés. Il préférait mentir et cela ne lui causait aucun cas de conscience ! Et puis, il fallait bien justifier les suçons dans le cou, où les cernes après une nuit de sexe affolante…

En arrivant de bon matin à l'Institut Magnus longea les couloirs saluant à la ronde les équipe de la nuit qui allaient se coucher. Il prit son poste, écouta le débriefing du matin, se retenant de bayer à trois reprises, puis se mit en quête d'un café bien noir et de quoi manger. Il était affamé ! alors qu'il descendait son deuxième café, il vit s'approcher le Directeur de l'Institut. Magnus essaya de se fondre dans le décor, de disparaître de la vue de Rey, mais ce fut peine perdue : c'était lui qu'il cherchait !

— Bane ! s'exclama Lorenzo Rey en voyant le Chasseur d'Ombres qu'il exécrait le plus.

— Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Magnus avec affabilité tout en mimant la surprise de le voir.

— Retirez-moi tout de suite ce sourire débile de votre visage et suivez-moi dans mon bureau, nous avons à parler !

Magnus termina sa tasse d'un trait brûlant, puis la reposa sur le comptoir avant de suivre bon gré malgré le Directeur.

Une fois enfermé dans son bureau, Magnus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit le couperet. Ce n'était JAMAIS bon signe d'être convoqué de la sorte par Lorenzo Rey de si bon matin !

Magnus fit rapidement l'inventaire de ce que pourrait bien lui reprocher le Directeur, mais il ne trouva aucune réelle faute à son actif ces derniers jours !

— Votre père m'a appelé ce matin.

Ah, c'était donc ça : son père, le sujet de cette conversation ! Magnus se referma comme une coquille.

— Il m'a demandé pourquoi son fils était sans cesse relayé aux taches subalternes…. Etes-vous allez vous plaindre du traitement qui vous été réservé ici ? s'enquit Rey avec suspicion.

— Non, Monsieur.

— … Je ne vous crois pas, Bane, mais, je vais faire tout comme…

Magnus fit une moue crispée, mais ne répondit pas à la provocation.

Comment Rey pouvait-il savoir que Magnus ne parlait plus à son père depuis qu'il était arrivé à New York ?!

— Il m'a sommé, commença le Directeur en marquant une pause ici pour montrer sa désapprobation totale. De vous confier des missions plus intéressantes et plus « prestigieuse » d'après ces propres mots.

Magnus écoutait, silencieux.

— Aussi, je vais me faire un plaisir de vous confier, Bane, vous première enquête de terrain !

Dans le corps de Magnus il y eut une petite révolution ! Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'il espérait ça sans oser l'attendre ! Depuis sa venue, il était chargé de tuer des démons mineurs, de faire les pires horaires, de ne jamais aller enquêter et de nettoyer tout et n'importe quoi !

Lorenzo Rey vit que cette nouvelle enthousiasmait le jeune homme, aussi mit-il un poing d'honneur à le détromper sur cette « faveur ».

— Sachez, Bane, que j'attends des résultats rapides et une réussite totale de cette mission, sans quoi je vous reverrais à vos « tâches subalternes ».

— Monsieur, vous n'aurez pas à…

— Je n'ai pas terminé !

Magnus essaya de mesurer son entrain.

— Je vous confie l'enquête du fantôme, acheva Lorenzo Rey avec un sourire de chacal.

Si Magnus avait éprouvé de l'enthousiasme ou de la joie à l'idée d'enquêter, tout s'évapora aussitôt ! l'enquête du Fantôme était un dossier ouvert depuis des années ! Des années d'enquête avec plusieurs Chasseurs d'Ombres expérimentés qui s'y était essayé sans succès ! Tous s'y était cassé les dents et tous avaient fini par jeter l'éponge ! Magnus déglutit, c'était donc ça le piège : on lui offrait une enquête insolvable et s'il ne la clôturait pas, il serait à jamais délégué aux menus travaux !

La désillusion se disputa à la colère dans le crâne de Magnus qui tentait de ne rien laisser paraître au Directeur qui se délectait de la situation !

— Vous pouvez disposer, dit Rey sans plus regarder Magnus comme s'il s'agissait d'une mouche dérangeante.

Magnus sortit du bureau avec respect, puis marcha à vive allure jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Elle était vide à cette heure matinale, heureusement. Il referma les portes derrière lui. Puis hurla de rage ! les hauts murs imposants répercutèrent en échos son cri de rage. Magnus arracha de son dos sa veste et son t-shirt, il vira avec autant de colère ses chaussures et chaussette, une fois torse, pieds nus il courut se saisir d'une hallebarde. Il fonça sur les cibles et mannequins d'entraînement et commença à se défouler ! Au bout d'une heure, il avait déchiqueté trois cibles et mit en pièce un mannequin de la taille d'un ogre ! Il ne se sentait pas apaisé pour autant ! Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, mais ce n'était pas assez ! il fallait qu'il évacue encore toute cette rage qui lui dévorait le ventre ! Car c'était si injuste ! Il ne pourrait jamais faire ses preuves comme n'importe qui ! Non, parce qu'il était le fils d'Asmodée Bane ! Le Grand Inquisiteur ! Et que ce même père le surprotégeait depuis que sa femme s'était suicidée alors que Magnus n'avait pas dix ans ! Dès lors Magnus était devenu son univers et il l'avait surprotégé, surentraîné et parfaitement étouffé ! Magnus s'était imaginé qu'en quittant Idris il pourrait enfin s'émanciper… Non, l'ombre de son père le suivait, tout comme son nom… Dès qu'on entendait « Bane », tout le monde pensait au Grand Inquisiteur totalement terrifiant et tout puissant ! Personne ne regardait jamais Magnus tel qu'il était ! Il le voyait comme le rejeton de cet homme effrayant !

Sauf… Alec. Oui, Alec, n'en avait cure de connaître ou non le père de Magnus ! Alec se foutait bien de savoir qu'il était le fils du Grand Inquisiteur ! Cette seule pensée aida Magnus à regagner le calme. Il s'assit au beau milieu de la salle et déposa sa hallebarde à côté de lui. Magnus respira par le nez, s'allongea sur les carreaux de marbres et de pierre. Il laissa sa sueur dégouliner au sol. Penser à Alec le calmait. Alors il pensa à lui de toutes ses forces, de toutes les fibres de son être.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa paix intérieur, Magnus se leva, il nettoya ses dégâts, puis rangea son arme dans l'armoire des hallebardes. Il marcha, fatigué vers sa chambre à l'Institut et s'enferma dans sa cabine de douche. Il avait besoin de se décrasser ! Il regrettait tellement de devoir retirer de sa peau l'odeur du gel douche d'Alec, mais, il s'y résigna et se lava avec lenteur, pensant encore à son amant pour éteindre les feux de rage qui brillaient encore sous la cendre de la colère.

Magnus se concentra sur le son de la voix d'Alec, sur ses grains de beauté disséminés sur sa peau blanche, sur son sourcil gauche coupée en son milieu, à la forme de ses yeux, la douceur de ses mains.

Magnus sortit de sous la douche, comme un homme nouveau.

— Tu veux que je résolve cette faire, Rey ? Pas de problème, je vais le faire, se jura-t-il à lui-même.

* * *

_Alors?! Donnez-moi vos impressions ! ;-)_

_A très vite pour la suite ! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello !_

_Voici un chapitre **Raiting M**, il me tarde d'avoir vos avis ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Alec ouvrit magiquement la porte de son appartement, Magnus entra comme une tornade. Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de s'étreindre. Magnus embrassa sans plus attendre la bouche d'Alec. Il lui avait tant manqué !

Deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, car Magnus avait enchaîné les horaires de nuit. Deux jours interminablement bien trop longs ! Alec savoura leurs retrouvailles. De son côté non plus il n'avait pas chômé, il avait réussi à identifier sa cible et demain, dans la soirée, il passerait à l'action, mais ce soir, il se consacrait entièrement à son fougueux amant.

— Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Magnus en retirant son blouson en cuir pour le déposer sur le dossier du canapé d'Alec.

— Et moi, t'ai-je manqué ? répondit Alec amusé par le ton de Magnus.

— Oui et j'espère que tu ne t'ai pas consolé de mon absence avec d'autre jolis garçons ! s'exclama Magnus en mordant le cou d'Alec.

Doucement Alec prit le visage de Magnus entre ses mains et le regarda avec intensité avant de répondre :

— Non, personne ne peut me consoler de ton absence.

Alec réalisait de jour en jour à quel point Magnus était devenu un point d'ancrage essentiel à son existence, qui jusqu'à présent avait été assez morne et terriblement ennuyeuse. Dès que son Chasseur d'Ombres arrivait, il ne savait à quoi s'attendre, aussi bien à ses coiffures excentriques, qu'à son humeur, à ses sourires, à ses baisers. Magnus était un véritable kaléidoscope ! Alec sentait qu'entre eux, il y avait non seulement cette alchimie physique, car lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble le monde autour d'eux pouvait bien partir en fumée, plus rien ne comptait, mais Alec appréciait aussi sa conversation, et sa présence… C'était nouveau pour Alec qui avait toujours été solitaire, hors de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais ouvert son loft a d'autre conquêtes, ou passé des soirées à boire et rire avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jace ! Alec le savait Magnus chamboulait son monde, il renversait ses priorités et y mettait de l'ordre, tout en disséminant son bazar dans sa vie et son appartement !

Magnus jeta négligemment ses chaussures sous la table basse et d'un pas tranquille marcha vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir deux bières. Il ne pouvait le dire, mais depuis quelques temps il se sentait plus chez lui dans ce loft avec Alec qu'à l'Institut où il ne faisait que croiser des soldats de la nuit et où l'individualité était mal vue. Magnus qui attendait d'être en repos pour porter autre chose que du noir et mettre un trait de khôl sous ses yeux ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi l'Institut et cela était sans doute grandement dû à la réaction des autres lorsqu'ils le croisaient ! Personne n'ignorait qui il était et l'ombre de son père, comme toujours lui pesait terriblement ! Ici au moins, Magnus pouvait oublier cette menace lointaine et profiter du simple fait d'être avec Alec, de passer du bon temps, de boire, de baiser et d'être enfin heureux ! Oui, il était heureux, comme il ne l'avait jamais été et comme il ne l'avait jamais espéré ! Rien que de voir, sentir, ou toucher Alec le remplissait d'alégresse. Quand ils s'embrassaient il avait l'impression qu'un milliard de petites bulles venaient le chatouiller sous la surface de sa peau. Magnus attendait leurs retrouvailles à chaque fois avec plus d'impatience.

— Tu as soif ? demanda Magnus avant de décapsuler à la main la bière destinée à Alec.

— Oui, je prendrais volontiers un verre avec toi, répondit Alec tout en détaillant l'allure de Magnus.

Ce soir le Chasseur d'Ombres portait un jean moulant gris, un sweat à motif organique et autour de son cou pendait un sautoir à la forme d'un croc de démon. Magnus c'était coiffée non pas en crête, comme il aimait tant le faire, mais ses cheveux étaient sagement peignés vers l'arrière, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être à la fois plus âgée et plus petit. Alec le regarda se mouvoir dans son loft comme si chaque centimètre carré lui appartenait. C'était un des talents de Magnus : tout ce qu'il faisait, donnait l'impression que le monde lui appartenait.

Magnus marcha jusqu'à Alec et lui tendit la bière. Ils trinquèrent en se regardant dans les yeux et burent leurs premières gorgées sans rompre le regard qui les unissaient.

Magnus dévorait Alec du regard. Il aimait tellement son corps, cette peau chaude, son cœur qui battait doucement à la manière d'un sang mêlé et sa façon de perdre le contrôle lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ses yeux de chats étaient le garant d'un orgasme puissant. Magnus regardait Alec. Il le voyait même à travers ses couches de vêtements, il le voyait, même s'il essayait de dissimuler sa personne en portant des vêtements larges et longs. Il avait remarqué qu'Alec ne sortait jamais sans faire basculer sur son visage une capuche. Il n'avait pas encore demandé pourquoi Alec masquait sa beauté, mais un jour, il le ferait.

— Comment s'est passée ta journée ? s'enquit doucement Alec qui fixait le cou de Magnus en s'imaginant déjà embrasser cette zone-ci.

— Stimulante, dit Magnus tout en posant une main sur le torse d'Alec.

— Ah ? s'étonna Alec, habitué à entendre Magnus pester sur ses journées perdues à l'Institut.

— On m'a confié ma première enquête et il me tarde de prouver de quoi je suis capable.

Magnus préféra taire le fait que c'était presque une enquête impossible à boucler.

— Et je ne doute pas un seul instant que mon petit ami va prouver de quoi il est capable, dit doucement Alec avant d'embrasser tendrement les lèvres délicieuses de Magnus.

Magnus sentit très clairement son cœur rater une série de battements, qui auraient pourtant était essentiel à sa survie. Oui, il devait faire une petite mort, car… Alec venait bien de dire :

— « Petit ami » ? reprit Magnus le souffle court.

Alec, qui était un Sorcier âgé de plusieurs siècles, laissa soudain son masque d'invulnérabilité s'effriter sous les yeux avides de Magnus. Alec parut étonné par lui-même et, il sembla à Magnus, qu'il rougissait ?!

— … Sauf, si tu ne veux pas. Après tout nous n'avons jamais établi les liens de notre relation et j'ai supposé que…

— Tu as très bien supposé, interrompit Magnus en se jetant sur la bouche d'Alec pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

Alec se sentit tellement soulagé et léger. Il se mit à rire tout en continuant d'embrasser Magnus qui le poussait sur le canapé. Ils riaient et s'embrassaient avec passion, déposant leurs bières sur la table basse. Alec se retrouva assit avec Magnus à califourchon sur lui. Magnus, de ses mains, caressait les joues râpeuses d'Alec. En effet une ombre de barbe de trois jours s'y était dessiné et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au Chasseur d'Ombres qui adorait Alec, peu importait comment il était !

— Salut, sourit Magnus en plongeant son regard noir dans le bleu d'Alec.

— Salut ? répondit en souriant Alec qui noua ses mains sur les fesses de Magnus.

— Salut, mon mec, s'amusa Magnus tellement heureux de pouvoir dire ces mots, lui qui n'avait jamais espéré tant de la vie, ni de cette rencontre avec le Sorcier.

— Mec, hum, c'est si sensuel, nota Alec en levant un sourcil amusé par l'attitude sexy et adorable de Magnus.

— Ouais, je sais, je suis sensuel, argumenta Magnus en ondulant de bassin contre le sexe d'Alec.

Alec grogna de plaisir en sentant son sang affluer subitement dans son bas ventre.

— Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à mon petit ami ? susurra Magnus en allant mordiller le lobe de l'oreille droit d'Alec.

Alec, accusa le second mouvement ondulatoire de Magnus.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit par texto que tu avais faim ? s'amusa à détourner Alec tout en massant les fesses de Magnus bien moulées dans son jeans.

— Si, je meurs de faim, dit Magnus en léchant le cou d'Alec. Et je voudrais commencer mon repas du soir par le dessert.

Alec sentit sa pression sanguine augmenter dangereusement dans son pantalon. Tout chez Magnus l'électrisait. Il embrassa la bouche de Magnus et laissa sa langue s'y perdre, tout en gémissant de plaisir.

Magnus n'en revenait pas : Alec l'avait en quelque sorte adoubé « petit ami » ! Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus euphorique en ce monde ! Rien ! Absolument rien ! Il se sentait tellement homme, tellement sûr de lui de ses émotions ! Oui ! Il avait désespérément envie de faire l'amour avec Alec, de lui montrer combien il tenait à lui !

Sans plus attendre Magnus retira son haut et le jeta n'importe où en souriant. Alec le dévora du regard avant de laisser sa bouche errer avec appétit sur son torse.

Magnus embrassa encore Alec, tout en frottant son corps au sien. C'était si enivrant, si bon de se sentir vivant contre cet être qu'il chérissait si fort et qu'il désirait avec tant de force.

Tout en riant et s'embrassant, il fit voler les habits d'Alec dans l'air et torse contre torse, ils redoublèrent de passion dans leurs baisers.

— J'ai tellement envie de toi, grogna Magnus tout en mordillant le menton d'Alec.

— Moi aussi, hum, Magnus…

Alec souleva Magnus dans les airs, Magnus noua ses jambes autour de la taille d'Alec et il se laissa transporter jusqu'au lit. Alec jeta son amant au milieu du matelas et le regarda retirer la boucle de sa ceinture.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me rejoindre au lit, Alexander ? demanda Magnus tout en baissant son jeans pour découvrir ses cuisses dorées et couvertes de petites cicatrices.

Alec adorait regarder la peau de Magnus, la couleur et les runes se mariaient si bien sur cette toile qu'était le corps du Chasseur d'Ombres. Alec le trouvait si insolent, si beau, si irrésistible. Impatiemment il utilisa sa magie pour se mettre nu et rejoindre ensuite Magnus dans le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent dans ce corps à corps délicieux et impétueux.

Alec n'avait jamais été aussi bien avec un autre ! Et seul Satan savait combien il en avait connu ! Il avait une confiance absolue en Magnus et même si tout les opposait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à voir Magnus autrement qu'en son petit ami angélique et provocateur.

Magnus, qui fouillait déjà la table de nuit en quête du lubrifiant qu'ils avaient largement déjà entamé, pour se préparer, sentit Alec le retenir et le plaquer contre le matelas avec force.

— Non, ce soir, c'est moi, dit la voix très grave et sensuelle d'Alec.

Magnus sentit ses bourses se contracter au son de cette voix qui présageait tellement…

— Toi, qui ? demanda Magnus pas certain de comprendre tant son cerveau était noyé dans un brouillard de désir.

— Moi qui te reçois, acheva Alec de sa voix qui fit parfaitement chavirer Magnus dans un autre monde.

Magnus regarda, Alec s'emparer du lubrifiant et s'enduire les doigts pour commencer à se préparer, comme s'il était détaché de son corps. Voir son amant faire ça, c'était le plus incroyable des aphrodisiaque possible et Magnus n'eut pas besoin de regarder sa queue pour savoir qu'elle venait de durcir davantage !

Alec n'avait pas pratiqué le sexe, ainsi depuis bien longtemps, mais Magnus lui faisait tellement envie ! Oui, il avait envie de le sentir aller et venir en lui ! Il voulait se donner de cette manière à Magnus ! En vérité, il se rendait comptait qu'il voulait presque tout lui donner ! C'était vertigineux de s'apercevoir combien Magnus s'était immiscé dans sa vie et combien il comptait pour lui en si peu de temps ! Vertigineux, oui, comme un saut dans le vide ! Alec souriait, tout en embrassant Magnus, il se sentait rajeunir de plusieurs siècles lorsqu'il était avec lui !

Lorsqu'Alec sentit qu'il était suffisamment détendu et assoupli pour laisser entrer Magnus en lui, il s'allongea sur le ventre et leva ses fesses en jetant un regard de chat à Magnus. Le Chasseur d'Ombres n'eut pas besoin de notice, ni de mot pour comprendre ce que le Sorcier lui demandait ! Magnus déglutit avec difficulté, il avait soudain la bouche sèche comme de l'amadou. Ses mains se saisirent d'une part des fesses tendues d'Alec et de l'autre sa verge, qu'il venait de lubrifier. Il plaça son gland décalotté contre l'anus d'Alec. Tout son corps vibrait du besoin d'entrer dans le Sorcier de découvrir ce que cela faisait de ne faire qu'un avec lui de cette manière !

Alec impatient poussa son bassin contre le sexe turgescent de Magnus et sentit doucement le sommet de la hampe le pénétrer. Alec, ferma les paupières et se concentra sur la sensation. Soudain il se sentit envahit, possédé, par Magnus. Et si avant, avec d'autre il avait réprouvé cette sensation presque de soumission, là, il l'acceptait et même il se sentait maître de ce qu'il se passait. C'était lui qui avait voulu se retrouver là en cet instant ! Alec poussa encore plus ses hanches et laissa le sexe de Magnus s'enfoncer pleinement en lui.

Magnus regardait, fasciné, sa verge être engloutie entièrement par le corps d'Alec et dans un frisson de joie et d'extase absolue il gémit fortement entre ses dents serrées :

— Alexander !

Alec se cambra avec plaisir et laissa Magnus le remplir jusqu'à venir percuter sa prostate. En sentant la décharge de plaisir extrême, Alec grogna de satisfaction. Il avait presque oublié la sensation d'euphorie incroyable que cela distillait dans son corps ! Alec en redemanda. Magnus en souriant, s'abandonna aux désirs d'Alec et commença à entrer et sortir à grand renfort de gémissements rauques. Alec et Magnus ne faisaient plus qu'un. Un seul corps, une seule énergie, une seule chaleur et une seule volonté. Alec ondulait lascivement et Magnus en transe suivait son rythme lancinant. Bientôt leurs peaux se recouvrirent de sueur. Le loft se remplit de leurs gémissements et du bruit d'impact entre ces deux corps surchauffés. Alec tourna son visage pour voir l'expression qu'arborait Magnus et il le trouva encore plus beau, plus sauvage ! Cette peau d'or décorée de runes noires et recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur sur ce torse imberbe… sans parler du visage extatique de Magnus. Il était si beau ! C'était saisissant ! Voir le Chasseur d'Ombres, heureux à en éclater de bonheur ; la tête renversée en arrière, sa gorge découverte et ses coups de bassins puissants ! Alec en voulait plus !

Il se redressa sur les genoux et colla son dos musclé au torse de Magnus, attirant sa bouche à la sienne sans cesser d'ondoyer sensuellement.

Magnus devait vivre un rêve ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Il ne pouvait pas être entrain de faire l'amour de manière aussi érotique à Alexander ! ses mains s'emparaient du corps d'Alec et le plaquèrent un peu plus contre lui. C'était si bon, si enivrant de le pénétrer de cette manière ! Mue par son besoin de donner encore plus de plaisir à son Sorcier, Magnus se mit à branler le sexe tendu et rouge d'Alec.

Alec manqua de rugir au contact des doigts de Magnus sur sa verge. Être à la fois branlé et possédé… Il tremblait… Magnus frappait de plus en plus fort et ses reins étaient en feu !

Magnus su qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, lorsqu'Alec se mit à contracter les muscles de son anneau de chair, pour lui procurer mille nouvelles sensations inédites. Il voulait tenir plus longtemps, mais... soudain, son orgasme le pris de court, un long gémissement grave lui dévora la gorge et frénétiquement il pilonna Alec tout en sentant sa semence éjaculer avec force. Alec se mouvait encore contre lui, souriant, heureux d'avoir fait jouir Magnus de cette manière. Alec ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et quelque instant plus tard il s'effondrait sur le matelas recouvert de son propre sperme, le souffle coupé, la tête noyée dans les brumes et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Magnus, encore sonné par ce qui venait de se passer, demeura à genoux, puis contempla le corps alanguit d'Alec, étalé devant lui. Et sans plus réfléchir, il se lova contre lui. Ils sentaient l'hommes en ruts, le sperme et la lessive des draps. Un détonnant mélange qui lui monta aux narines avec délice. Il ne connaissait rien de mieux que cette odeur devenue familière !

Alec respirait fort, sous ses paupières closes, il le savait ses yeux de chats étaient apparu. Alec se sentait si bien, si pleinement homme, si viril, si heureux, épanoui, même. Qui d'autre à travers ses siècles de solitudes lui avait apporté autant de paix ? Il ne pouvait le dire… Et même si sa mère désapprouvait leur relation, Alec ne pouvait se résoudre à y mettre un terme. Pour sa mère c'était sacrilège de s'unir aux Néphilim, leurs ennemis mortels depuis la nuit des temps, pourtant… Alec n'était pas du même avis et même il était totalement opposé à cette idée ! Comment pourrait-il l'être alors que tout son bonheur reposait sur Magnus Bane ; Chasseur d'Ombres et amant d'exception ?!

* * *

_Aloooooors ? n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, même si ce n'est que quelques lignes ;-)_

_Recevoir vos messages est un part essentiel de mon travail, car cela me donne de nouvelles idées te pistes pour écrire, faites-moi par de tout ce que vous jugez bon et surtout dites moi si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre capital ;-)_

_A très vite ! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello !_

_Voici un chapitre pour faire avancer notre intrigue ;-)_

_Bonne lecture te encore mille merci pour vos commentaires ! :-D_

* * *

Magnus planchait sur son enquête depuis l'aube. Il avait quitté l'appartement d'Alec sur la pointe des pieds avant même que le soleil n'embrase l'horizon de la ville de métal.

Il était assis devant sa table de travail avec tous les dossiers concernant le « fantôme », certain remontaient à plus de quarante ans ! Magnus jouait distraitement avec un poignard sous la table, faisant glisser et sauter la lame tranchante comme un rasoir entre ses doigts habille, sans avoir besoin de regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il parcourait les fiches de renseignements, les récits et compte rendu d'enquêtes. Magnus soupira, lorsqu'une ombre s'approcha de lui. Doucement il leva son regard des dossiers et tomba nez à nez avec Catarina et Ragnor.

— On ne t'a jamais vu aussi acharné, débuta Ragnor en guise de « bonjour ». On se demandait si tu accepterais un peu d'aide, ou bien si tu étais trop têtu pour voir qu'on te tend la main ?

Magnus cligna deux fois avant de comprendre le sens de la phrase de Ragnor.

Magnus n'avait jamais trop parlé avec ce Chasseur d'Ombres, il connaissait mieux Catarina, qui était à la fois serviable, gentille et une farouche guerrière. D'ailleurs celle-ci faisait les gros yeux dans le dos de Ragnor pour inciter Magnus à accepter l'offre unique de Ragnor, un des meilleurs enquêteurs de l'Institut de New York.

— Pour moi il s'agit d'une Créature Obscure, répondit Magnus en posant son poignard sur la table.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? reprit Ragnor curieux.

— Déjà il agit depuis longtemps, plus longtemps que les archives veulent bien l'admettre, et ensuite parce qu'il a une méthodologie soignée, qu'il a dû peaufiner au fils des siècles, dit Magnus en tournant vers Ragnor ses premières conclusions.

Catarina sourit, Magnus venait d'accepter l'offre de Ragnor et Ragnor travaillait enfin sur cette enquête qui le dévorait depuis toujours !

— C'est une théorie intéressante, fit Ragnor perdu dans ses pensées avant de dire : pour moi il s'agissait d'un tueur en série, qui aurait transmit le flambeau à une nouvelle génération…

— Non, ce n'est certes pas un Terrestre, coupa Magnus sûr de lui.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Les morts : pas d'armes à feu, pas de sang versé, pas d'agression physique…

— Ah oui ? fit Ragnor en parcourant avidement les dossiers qu'il avait longtemps rêvé de pourvoir lire.

— Je dirais que ce n'est pas un loup garou, car évidemment, ils ne vivent pas aussi longtemps, il ne s'agit pas non plus d'un Vampire, car plusieurs agressions mortelles ont eu lieu en plein jour…

— Tu penses à une Fée ? questionna Catarina qui trouvait que les Fées étaient les Créatures Obscures les plus vicieuses et fourbes qui soient.

— Ou à un sorcier, conclu Magnus avec sérieux.

* * *

Alec, qui s'était réveillé avec le soleil, avait dû s'accommoder au fait de trouver son lit et son loft vidé de la présence réconfortante de Magnus. Après un très long soupire, il se décida à mettre en marche son corps. Il essaya de mettre de côté sa déception de se réveiller seul, surtout après une telle nuit. Alec essayait de garder en mémoire que Magnus était un lève tôt et surtout un être indépendant, tout comme lui…

Il avait pris une douche et un bon petit déjeuner avant de se mettre à pister sa nouvelle proie. Ce fameux Sorcier qui vendait ses services à la mafia, lui donnait du fil à retordre, car celui-ci se méfiait de tout et n'importe quoi et disparaissait rapidement une fois ses méfaits accomplis. Alec avait cependant réussi à lui jeter run charme indétectable qui lui permettait de le suivre dès qu'il ouvrait un portail. Alec agissait toujours de la sorte : tout d'abord il suivait sa proie durant quelques temps, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mauvais, puis il évaluait selon une échelle qu'il avait établi bien des générations plus tôt, le degré de malfaisance. Une fois qu'il avait pu établir son profil, il passait à l'action au moment le plus opportun, soit il tuait, soit il blessait, mutilait, parfois il réprimandait juste, mais c'était plus rare.

Alec s'habilla de vêtements discrets, près du corps et sombre. Il enfila en dernier son long manteau à capuche, il dissimula son visage en dessous, puis sortit de chez lui sans bruit.

Dehors le temps était incertain et le ciel chargé, menaçait de céder en deux pour déverser des litres d'eau sur la ville titanesque.

Alec marchait vite, ses yeux plongés dans l'ombre de sa capuche scrutait tout autour de lui et lorsqu'il s'engouffra, comme une ombre, dans le tunnel du métro, personne ne semblait l'avoir vu.

* * *

Magnus avait l'impression d'avoir avancé sur son enquête en échangeant de façon constructive et passionnée avec Ragnor et Catarina. Finalement, travailler en équipe se révélait bien plus efficace qu'il ne l'aurait songé ! Lui qui était habitué depuis des années à fonctionner seul, non pas qu'il l'ait choisi volontairement, mais lorsque son père s'appelle Asmodée Bane, beaucoup de gens prenaient peur… Magnus le solitaire, découvrait avec une sorte de joie enfantine le plaisir qu'il y avait à se lier a d'autre.

Magnus avait travaillé sur des dossiers toute la journée, jusqu'au couché du soleil et ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit l'espace de travail devenir plus silencieux qu'il prit conscience qu'il était vraiment tard ! Magnus sortit son portable de sa poche et consulta l'heure, il allait être vingt-trois heures ! Magnus grommela entre ses dents une série de jurons puis écrivit rapidement un texto à Alec pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie de la journée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, car d'habitude, ils échangeaient des montagnes de banalités. Soudain Magnus s'inquiéta aussi du silence d'Alec. Était-il fâché après lui ? Comment avait-il pris le fait qu'il quitte l'appartement sans un mot ce matin ? Sûrement pas très bien au vu de son absence de sms !

_Alexander, excuse-moi pour aujourd'hui je me suis plongé dans mon enquête. Une soirée sexe pour me faire pardonner ?_

Magnus se sourit à lui-même en imaginant le visage d'Alec en lisant son message. Magnus fixa son écran, Alec répondait assez rapidement… Mais pas là… Après dix minutes d'une attente longue et infructueuse, Magnus s'inquiéta pour de bon.

Est-ce qu'il avait fait ou dit une connerie en plus de sa fuite matinale ?!

Il repassa en revue leur nuit torride et la manière dont Alec s'était donné à lui et leur discussion sur le fait d'être en couple et…

_Moi aussi j'étais pas mal occupé. Cette nuit, je ne suis pas à New York. Je t'appelle demain._

Magnus qui avait éprouvé un soulagement monstrueux en voyant apparaître un texto d'Alec, sentit sa joie se dégonfler en lisant le message. Soudain il se sentit abandonné. Et il voyait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tenter de lui poser des questions, il devait être occupé… Occupé à quoi ? Soudain, Magnus se demanda que pouvait bien faire Alec de ses journées ?! Il ne s'était jamais, au grand jamais posé la question ! Pour lui, Alec faisait des trucs de Sorciers, jetait des charmes, ouvrait des portails… Mais quelle était son activité au fond ? Magnus s'aperçu qu'il n'en savait strictement rien ! Et soudain le fait d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas à New York et qu'il ne pouvait pas le contacter avant demain l'inquiéta… Alec… serait-il avec un autre ? Non, c'était absurde, Alec était un homme de confiance et surtout après la nuit passée, Magnus refusait seulement d'y penser. Il s'agissait d'autre chose, oui, son « travail » …

Magnus se promis que dès demain, lorsqu'Alec l'appellerait, cela serait sa première question : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ? ».

Magnus se frotta les yeux, heureux de ne pas porter son khôl et décida de poursuivre ses investigations encore un peu avant d'aller s'effondrer dans son lit de l'Institut.

* * *

Alec rangea son portable dans sa poche intérieur. Il aurait tant aimé rentrer et faire cette soirée sexe, mais son devoir était de rester là, en planque devant ce motel pourrit à la frontière du Canada. Et tandis qu'il continuait de fixer cette chambre que sa proie venait de louer, il reçu un nouveau message. Alec espéra qu'il s'agissait de Magnus, mais non. Au cœur de cette étendue de territoire vierge, dans le froid de la nuit, assit dans une voiture de location garée sur le parking d'un motel perdu dans le Canada sauvage, il lut le message de Jace :

_Hey, grand frère, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Dis à mère que je vais bientôt rentrer, qu'elle ne se formalise pas de mon absence récente. Je suis pas mal occupé._

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et répondit dans la foulée :

_La Reine Clary ne te laisse pas beaucoup de répit, on dirait._

Alec savait pertinemment que Jace ne le laisserait pas avoir le dernier mot et sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_Et comment va le Chasseur d'Ombres ?_

Alec, devait bien reconnaître ça : les fils de Lilith avaient le chic pour se mettre en couple avec les « bonnes » personnes !

Alec préféra ne pas rentrer dans ce petit jeu et coupa son téléphone, il devait rester concentrer sur sa mission : débusquer cette ordure de Sorcier et le tuer !

* * *

C'est Ragnor qui réveilla Magnus en lui secouant sans ménagement l'épaule.

— Hey ! Tu baves sur les dossiers !

— Hein ?! fit Magnus en se redressant d'un coup sur son fauteuil.

Il s'était endormit aux alentour d'une heure du matin, le visage posé sur la photo du dernier meurtre en date. Ses cheveux sur le côté de son crâne étaient aplatis et ses yeux cernés de fatigue.

Magnus n'écouta pas le laïus de reproche de Ragnor, et regarda son portable, il était huit heures. Pas de message d'Alec. Pas d'appel non plus. Magnus se sentit aussi lourd d'une tonne de pierre.

— Tu as avancé ? fini par demander Ragnor en se radoucissant.

— Non, dit Magnus en se levant de son siège.

— Tu vas où ?

— Prendre une douche ! s'exclama Magnus en quittant la pièce.

Magnus, s'enferma dans sa chambre, retira de son dos ses vêtements et se plongea sous une douche brûlante. Il devait délasser ses muscles juste avant de se concentrer sur sa mission : trouver le Fantôme, et si possible ne pas trop penser à Alec !

A peine fût-il sorti de la douche que Ragnor frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Magnus enfila son pantalon avant d'aller ouvrir, les cheveux en batailles, le torse encore mouillé.

— Quoi ?

— Il a recommencé ! s'exclama Ragnor avant de laisser passer son regard sur le corps de Magnus. Habille-toi ! Je ne suis pas une des tes conquêtes nocturnes ! Dépêche-toi !

— Le Fantôme ? s'enquit Magnus qui se sentit soudain ragaillardit tout en passant sa tête par le trou de son t-shirt noir.

— Oui, il a tué tôt ce matin, d'après les Chasseurs d'Ombres sur place c'est tout à fait son mode opératoire.

— Il faut aller s'en assurer ! s'écria heureux Magnus ne pensant pas du tout à la personne assassinée, mais à l'avancée de son enquête.

— Si j'avais su que t'annoncer qu'on avait un macchabée sur les bras te ferais autant plaisir, s'amusa Ragnor en laissant passer Magnus pour qu'il puisse sortir de sa chambre.

— Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui me fait plaisir ! sourit Magnus d'un air canaille avant de galoper vers la salle des opérations. Où à eu lieu le meurtre ? s'enquit-il en s'arrêtant devant un panneau tactile.

— A Coopersville…

— C'est où ça ? demanda Magnus étonné de ne pas reconnaître le nom du quartier New Yorkais.

— C'est à la frontière du Canada, expliqua Ragnor en faisant apparaître sur leur écran une carte en 3D de la frontière entre les deux pays.

— Si loin de son champ d'action ? s'étonna Magnus en consultant la distance entre New York et Coopersville. C'est à plus de cinq heures de route ! Les équipes sur place sont sûr qu'il s'agit bien de notre « Fantôme ».

— Ils sont formels, assura Ragnor en faisant apparaître sur l'écran une série de cliché et de vidéo prise par les Chasseurs d'Ombres en poste frontières qui avait découvert le corps et la scène de crime peu avant cinq heures du matin.

Magnus consulta alors avec intérêt tout ce qu'il y avait comme nouvelle documentation. Passa trois coups de téléphones aux équipes sur place et imprima quelques photos. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre sur place, il n'avait pas le temps d'aller jusque là-bas avant que les Chasseurs d'Ombres ne soient obligés de nettoyer le lieu. Il ne fallait pas que des Terrestres tombent sur ce genre de chose. Le Monde Obscure devait rester caché aux yeux des Terrestres.

Magnus et Ragnor continuèrent leurs investigations depuis New York, durant plus de deux heures avant que le portable de Magnus ne se mette à vibrer.

Magnus regarda son écran et avec joie il vit apparaître le nom : « Alexander **3** », il fit un geste à Ragnor pour lui signifier qu'il allait s'éloigner pour répondre et s'isola dans un recoin de l'Institut.

— Hey, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié, dit Magnus en souriant heureux d'être en lien avec Alec.

— Comment le pourrais-je ?

La voix sensuelle et ancestrale d'Alec vint chatouiller le bas ventre de Magnus.

— Navré de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelle avant, j'avais un travail à accomplir.

— Pas de problème, moi aussi hier j'étais as mal monopolisé par mon enquête, alors… on est quitte, sourit Magnus heureux comme tout.

— Je tiens malgré tout à me faire pardonner d'avoir manqué une de nos soirées, reprit Alec qui souriait également et cela s'entendait au son de sa voix.

— Ah, oui ? Une soirée de quoi ? fit Magnus en mimant un oubli soudain de leurs nuits torrides.

— De sexe, dit Alec ce qui émoustilla encore plus Magnus.

Magnus se surprit à gémir au son de la voix d'Alec.

— On se voit ce soir ? reprit-il avec impatience.

— Au Pandémonium ? J'aimerai me faire pardonner mon absence en t'emmenant t'amuser un peu et cet endroit représente beaucoup pour moi, maintenant.

— Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner…

— J'insiste.

— J'accepte ! s'exclama Magnus qui se demandait déjà ce qu'il allait mettre pour sortir danser avec son _mec_ !

— Disons l'heure des Sorcières ? proposa Alec qui de son côté attendait déjà leurs retrouvailles.

— Minuit ? traduisit Magnus avec un large sourire.

— Oui.

— Je serai là.

— A ce soir, dans ce cas.

— Alexander ? appela Magnus à la dernière seconde.

— Oui, Magnus ?

Magnus adorait la façon qu'avait Alec de prononcer son prénom.

— Le Pandémonium représente beaucoup pour toi ?

— … C'est bien là où l'on s'est vu la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ah, moi je croyais de la fellation que tu m'y avais faite, taquina Magnus qui ne pouvait oublier ce grand moment.

— … Magnus, ne commence pas à me chauffer de la sorte, sinon attendre jusqu'à ce soir sera de la torture, dit Alec d'une voix encore plus grave et lente qui trahissait très clairement son désir.

— Moi aussi j'ai hâte, Alexander, répondit Magnus.

Les deux hommes restèrent en ligne sans rien faire de plus que s'écouter respirer.

— Magnus, j'ai trouvé un truc ! s'écria Ragnor en approchant vers lui.

— Je dois te laisser, coupa Magnus rapidement contrarié de devoir mettre un terme si brutal à sa conversation avec Alec.

Il se tourna vers Ragnor et essaya de ne pas paraître trop agacé par son interruption.

* * *

Alec reposa son portable sur l'accoudoir de son canapé et se laissa couler dedans. Il était nu, encore humide de la douche froide qu'il venait de prendre pour se nettoyer de cette nuit de planque interminable. Ce matin il avait exécuté le Sorcier mafieux, après l'avoir isolé dans une ville paumée du Nord des Etats-Unis. Il l'avait avant forcé à lui livrer les noms de ses complices ; à présent il avait un beau réseau de pédophile à démonter, mais pour l'heure, il voulait se reposer, puis il rejoindrait son amant pour la nuit et oublierait les horreurs qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de sa victime.

Alec avait souvent eu à faire à des monstres, mais ce qu'il avait entendu, l'avait particulièrement répugné. S'il s'écoutait il agirait dans la foulée, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La mafia responsable de ce trafic d'enfant, allait resserrer les rangs après la disparition soudaine et mystérieuse de leur Sorcier… Assurément ils allaient en chercher un autre…

Alec avait un plan, le genre de plan qu'il n'avait jamais fait et le genre qui allait lui demander de faire de gros sacrifices, mais, pour réussir à détruire tout cet arbre pourrit, il le ferait ! Alec était du genre déterminé. Lorsqu'il entreprenait quelque chose, il allait au bout !

Alec passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué, il but une longue gorgée d'eau et se dirigea vers son lit qui sentait Magnus à plein nez. Sans plus attendre, Alec se roula dans les draps et enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller où Magnus avait l'habitude de dormir. Alec ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par cette odeur si agréable.

* * *

Magnus avait tiré plusieurs conclusions de ce dernier meurtre, et maintenant qu'il venait d'en faire l'inventaire à voix haute, la réponse finale lui semblait si logique !

— Donc, d'après toi, reprit Catarina qui après sa patrouille les avait rejoints : C'est un homme, qui agit seul, qui n'est pas un Chasseur d'Ombres, qui est une Créatures Obscures, mais pas un loup-garou et il tue uniquement des…

— Il tue des gens qui sont néfastes pour la société, acheva Magnus dont le regard brillait en sentant qu'il touchait du doigt quelque chose.

— Mais oui ! On ne s'était pas intéressé aux profils des victimes, dit Ragnor en étalant les fiche des victimes sur le bureau encombré de paperasse en tout genre.

— C'est un justicier, acheva Magnus sûr de lui.

Catarina et Ragnor se regardèrent entre eux, avant de se tourner vers Magnus qui jubilait presque en énonçant sa conclusion. En voyant le regard perplexe de ses camarades de réflexion, Magnus insista, sûr de lui :

— C'est évident ! Il s'agit d'un homme qui se croit investit du devoir de protéger les gens en éliminant les mauvaises personnes ! Il agit comme un vengeur ! Et ce n'est certainement pas une Fée ! Les Fées sont trop égoïstes du sort des Terrestres. Elles tuent par plaisir personnel, ou par ordre de leur cinglée de Reine, mais, pour rendre le monde des Terrestres meilleur, ça non, jamais ! Elles n'ont que faire des Terrestres… Cependant, certain Sorciers…

— Ou Sorcière, suggéra Catarina qui rejoignait enfin Magnus sur son point de vue.

— Je ne crois pas qu'une femme agirait ainsi, tiqua Magnus.

— Pourquoi ? s'indigna Catarina qui défendait le statue féminin bec et ongle, même en matière de dangereux assassin.

— Parce que le modus operandi des femmes est différent de celui des hommes, répondit Ragnor fasciné par ce que venait de dénicher Magnus. J'ai du mal à y croire, mais je pense bien que, tu viens de dresser le profil de notre tuer !

Magnus, qui était exactement du même avis. Souriait de toutes ses dents et lentement il nota de son écriture calligraphiée – inculquée à coup de tric en fer par son père – sur l'entête du dossier :

_Assassin : Homme Sorcier, Justicier et New Yorkais_.

— Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à te débusquer et tu ne seras plus un Fantôme bien longtemps, dit Magnus avec détermination.

* * *

_Laissez-moi vos avis et impressions ! Il me tarde de les lires ! _

_Prochain chapitre en **Raiting M** ! j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !_

_A très vite ! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello !_

_Navrée pour le retard, amsi j'ai eu un week-end ultraaa chargé !_

_Encore mille merci pour celles et ceux qui me survient, qui me commente, même lorsque vous êtes en guest, sachez que je vous lis et que cela me fait terriblement plaisir ! _

_Voici sans plus attendre le chapitre **Raiting M** !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Magnus avait opté pour un pantalon noir, moulant, des chaussures souples, une chemise noire avec des motifs dorés qui s'entrelaçaient. Il avait ouvert le col de trois boutons et passé un long sautoir au bout duquel pendait la dent d'un démon qu'il avait tué en arrivant à New York : sa première mission réussie avec succès. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en épis déstructurés sur le sommet de son crâne, sa crête bien droite. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par un trait de khôl et sa peau parfumé d'un parfum capiteux et très masculin. Rasé de près, il s'observa dans son miroir, suspendu dans sa chambre. Il se trouvait bien. Il se trouvait même très élégant ! Il déglutit. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait à un premier rendez-vous avec Alec ! Après tout, depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient, ils avaient passé quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent de leur temps à s'envoyer en l'air… cette sortie était belle est bien une première !

Magnus essaya de se détendre en buvant un verre d'alcool avant de quitter l'Institut. Comme il était encore tôt, il décida de se rendre à Brooklyn en marchant. Il adorait ce quartier. Il le trouvait plus authentique que Manhattan. Il marchait d'un bon pas, heureux, impatient et nerveux tout à la fois. Rien que de penser à retrouver Alec, le mettait dans tous ses états et même s'il n'en laissait jamais rien paraître, il était complètement mordu de son Sorcier !

Rapidement il avait effleuré l'idée de soumettre son cas à Alec, pour avoir son avis sur le « Fantôme », puis il avait abandonné l'idée : lorsqu'il était avec son mec, il ne voulait pas penser au boulot. Il voulait se consacrer à lui tout entièrement.

Tandis qu'il traversait le pont de Brooklyn, où quelques badauds, amoureux, ou touristes s'y promenaient et ceux malgré l'heure tardive, Magnus vit la femme, qui avait une allure folle, casser son talon devant lui et manquer de s'effondrer au sol. Magnus rapide comme l'éclair et grâce à ses aptitude de Chasseur d'Ombres, se pencha pour rattraper la malheureuse juste avant qu'elle ne se blesse.

— Tout va bien, je vous tiens, dit-il en tenant fermement la femme par la taille.

— Merci, j'ai bien cru que je…

Elle tourna son beau visage pâle vers Magnus. Elle avait des yeux bleus magnifiques une peau laiteuse, des cheveux plus noirs que la nuit et des traits fins et délicats. On aurait dit la beauté primitive des femmes, à la fois sauvage et exquise. Durant quelques secondes cette femme plongea son regard insondable dans l'âme de Magnus et celui-ci resta sans voix. Ils se regardèrent et Magnus eut enfin le réflexe de la remettre droite sur ses jambes.

— Votre talon est fichu, fini par dire Magnus en ramassant le morceau de chaussure resté au sol.

— On dirait bien, sourit la femme d'un air à la fois désolé et touchant. Je vais devoir terminer mon chemin pieds nus…

— Pas nécessairement, je peux vous appeler un taxi, si vous le désirez, dit Magnus en sortant son portable de sa poche de jeans.

— Non, je vais juste au bout du pont… je vais me débrouiller…

Magnus lui trouvait quelque chose d'irrésistible.

— Je peux vous aider à traverser le pont si vous voulez ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

— Vous feriez ça, c'est si gentil, sourit-elle avec douceur.

Magnus fixait ses beaux yeux bleus et n'en revenait pas qu'une telle créature lui soit tombée directement dans les bras.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en silence, elle se tenant à Magnus pour ne pas trop boîter et Magnus qui essayait d'être la meilleure béquille possible.

— Je ne vais pas trop vous ralentir ? s'excusa-t-elle de sa voix suave.

— Non, j'étais en avance – ce qui était vrai-.

— Nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

— Magnus Bane, sourit Magnus.

— Enchanté, Monsieur Bane, sourit avec une expression féroce la femme. Moi c'est Maryse.

* * *

Alec portait un jeans clair, un t-shirt à manches longues et ses mitaines. Il avait laissé son manteau long et à capuche au vestiaire du club. En attendant Magnus il avait déjà commandé une bière et il la buvait, accoudé dos au bar, regarda la piste de danse commencer à s'échauffer pour ce vendredi soir. Beaucoup de jeunes couples hétéros avaient envahit le centre du club pour bouger de façon désordonnée au son d'une musique un brin trop forte. Alec était fasciné par l'évolution des Terrestres. Il se souvenait des premiers bals auxquels il avait assisté dans sa jeunesse de Sorcier et cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Avant, la pudeur était de mise, les femmes touchaient à peine leur cavalier et la musique était tout à fait différente… à présent… les corps se dénudaient le plus possible, en quête de contact. Alec n'était pas idiot, il savait que ce n'était qu'une sorte de préliminaire pour tout ceux qui était là. Danser, puis baiser. Rien de plus normal en sommes !

Alec s'aperçu soudainement qu'il avait achevé sa bière sans que Magnus ne se manifeste. Étonné par le retard de son petit ami, Alec consulta son portable, plus de trente-sept minutes de retard. Alec écrivit un texto rapide et l'envoya à Magnus. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « J'arrive, je suis au bout de la rue, je t'expliquerai. ». Alec sourit et rangea son portable. En effet quelques minutes plus tard il vit son amant marcher droit vers lui. Alec savoura pleinement l'allure sexy à souhait de Magnus !

— Bonsoir, sourit Alec lorsque Magnus se colla contre lui.

Bassin contre bassin, ils se sourirent, Magnus se pencha sur Alec et l'embrassa avec une curieuse impatience.

Magnus avait accompagné Maryse jusqu'à un immeuble non loin du pont. Il c'était sentit comme attiré par elle, sans pour autant la désirer, c'était un étrange magnétisme qu'elle avait opéré sur lui, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Et au moment de se quitter, elle lui avait glisser son numéro de portable dans la poche avant de son pantalon, effleurant au passage son sexe. Magnus avait tressailli, mais pas protesté. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette rencontre fortuite. Non, rien, si ce n'est qu'il avait presque couru pour arriver au Pandémonium, car il brûlait d'embrasser son mec et de se remettre les idées en place ! Oui, cette Maryse était belle, mais le genre de beauté incendiaire, et il lui semblait percevoir sous le masque de la pureté un danger. Magnus n'avait aucunement l'intention d'appeler cette femme, pas plus que de la revoir, cependant… elle l'avait chamboulé d'une manière qu'il ne s'expliquait pas ! Alors, embrasser à pleine bouche Alec l'aida à se rappeler ceux pourquoi ils se retrouvaient au club cette nuit !

— Hum, quel empressement, je pensais qu'on danserait avant de se sauter dessus, sourit Alec essoufflé après ce baiser plus que fougueux.

— Tu m'as manqué, dit Magnus le plus sincère du monde.

Alec scruta avec plaisir et étonnement le regard en amande de Magnus. Il lui caressa les joues et l'attira contre lui pour l'étreindre doucement.

— Toi aussi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Magnus se sentait si bien, si vivant contre Alec, peu à peu refluait le magnétisme de Maryse.

— On va danser ? demanda Magnus après avoir échangé un nouveau baiser plein de promesse.

Alec, qui n'avait jamais réellement trop apprécier danser, acquiesça. Il savait que Magnus avait le sens du rythme. Il l'avait vu quelques fois esquisser des pas de danse dans son loft lorsque de la musique montait jusqu'à ses fenêtres de l'extérieur, ou lorsqu'il chantait tout en concoctant un petit déjeuner au son de la radio Terrestre.

Alec se laissa entraîner de bonne grâce au milieu des danseurs et se mit à suivre les pas proposé par Magnus. Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme-là avait la danse dans la peau. Il se mouvait avec grâce, agilité et puissance. Magnus avait l'air d'un véritable professionnel au milieu d'une mêlé de gens maladroit. Alec ne savait plus si cela était dû au fait qu'il était charmé par lui, ou bien parce qu'il avait un vrai talent. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Magnus. Et qu'il se sentait heureux de danser, même s'il lui arrivait de lui marcher sur le pied ou de faire un mouvement de travers. Alec et Magnus riaient en dansant et c'était tout ce qui important vraiment.

Magnus se sentait libre à ce moment ! En cet instant très précis de sa vie, il se sentait ordinaire, libre et heureux ! Avec Alec, sur cette piste, il mettait tout ce qui le rongeait de côté, comme si le reste n'avait plus la moindre importance ! Oublié : Lorenzo Rey, oublié son père, oublié Maryse, oublié le Fantôme, car il était avec Alec et que la musique le faisait danser comme un possédé. Chaque son, chaque variation de cadence lui inspirait des mouvements et en souriant il essayait de leur inculquer ou de les imprimer à Alec. Il était maladroit, mais si adorable, car il continuait de rire en se trompant ou en bougeant avec moins d'aisance. Magnus oubliait parfois qu'Alec était beaucoup plus âgée que son corps ne le laissait suggérer. Parfois il omettait totalement qu'Alec pourrait être son trisaïeul, minimum ! Et lorsqu'il pensait au fait qu'Alec était plus vieux que New York, probablement, cela lui donnait une sensation de vertige. Comme s'il était face à une sorte de miracle. Magnus avait parfois songé au fait qu'Alec était vieux, mais qu'il vivrait bien longtemps encore après lui. Cette pensée lui donnait des nausées, aussi il refusait de creuser plus la question. Il voulait vivre ici et maintenant sans plus chercher à décortiquer ses émotions qui l'étreignaient avec force.

Alec regardait avec ses beaux yeux bleus le corps de Magnus danser avec tant de force qu'il semblait être seul au monde sur cette piste. Magnus le regardait avec une telle étincelle dans le fond des pupilles qu'il savait très bien ceux à quoi il pensait. Et après une heure de danse exténuante et de plus en plus explicite et sensuelle, les deux hommes se poussèrent mutuellement contre un mur du Pandémonium pour s'embrasser à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire. Alec était en sueur et sentir que Magnus était dans le même état à la fois d'épuisement et d'excitation ne fit que lui donner encore plus envie de lui.

Leur dernière danse, très collé-serrée, avait fini par mettre le feu aux poudres en eux.

Et maintenant ils étaient collés contre ce mur, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, cherchant par tous les moyens à ne faire plus qu'un, à se fondre dans le mur, à s'aimer indéfiniment.

Les cheveux d'Alec étaient collés dans sa nuque par sa sueur, et Magnus tirait dessus avec appétit. Les doigts d'Alec avaient ouvert tous les boutons restant de la chemise de Magnus et caressaient sa peau moite avec avidité. Alec grognait de plaisir tout en poussant son corps tout contre celui de Magnus qui gémissait en sentait son sexe chercher le contact de celui d'Alec.

Ils étaient exaltés, impatients et fou l'un de l'autre. Ils ne riaient plus à présent, non l'urgence était trop vive. Ils devaient faire l'amour là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Oui, faire l'amour, pas juste baiser, la différence pouvait sembler minime à ceux qui les observaient s'embrasser jusqu'à en être eux même émoustillés, mais c'était pourtant un océan qui séparait ces deux univers.

— Attends, fini par grogner Alec qui s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas immédiatement aller commettre un acte puni par la loi.

— Hein, fini Magnus totalement déboussolé une fois que le corps d'Alec se fut arraché du sien.

— Rentrons, dit Alec en réajustant son t-shirt dans son jeans.

Car Magnus dans son émerveillement avait commencé à déshabiller Alec en public. Soudain, il sembla reprendre pieds avec la réalité et rougit en s'apercevant dans quel état il avait mis le puissant Sorcier face à lui : Alec avait les cheveux en bataille, le cou mordu et couvert de suçons, et le col de son t-shirt était déchiré à deux endroits ! Magnus n'était pas dans un meilleur état : sa chemise avait glissé aux creux de ses coudes, sa crête était en tout sens et son pantalon était devenu bien trop serré pour pouvoir laisser ignorer aux autres ce qu'il y avait là-dedans !

Magnus secoua la tête de façon positive et reboutonna sa chemise rapidement se foutant royalement de mettre le lundi dans le mercredi. Alec traversait déjà la foule dense en direction de la sortie. Magnus lui emboîta le pas et lorsqu'ils eurent récupéré leurs affaires laissées au vestiaire, ils marchèrent jusque chez Alec. Sitôt eurent-ils passé la porte d'entrée qu'ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre.

Alec usa de sa magie pour les mettre nu en une seconde, ce dont Magnus lui fut infiniment reconnaissant au vu de son érection monumentale.

— Je te veux, grogna Alec de sa voix la plus grave et la plus bestiale.

Magnus sauta et noua ses jambes autour de la taille d'Alec avec la légèreté d'un chat. Alec enfonça ses doigts sur les fesses fermes de Magnus et le plaqua contre la porte d'entrée qu'il venait juste de claquer d'un coup de pied. Ils se regardèrent et Magnus eut le bonheur de ne plus trouver les yeux bleus d'Alec, mes ceux jaunes luisant d'un chat, signe qu'Alec était follement excité.

— Prends-moi, gémit Magnus en lui suçant le lobe d'oreille avec appétit. Prends-moi sans attendre, je veux ta queue en moi…

— Magnus, gronda Alec excité par les mots crus de son amant.

Sans prendre le temps de le préparer -et après tout, en avait-il vraiment besoin après ces dernière semaines de sexe effréné ?- Alec poussa sa verge à l'intérieur de Magnus qui gémit fortement la bouche grande ouverte, les dents à fleur de peau du Sorcier.

Alec cala Magnus contre la porte, puis se mit à le pilonner de façon désordonnée et puissante. Magnus gémissait, grognait et en demandait encore plus. Alors Alec tout en le labourant avec passion se mit à le branler de sa main libre. Magnus cria de plaisir ! sentir Alec le masturber tout en se faisant pénétrer de façon aussi incroyablement érotique, le jetait loin sur la route céleste du plaisir.

Alec grognait en s'enfonçant toujours avec plus de précipitation dans le fourreau brûlant de son amant. C'était si bon d'aller en lui, d'y trouver le plaisir, le réconfort, la tendresse et le feu. Alec tenait Magnus contre lui comme s'il était une part de lui-même, comme s'il était le monde à lui seul !

Soudain l'explosion, les submergea. Alec poussa un cri grave qui se répercuta en écho non seulement dans le loft, mais également dans la cage d'escalier, fort heureusement désertée à cette heure très avancée de la nuit ! Tout le corps du Sorcier en transe se mit alors à étinceler et des flammes d'une blancheur éclatante l'entourèrent.

Magnus planta sa bouche dans celle d'Alec et lorsque son sexe et tout son corps se mit à jouir, il crut défaillir. Tout son être vibra et son âme sembla touchée en plein cœur. Deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes et ses ongles griffèrent le dos d'Alec. Il se sentait si vivant, si plein de joie de plaisir et de bonheur qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne serait plus jamais à court de ces émotions !

Magnus se laissa porter sans protester. Alec le transporta avec douceur et respect jusqu'au lit et l'allongea avec tendresse au cœur des drap.

Magnus se sentait vidé à présent, il entrouvrit les paupières juste le temps pour lui de voir la peau d'Alec scintiller, puis il se laissa emporter par le sommeil tandis qu'Alec se couchait contre lui, un bras protecteur passé autour de son torse encore sous le choc de cet orgasme ravageur.

Alec regarda son petit ami sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Son cœur se remit à battre régulièrement et sa respiration se calma finalement. Alec lui remit les cheveux en place sur le front puis il baisa sa bouche et sans chercher plus à comprendre s'endormit à son tour, terrassé par cet orgasme hors catégorie.

* * *

_J'ai hâte que vous me bombardiez de commentaires pour ce chapitre ! :-D_

_Lâchez-vous ! _

_A très vite ! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello ! _

_Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreuses, nombreux à me lire ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui me touchent et me donnent encore plus envie d'aller loin dans cette histoire !_

_Voici, sans plus attendre ce nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous donnera envie de lire la suite avec encore plus de passion ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Magnus bougea doucement dans son sommeil, puis au son de la vibration d'un portable il ouvrit un œil. Il était allongé de tout son long dans le grand lit d'Alec, le nez enfoui dans le matelas, une main posée négligemment sur les fesses nues de son Sorcier préféré et une de ses jambes qui pendait hors du lit ! Au prix d'un extrême effort il rampa jusqu'à son pantalon gisant comme une bête morte au pied du lit. Il extirpa son portable et d'un regard trouble de sommeil regarda l'écran. Il ne reconnut pas le numéro, mais comme son correspondant avait tenté de le joindre six fois, Magnus décrocha en essayant de quitter l'espace couchage à pas de loup pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

— Allo ?

— Magnus ? C'est Cat' !

— Catarina ? demanda Magnus la bouche encore pâteuse tandis qu'il fixait d'un œil peu alerte son reflet dans la glace fixée au-dessus du lavabo.

— Qui d'autre ?! Tu es où ?!

— J'ai découché, marmonna Magnus qui louchait à présent vers la douche avec l'envie de s'y glisser sous un bon jet bien chaud.

— Rapplique sur le champ ! C'est urgent !

— C'est ma matinée où je suis en Off, je n'ai pas à…

— L'Inquisiteur a débarqué à l'aube !

Magnus se refocalisa totalement sur sa conversation et ce fut comme si un bloc de ciment venait de s'abattre sur lui, l'écrasant sous le poids de l'angoissante nouvelle : son père était à l'Institut de New-York ! Et non, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence !

— L'inquisiteur Bane ? s'assura Magnus qui savait déjà pertinemment la réponse.

— Qui d'autre ?! s'exclama Catarina.

Le Chasseur d'Ombre se sentait pleinement réveillé, bien mieux que s'il avait bu dix litres de café noir !

— J'arrive, dit-il en raccrochant.

Sans plus attendre, il retourna autour du lit, pour ramasser à la hâte ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout. Il s'habilla sans vraiment regarder autre chose que l'heure sur l'écran de son téléphone. Alors qu'il lassait ses boots à une vitesse propre aux Chasseurs d'Ombres, Alec roula sur le dos et regarda son amant se préparer à déguerpir à nouveau sans un mot.

— Magnus ? fit-il d'une voix qui trahissait à la fois sa surprise, sa fatigue mais également une pointe de déception.

— Salut, beau gosse, sourit Magnus tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Je dois filer. J'ai reçu un appel de l'Institut et c'est _vraiment_ la merde si je n'y suis pas dans la demi-heure qui suit.

— Ah ? dit Alec en se redressant avant de frotter ses paupières gonflées de sommeil à l'aide de ses paumes.

Magnus, bien que terriblement stressé par la venue surprise de son père l'Inquisiteur, ne put s'empêcher de mater très ouvertement le corps sculptural de son petit ami centenaire et ténébreux.

— C'est grave ? s'enquit Alec qui essayait de ne pas trop montrer sa contrariété de ne pouvoir profiter d'un petit déjeuner en amoureux.

— Un lâché de dinosaures sur Central Park serait moins dramatique ! s'exclama Magnus qui retrouva sa stèle qui avait roulé sur le sommier.

— A ce point…

— Je suis désolé, je dois vraiment partir et cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, s'excusa Magnus en sautant sur le lit pour embrasser rapidement Alec.

— Hum, bougonna Alec alors que Magnus s'arrachait de ses bras. On se voit ce soir ?

— Oh là, non. Et probablement pas demain non plus… Je t'appellerai pour…

— Magnus, coupa Alec alors que son petit ami galopait vers la sortie de l'appartement.

Magnus pila au son de la voix d'Alec.

— Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas, s'il te plaît.

Magnus se mordit la lèvre puis dit avec une expression qui montrait bien son bouillonnement intérieur :

— Mon père est arrivé à l'Institut…

— Oh, ce n'est que ça, se détendit Alec en souriant presque amusé.

— Mon père, c'est l'Inquisiteur.

Le sourire d'Alec se figea. Il connaissait _très_ bien la réputation de l'Inquisiteur de l'Enclave. Et si jusqu'à présent il avait ignoré que Magnus était son fils, à présent il se sentait comme trahit. Magnus sentit qu'Alec avait comprit l'ampleur de cette révélation, car il vit son petit ami matérialiser à la place de la porte du loft un portail.

— Il te mènera juste devant l'Institut, dit simplement Alec avant de regarder Magnus lui jeter un regard navré et sauter à travers.

Alec se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

Magnus était donc le fils d'Asmodée Bane ! Un homme connu pour sa cruauté envers les Créatures Obscures, mais aussi pour ses points de vu très traditionnaliste et surtout connu pour être engagé favorablement dans le pistage des Créatures Obscures ! Ce n'était pas tout, non, car la famille Bane était sans doute l'une des plus ancienne que comptait l'aristocratie des Chasseurs d'Ombres, et aussi l'une des plus puissante et des plus riche… Alec ferma les yeux. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment pouvait-il être à ce point ignorant de qui était réellement Magnus ?! Bien sûr ils devraient en parler lorsque Magnus serait à nouveau disponible… Comment Magnus, pouvait-il être le fils de ce psychopathe réfracteur et hautement dangereux ?!

Alec poussa un grognement de frustration. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, autant commencer sa journée : douche, petit-déjeuner, et commencer le démantèlement de l'organisation pédophile.

* * *

Magnus surgit devant l'Institut et marcha à pas vif vers l'entrée, une fois dans les couloirs, il essaya d'adopter une allure plus neutre, cependant tout son corps était crispé. Savoir que son père était sous le même toit que lui, le rendait totalement à cran. D'air air faussement décontracté il se rendit à son bureau et feuilleta sa paperasse, ainsi que ses archives sur sa tablette, pour se donner une contenance, car il le savait son père allait surgir d'ici peu. Alors qu'il se plongeait sérieusement dans les analyses reçues durant la nuit sur le dernier meurtre du fantôme une ombre gigantesque s'étala dans son dos et recouvrir son bureau. Magnus se raidit. Il reconnut le parfum de son père : capiteux, très prononcé et étouffant ; tout comme lui !

— Fils.

Magnus sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser comme une carapace. Doucement il pivota sur sa chaise et se mit debout face à son père. Il avait un peu changé, mais pas en bien… Toujours aussi grand, imposant, les traits tirés, la bouche sèche, ce regard en amande lourd de reproche, ses cheveux noirs balayaient et coupaient ses joues creuses, son corps cintré dans un costume pourpre et noir qui lui donnait l'allure d'un vampire de conte de fée, ce qui changeait c'était cette canne sculptée en bois d'ébène et renforcée aux deux extrémités par de l'argent pur.

— Père, répondit Magnus sur un ton que peu de fils employait avec leur géniteur.

Magnus se sentit redevenir ce fils misérable et toujours mésestimé par ce père bien trop exigeant et envahissant.

Asmodée détailla de son regard d'aigle son fils en quelques secondes il se fit une idée assez nette de la vie de son enfant à New York : dissolue.

— Où étais-tu ?

La voix d'Asmodée tomba comme un couperet, glaçant Magnus jusqu'à l'os.

— C'était ma matinée de repos, commença Magnus en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui.

— Foutaise ! Si tu étais un tant soi peu soucieux de ton évolution au sein de cet Institut tu ne prendrais pas de jour de repos ! Tu ne compterais pas tes heures ! Et tu ne dilapideras pas ton temps en couchant à tout va avec je ne sais qui !

Magnus, déglutit. Oui, il n'avait pas pris de douche après sa nuit de sexe, cela se sentait, ses habits étaient froissés, sa coiffure était de travers et cela se voyait qu'il avait peu dormit, il ne pouvait décemment réfuter cette accusation.

Asmodée, savait comment porter une estocade à son fils, il savait comment l'atteindre, le déstabiliser et le faire ployer sous sa volonté.

— Je me suis donné du mal pour t'obtenir cette affaire et toi, que fais-tu ?! dit Asmodée d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Tu te roules dans la fange avec une femelle… Tu n'es pas digne de ton nom, ni de te rang !

— Père je…

— Tais-toi, quelle disgrâce pour moi d'avoir un fils aussi décevant ! J'attends mieux de toi mon fils ! Bien mieux ! Et je compte demeurer ici jusqu'à ce que tu résolves cette affaire !

Asmodée tourna les talons et s'éloigna en faisant claquer sa canne sur le sol de pierre de l'Institut.

Magnus avait l'impression d'avoir son estomac dans sa gorge. Il se sentait dévasté. Il se rassit lourdement sur son fauteuil et fixa sans le voir son bureau.

* * *

Magnus dormait quelques brèves heures, au court des quelles il rêvait de son affaire, puis il se plongeait seize heures d'affilées dans son enquête. Pour tenir le coup, il téléphonait à Alec, il ne parlait pas de ce qui le rongeait : la présence quasi constante de son père dans son dos. Lorsqu'il appelait Alec il cherchait sa bulle d'oxygène, il l'écoutait lui parler de sa voix grave et sexy, cela le comblait, pour le moment du moins ! Une semaine déjà qu'il jouait le Chasseur d'Ombres modèle et il avait l'impression de stagner alors que les ramifications de son enquête ne cessaient d'évoluer. En effet le Sorcier retrouvé assassiné dans le Nord des Etats-Unis était rattaché à ce qui ressemblait à une mafia… Plus les jours passaient plus les têtes tombaient. Le Fantôme était ultra actif en ce moment, mais il semblait toujours avoir deux coups d'avances ! Magnus s'arrachait les cheveux sur cette enquête et son père ne perdait jamais une occasion pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il le trouvait médiocre ! Magnus n'en pouvait plus, il usait et abusait de sa rune d'endurance, tout en ne vivant que pour ces quelques minutes passées au téléphone avec Alec !

— Bonsoir, dit la voix grave et sensuelle d'Alec.

— Alexander, soupira Magnus d'aise tout en se lovant dans son lit.

Il venait de prendre une douche après un bon repas et comptait s'endormir cinq heures avant de retourner plancher sur la dernière scène de crime : un bordel chinois qui avait était gentiment dévasté par le Fantôme. Plus de sept hommes y avait été tué de façon méthodique et hygiénique. Pas d'éclaboussure, pas de message, rien ! Magnus se désespérait de mettre la main sur cet assassin sans scrupule ! Bien, qu'il devait le reconnaître : il « nettoyait » la ville des rebus les plus abjects, n'empêche que cela ne se faisait pas ! Depuis quand faisons-t-on justice soi-même ? Où était la Loi dans tout ça ? Si chaque habitant de New-York se mettait à faire Justice soi-même les rues seraient jonchées de cadavres !

— Je suppose que ce soir non plus je n'aurai pas le plaisir de te voir, murmura Alec qui s'ennuyait ferme de l'absence de Magnus dans son lit et dans sa vie.

— Désolé, déplora Magnus. Mon père me tient particulièrement à l'œil.

— Il n'a pas l'air d'être un père très agréable, nota Alec qui avait en tête un vocabulaire nettement moins cordiale pour décrire ce tyran d'Asmodée Bane !

— Il ne l'est pas en effet, soupira Magnus en jetant hors du lit la serviette qui lui avait servit pour se sécher les cheveux. Mais changeons de sujet, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ces minutes précieuses en déblatérant sur mon paternel.

— Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? sourit Alec ce qui fit frissonner de plaisir Magnus.

— Eh bien… je suis nu, dit Magnus en s'allongeant dans ses draps, parfaitement nu.

Alec grogna en imaginant à la perfection le corps de Magnus nu, couverts de ces runes noires sur sa peau dorée. Il voyait, en fermant ses paupières, la forme de son menton, son sourire provocateur, ses yeux rieurs et l'expression impatiente et sexy qu'il devait arborer en cet instant.

— Je suis nu et j'ai envie de toi, reprit Magnus après avoir écouté la respiration d'Alec se modifier légèrement sous l'effet de l'excitation.

— Jeune homme, seriez-vous en train de me proposer de faire du sexe par téléphone ? questionna Alec de sa voix sexy et centenaire.

— Parfaitement, Alexander. Je suis nu et mes mains commencent a descendre vers ma queue.

— Magnus, grogna Alec qui sentait le désir grandir en lui alors que ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à bander.

En effet Alec était dans un restaurant en planque en compagnie d'Izzy. Ils c'étaient rendu dans un restaurant qui servait de lieu de rendez-vous pour les mafieux pédophiles qui souhaitent livrer des marchandises : des enfants ! Izzy et lui jouaient au couple et commandaient plat sur plat, apéritifs et desserts à gogo pour faire traîner le plus possible le moment de leur départ et ainsi surprendre la transaction dans le restaurant. Alec avait répondu à Magnus car Izzy s'était éclipsée au toilette l'espace d'un instant. Cependant il ne pouvait décemment pas commencer à entrer dans le jeu de Magnus, bien qu'il en mourait d'envie !

— Magnus, grogna Alec qui sentait bien son sexe durcir. Je ne suis pas chez moi.

— A cette heure-ci ? s'étonna Magnus en sachant qu'il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin. Tu es où ?

— Au restaurant, avec Isabelle.

— Ah, passe-lui mon bonjour, dit Magnus avant d'ajouter d'une voix coquine : Je commence à me masturber en imaginant que c'est ta main sur mon gland.

Alec étouffa un juron, décidément Magnus avait le don pour le mettre hors de contrôle ! A ce même moment Isabelle réapparut, le corps moulé dans une robe rouge incendiaire, qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. L'entrée de sa sœur ne laissa personne indifférent. Alec baissa les yeux refusant de lire dans les regards des clients ou des serveurs du restaurant la malsaine concupiscence qu'ils éprouvaient en scrutant sa sœur.

— Je dois te laisser Magnus, reprit Alec en se raclant la gorge. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, si tu veux bien…

— Je dormirais probablement, gémit Magnus qui s'abreuvait de la voix grave d'Alec pour augmenter son désir tout en se masturbant lentement.

— Magnus, gronda avec passion Alec alors qu'Isabelle s'asseyait face à lui un regard interrogateur au bord de ses cils de biche.

— Bon restaurant, susurra Magnus en raccrochant pour mieux se concentrer sur ce moment de détente qu'il s'autorisait après cette journée très peu constructive.

Alec déglutit et rangea son portable dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, Isabelle le regardait en souriant telle une louve affamée.

— Quoi ? fini par demander Alec à mi-voix.

— Tu es rouge comme un Terrestre amoureux, c'est presque mignon, enfin ça le serait si tu n'étais pas un Sorcier âgée de plus de…

— Je connais mon âge, merci bien, tu me l'as suffisamment rabâché lors de mon dernier anniversaire !

— C'était drôle de répéter un nombre aussi conséquent à voix haute, s'amusa isabelle en consultant la carte des desserts.

— Tu as de drôle de passe-temps, marmonna Alec qui essayait de calmer ses ardeurs dans son pantalon et ses rougeurs intempestives sur son visage.

— Tu n'as pas qu'à fêter ton anniversaire ! répliqua Isabelle, surtout à ton âge !

— C'est mère qui insiste !

— On devrait les fêter tous les dix ans seulement pour toi, ça reviendrait au même…

— Mais tu te priverais de la joie de me dire à quel point je suis vieux, et décrépit, dit Alec pince-sans-rire.

— Ouais, pas faux ! s'exclama Isabelle avant de partir dans un grand rire de louve qui attira les regards de ceux qui les entouraient.

— Est-ce qu'on peut revenir sur la raison de notre présence ici, dit Alec après avoir jeté un regard noir à sa petite sœur exubérante.

— Ce que tu es _vieux _jeu, soupira Isabelle.

— Je sais, je sais, je suis vieux, bon, on a fait le tour de la question…

— Magnus connait-il ton âge ?

— … Non.

— Tu m'étonnes ! s'écria Isabelle en reposant le menu sur la table. Il aurait l'impression de sortir avec une momie !

— Isabelle, grinça Alec d'un ton grisâtre.

Isabelle se mit à rire, puis son attitude changea du tout au tout et son regard se louve s'aiguisa vers l'entrée du restaurant qu'elle observait depuis le début de la soirée. Alec su au changement brutal d'expression d'Isabelle que les choses sérieuses commençaient enfin ! La nuit promettait d'être courte !

* * *

La ruelle dans la cour arrière du restaurant empestait le sang et les boyaux à l'air. Alec regardait consterner le massacre.

— Isabelle, je ne voulais pas de sang !

— Que veux-tu c'est ma nature ! s'exclama Isabelle qui venait tout juste de reprendre forme humaine.

Elle était nue, barbouillée de sang chaud et sublime comme une guerrière impudique. Alec, qui avait sollicité l'aide d'Isabelle pour terrifier les trois trafiquants d'enfants, avait laissé la situation lui échapper lorsqu'Isabelle en entendant les détails trop sordides de l'affaire avait bondit sur eux sous sa forme de louve et les avait tout simplement massacrés ! Elle avait égorgé le premier, ouvert le ventre au second pour dévorer ses entrailles et le troisième elle lui avait broyé le crâne entre ses crocs surpuissants. A présent elle marchait pieds nus dans les flaques de sang, comme si de rien était. Alec savait qu'Isabelle avait hérité de leur mère sa passion pour le sang et sa nature de louve faisait qu'elle perdait très souvent le contrôle. Il avait beau savoir tout cela, il ne pouvait en vouloir à sa sœur, enfin pas complètement. Il ne regrettait pas la mort de ces ordures, seulement la méthode employée, qui n'était pas la sienne !

Alec essuya ses semelles sur une poubelle qui traînait dans les parages. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : le lieu où les enfants étaient enfermés avant d'être expédié dans des caisses d'animaux à leur « acheteurs ». Il voulait agir plus tard dans la journée, mais avec le raffut que venait de faire Isabelle, d'ici une heure toute la ville serait au courant et les trafiquants d'enfants seraient déjà loin ! Ils devaient poursuivre dans la foulée !

— Tu ne me facilite décidément pas la vie, grogna Alec mécontent de voir une tâche particulièrement répugnante sur le dos de sa veste.

Isabelle récupéra sa robe et l'enfila pardessus son corps trempé de sang dégoulinant. Autour de sa bouche il y avait de longues traîné sanguinolente et elle se pourléchait les doigts. Alec savait qu'elle venait de grignoter ses proies.

— Tu as besoin de moi pour la suite ? s'enquit-elle en croisant les bras ses pieds à nouveau perchés sur ses talons aiguilles vertigineux.

— Avec tes méthodes ? Non, merci. Tu peux y aller, je vais me débrouiller seul, dit Alec qui fit disparaître la souillure de sa veste avec sa magie.

— Comme tu voudras, fit Isabelle en haussant les épaules. Tu devrais demander à Jace de te rejoindre, un Vampire ne sera pas de trop.

— Jace est occupé, ces derniers temps, nota à voix haute Alec.

— Il viendra si tu le lui demande. Il vient toujours.

— Hum…

Isabelle s'approcha de son frère et lui déposa un baiser sanglant sur la joue.

— Je t'aime, fais attention à toi, mon papy.

Alec allait riposter, mais déjà sa sœur disparaissait dans la ruelle qui desservait l'arrière-cour. Alec regarda les lieux. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester, il avait entendu les sirènes des policiers Terrestres se rapprocher. D'un tour de main il fit basculer sur son visage sa capuche et ouvrit un portail.

* * *

_Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé! Il me tarde de lire vos avis! Et il me tarde encore plus que vous découvriez la suite ! ;-)_

_A très vite ! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello !_

_Wah ! Merci pour votre soutient et j'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant ;-) _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Magnus se retrouva sur les lieux d'un massacre sans nom avant même que le jour ne se lève. Il avait été arraché de son lit par un Ragnor en ébullition. Des policiers Terrestres avaient été appelé sur les lieux d'une tueries sanglantes. Magnus, allait répliquer que le Fantôme ne versait pas le sang, mais lorsqu'il entendit le nom des morts, il avait enfilé son pantalon sans plus discuter. Les personnes retrouvées massacrées étaient celles qui découlaient de la mort du Sorcier et des autres qui avaient suivi. La Fantôme remontait la piste de cette mafia obscure. Et plus il progressait, plus il semblait perdre le contrôle et accélérer la cadence ! Magnus contemplait le charnier. Il avait activé sa rune de silence, d'invisibilité et circulaient parmi les policiers pour analyser la scène de crime avec rapidité et précisions. Ragnor prenait des photos avec la même fascination qu'un fan lors d'un concert d'une super Star ! Magnus s'aperçu de deux choses, qu'il s'empressa d'aller chuchoter à Ragnor.

— Il n'était pas seul, regarde, il y a des traces de pas là-bas, de pieds menus, fins et légers…

— Un enfant ?!

— Non, une femme. Il s'est entouré d'une complice.

— Et si le Fantôme était une femme, tu aurais pu te tromper dans ton profil, car là, c'est clairement l'œuvre d'un loup-garou, chuchota à vive allure Ragnor.

— Non… là, il y a la marque d'une semelle d'homme sur cette poubelle, regarde, c'est la première trace formelle de notre Fantôme ! Sa première erreur ! dit Magnus qui jubilait presque.

— Oh, par l'Ange ! Tu as raison l murmura Ragnor qui se dépêcha d'aller photographier l'empreinte de semelle.

Magnus n'avait pas de doute, une louve avait tué ces types et le Fantôme l'avait regardé faire, sans bouger. Quel genre de psychopathe pouvait assister à ça sans lever le petit doigt ?! Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos !

Ou alors il avait manipulé la louve pour qu'elle tue ces hommes ? Cela serait encore pire !

Magnus s'accroupit et regarda une dernière fois l'expression de parfaite horreur qu'exprimait l'un des cadavres glacés, puis fit signe à Ragnor pour lever le camp. Il devait rentrer à l'Institut et mettre les choses au clair le plus vite possible !

Alors qu'il marchait perdu dans ses pensées, et que le soleil se levait sur le Queens, il leva le nez du bout de ses chaussures, attirés comme un papillon par la lumière : Maryse était là, debout, magnifique, splendide et elle le regardait avec ses yeux d'un bleu lapis-lazuli. Magnus déglutit et sans trop savoir comment il alla à sa rencontre.

— Bonjour, dit-il en oubliant presque que Ragnor était à sa suite.

— Monsieur Bane, sourit la divine créature. Quelle charmante surprise de se croiser ici, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui-oui, dit Magnus en hochant la tête, incapable de décrocher ses yeux de ceux de Maryse.

— Je suis très déçue, reprit-elle en faisant glisser de ses épaules nues une étole en soie grises. Je n'ai pas encore reçu d'appel, ni de messages…

Magnus se sentit rougir, il était vrai qu'elle lui avait donné son téléphone, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de la recontacter, d'ailleurs, pourquoi discutait-il avec elle, alors que son enquête venait de faire un bon en avant ?!

— Navré, je…

— Pas le temps ? coupa Maryse avec un petit rire cristallin qui sonnait faux.

— Je suis en couple, dit-il oubliant que Ragnor écoutait à quelques pas de lui.

Le visage de Maryse se contracta et l'espace d'une seconde il sembla à Magnus qu'elle avait la peau qui s'était craquelées autour des yeux devenus rouge… mais, il avait dû l'imaginer !

— Je dois y aller, reprit Magnus déstabilisé par cette rencontre fortuite.

— Nous nous reverrons, dit alors Maryse qui ne souriait guère plus.

— Heu, peut-être, oui, dit Magnus.

— Oh, oui, c'est certain, grinça Maryse en s'éloignant de sa démarche de chatte.

Magnus sembla sortir d'un rêve et lorsqu'elle quitta son champ de vision il secoua la tête.

— A qui parlais-tu ? s'exclama Ragnor en se rapprochant de lui.

— A une connaissance, répondit Magnus perturbé. Bon assez perdu de temps, dépêchons-nous, il faut savoir où le Fantôme va frapper son prochain coup !

* * *

Alec longeait l'espace industriel en marge de New-York. L'endroit empestait la vase et les déchets chimiques. C'était assez éloigné du centre de New York et pourtant a porté de vue des gratte-ciels de la grosse pomme. Une planque idéale, un endroit déserté par les entreprises pharmaceutiques et les constructeurs de briques. Rien que des usines désaffectées, laissées à l'abandon telles de grosses carcasses puantes de baleines échouées sur la berge vaseuse. C'était le lieu parfait pour entasser des choses qui devaient rester dissimulées à la vue du monde… Comme un trafic d'enfants !

Alec n'en revenait pas de ce qui pouvait grouiller dans les entrailles de cette cité. Depuis qu'il avait Magnus dans sa vie, il lui arrivait d'oublier à quel point cet endroit pouvait être pourrit et chargé d'immondices : la nature humaine !

Oui, Magnus avait tendance a illuminer tellement le quotidien d'Alec, qu'il pouvait facilement mettre de côté toutes les horreurs que recelait la vie humaine… mais cette affaire… cette affaire-ci était si répugnante et si tentaculaire, qu'Alec se devait de mettre son couple entre parenthèse le temps d'assainir la situation et de venir en aide à ces enfants esclaves !

Alec marchait tandis que le soleil chauffait les berges puantes de l'île qui jouxtait le Bronx. Ses pieds frappaient un sol inégal, car le béton d'une ancienne route était craquelé et bosselé par une végétation qui y avait repris ses droits. Alec suivait non seulement son instinct, mais aussi les indications arrachées aux bourreaux des enfants : le dernier bâtiment, le plus éventré et à ciel ouvert, l'endroit était si parfaitement isolé et délabré que jamais personne ne songerait à venir s'y réfugier.

Une fois qu'Alec eut atteint le coin du fameux bâtiment, il usa d'un charme pour disparaître à la vue des Terrestres. Il s'avança sans bruit, jusqu'à ce qui devait être l'entrée, car elle était gardée par cinq hommes à l'air particulièrement patibulaire. Alec les regarda quelques minutes, il hésitait entre les assommer, les faire perdre connaissances, les plonger dans un coma, ou simplement les tuer, sans sommation, après tout, ils participaient au trafique d'enfants innocents !

La colère d'Alec s'alluma et sa vengeance commença à s'abattre sans pitié aucune.

* * *

Magnus en espionnant la radio de la police Terrestre avait entendu qu'une voisine du restaurant avait été témoin des meurtres. Elle était terriblement choquée et répétait sans cesses : « un loup ! un loup ! ». Sans plus attendre et ceux seulement vingt minutes après avoir quitté la scène de crime, il se rendit à l'appartement de cette vieille dame passée sous un puissant sédatif. Magnus écouta alors le récit discontinu et peu détaillé qu'elle avait gardé de la scène, lorsqu'elle la raconta une énième fois au commissaire Terrestre chargé de l'enquête. Magnus avec sa rune d'invisibilité s'était faufilé au plus près de cette pauvre femme, âgé de plus de soixante-dix ans, qui tremblait comme une feuille et gémissait à chacune de ses inspirations. Sans bruit il écouta ce qu'elle avait vu :

— Un homme grand, avec une capuche, sombre et menaçant ! Il a jeté les trois pauvres par terre !

— Un homme seul à pu jeter à bas trois autres ? questionna le commissaire septique.

— Et là ! Là, une femme, est arrivée ! Une robe rouge ! Très courte et provocante !

— Une prostituée ? poursuivit le commissaire qui essayait de démêler cet imbroglio.

— L'homme à la capuche a posé des questions à ceux par terre et il… il tendait les mains devant lui ! Ses doigts crachaient du feu !

— Hum… Oui, du feu, dit le commissaire en soupirant avant de rayer de son carnet de note cette information farfelue. Quelles étaient ses questions ?

— « Où sont les enfants ? » … Il l'a demandé plusieurs fois et la femme rouge semblait s'impatienter. Ceux par terre criaient de douleur, les flammes des doigts du grand sombre les brûlaient ! éructa la pauvre femme en proie à une crise d'anxiété.

— A-t-on retrouvé des traces de brûlures ? questionna rapidement le commissaire à mi-voix à son subalterne qui répondit par un bref « non » de la tête.

La commissaire soupira d'agacement et attendit que la femme se calme un peu, après avoir bu de l'eau apporté par un policier compatissant.

— De quels enfants parlaient le suspect ? reprit le commissaire.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! s'exclama la femme qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Les hommes criaient de douleur, c'étaient atroce et lorsque les flammes se sont arrêtées ils ont dit le nom d'un endroit et ils ont ajouté que les enfants servaient à… ils servaient à… non je ne peux pas le répéter ! Mais ces hommes qui sont morts ce soir le méritaient ! Oui, ils le méritaient ! répéta la femme avec des yeux usés et voilé par l'âge. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient !

— Hum-hum, commenta le commissaire qui trouvait le témoignage de cette vieille folle bien inutile. Et là l'homme à la capuche a fait venir son… « loup » ?

Magnus se pencha et scruta la femme.

— Non. Son loup était déjà là ! Car la femme en rouge s'est mise nue et s'est métamorphosée en loup !

La commissaire leva non seulement son nez, mais aussi son crayon de son petit carnet. Il fixa la témoin avec un air d'incrédulité totale.

— Pardon ?

— La femme est devenue un loup ! Et elle les a massacrés ! assura la vieille dame sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait vu.

— …Bien ça sera tout, je crois que vous avez besoin de repos, dit le commissaire en se détournant d'elle rapidement.

Magnus eut juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à son carnet de note, avant qu'il ne l'empoche dans sa veste en cuir. Là, il y lu le nom d'une île abandonnée au Nord de New York… là où devaient se trouver les fameux « enfants ». Et si comme Magnus le supposait, le Fantôme était un Justicier, alors, il irait sauver ces enfants… Il devait se rendre le plus vite possible sur cette île ! Magnus jeta un regard à cette femme qui avait été témoin de ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû surprendre. Elle venait sans doute de lui livrer le Fantôme sur un plateau d'argent !

Sans plus perdre une seule seconde, il dévala l'avenue et galopa jusqu'au métro souterrain le plus proche. Sans prendre le temps de prévenir Ragnor ou Cat, il se rendit directement sur la fameuse île abandonnée !

* * *

Alec avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, des dizaines d'enfants étaient entassés tels des poules dans des cages industrielles ! Ils ne pouvaient être qu'accroupit, sans possibilité de bouger d'un millimètre. Ils étaient crasseux, puants et mort de peur, ou devenu complètement apathiques ! Alec, après avoir tué, sans état d'âme ceux qui surveillaient l'entrepôt, ouvrit toutes les cages en usant de ses pouvoirs. Mais, au lieu de sortir en criant de joie, ou de ramper hors de leur cage, les enfants s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans les barreaux, reculant pour ne pas à avoir a subir des sévices… Alec serra les poings de rage. Qu'avait-on bien pu faire à ces pauvres enfants ! Aucun d'eux n'avaient plus de six ans ! Doucement et un à un, il les fit sortir de leur cachette crasseuse. Une fois hors de leur cage avec sa magie, il les lava et habilla correctement, chaudement et leur donna un solide goûter… bien qu'aucun n'osait y toucher, de peur que cela fût une ruse de leur ravisseur… Alec avait beau dire et faire de son mieux, aucun des enfants n'osaient lui parler, ni le regarder dans les yeux… Pire, les enfants tremblaient de peur, craignant les réactions d'Alec ! Alors, impuissant, Alec ouvrit un portail et les fit traverser jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le service d'un hôpital spécialisé pour les enfants traumatiques dans le centre de New York. Une fois certains que les enfants furent entre de bonnes mains, qui seraient bien plus serviables que les siennes, il retourna à l'entrepôt pour achever son travail ! Il devait terminer de « nettoyer la zone », autrement dit : il y avait encore des monstres à tuer !

Alors qu'il marchait entre les cages, à présent vides, en direction d'une salle, qui devait sans nul doute servir de salle de repos pour les gardiens de cette immonde zoo de pédophile il entendit dans son dos un bruit très typique, qui le fit piler net. Ce bruit était celui d'une lame séraphique lorsqu'elle s'allume.

— Plus un geste ! cria Magnus en position d'attaque sa lame pointée droit vers le Fantôme à seulement trois mètres de lui.

Le cœur d'Alec dégringola très bas. Il avait reconnu la voix de son amant !

Magnus respira de façon courte, brève, il avait réussi ! Il avait pisté le Fantôme ! Il le tenait en joue et il allait procéder à son arrestation ! Oui ! Magnus l'avait fait ! Il l'avait retrouvé !

— Par Ordre de l'Enclave je vous arrête pour les meurtres de plusieurs centaines de Terrestres ! Maintenant, Sorcier, levez haut vos mains et retournez-vous ! Au moindre geste ou usage de la magie, je n'hésiterais pas à vous…

Magnus, qui avait pisté cet enfoiré depuis des semaines, avait le cœur qui pulsait dans ses veines, cependant, alors qu'il le tenait enfin, que sa victoire était complète, qu'il s'imaginait déjà triompher à l'Institut et devant son père, le sol sous lui s'ébrécha.

Le Fantôme se retourna. Et baissa doucement sa capuche. Magnus resta figé.

— Bonjour Magnus, dit Alec de son regard de chat.

— Alexander…

Le sol sous Magnus se fissura et explosa, il avait l'impression de tomber dans les abîmes les plus noires et les plus profondes.

* * *

_OMG, j'attends vos réactions avec impatiences ! :-D_

_Alors, n'hésitez plus, écrivez-moi vous impressions ;-)!_

_A très vite pour la suite ! :-P_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello !_

_Avant tout : Merci! Wha! Je n'avais pas eu autant de reviews d'un coup depuis longtemps et je suis vraiment très heureuse de ces retours hypers positifs ! :-D Merci! Car cette histoire me tient à cœur et il n'est jamais évident de al donner à lire avec un twist aussi important! Merci encore pour vos commentaires! merci du fond du cœur, à celles et ceux qui m'écrivent en guest ! Sachez que je vous lis et que chacune de vos reviews est hautement appréciées ! :-D_

_Ce chapitre sera court, comme vous vous en doutez ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! :-D_

* * *

Alec ne bougeait pas, il gardait les mains levées.

Magnus, dont le visage était éclairé par la lumière crue de sa lame, fixait Alec.

— Non, souffla-t-il… Alexander, non, pas… pas toi…

— Magnus, fût tout ce qu'Alec put répondre tant il était pris de court d'apprendre à la fois qu'il était traqué par l'Enclave, mais en plus que c'était son petit ami qui le poursuivait !

— Non, dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi ! Que c'est un hasard ! Que tu n'es pas le Fantôme ?! reprit Magnus d'une voix qui trahissait l'affrontement impitoyable qui se jouait en lui.

— Le Fantôme ? Non, je ne connais pas ce nom, dit Alec. Mais si tu me demandes qui a tués les hommes à l'entrée, c'est moi.

— Et ceux du restaurant ?

— Ah… on peu dire que je suis responsable de leur mort…

— C'était Isabelle, c'est ça ? demanda Magnus d'une voix dure, âpre et rêche.

— Oui, c'était elle.

Alec ne voyait pas à quoi bon mentir. Il assumait ce qu'il avait fait, car il avait pu sauver ces enfants !

— Et ceux du bordel ?!

— … Moi aussi, reconnu Alec.

— Et le Sorcier à Coopersville ?

— Moi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

— Non, Alexander, dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi, je t'en prie ! demanda Magnus en s'avançant sa lame toujours pointée vers son amant.

— Si, c'est moi, Magnus, dit la voix grave d'Alec qui regardait son petit ami avec intensité.

Si Alec le désirait, il pouvait en un rien de temps désarmer Magnus, ou le mettre hors d'état de nuire, pourtant, non. Jamais il ne pourrait agresser Magnus. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire le moindre mal. S'il c'était agi d'un autre Chasseur d'Ombre, il n'aurait même pas hésité. Il n'aurait laissé personne se mettre en travers de son chemin, personne n'aurait pu interrompre sa vengeance, mais Magnus…

Le temps sembla s'étirer. Alec ne bougeait pas. Il s'en remettait entièrement à Magnus.

Magnus était en proie à un immense dilemme. Comment emprisonner l'homme qui… Comment le livrer à l'Enclave ? Comment le livrer à Son père ? En sachant pertinemment qu'il signerait son arrêt de mort ?!

— Pourquoi ? fini par articuler Magnus dont des mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur les yeux.

— Parce qu'il faut bien le faire, répondit Alec sans la moindre trace de joie. Je devais le faire.

— Alexander…

— Magnus, je ne cherche pas à diminuer mes crimes, ni même à les réfuter, néanmoins, ce soir, vingt-sept enfants retrouveront leur famille et tout un trafique d'enfant qui livrait à des pédophiles à travers l'Amérique du Nord sera démantelée…

— Des pédophiles ? répéta Magnus incrédule, en comprenant soudain ceux à quoi servaient toutes ces cages entassées les unes sur les autres.

Magnus regarda Alec droit dans les yeux. Qu'y voyait-il ? Un dangereux psychopathe ? un homme subissant le complexe de Dieu, ou un simple citoyen qui ne supportait plus la cruauté du monde et qui essayait d'y mettre bon ordre en usant de méthodes drastiques ?

Magnus baisse sa lame et celle-ci s'éteignit.

— Magnus je…

— Non, tais-toi, demanda Magnus qui se détourna de lui bien trop perturbé pour continuer à regarder Alec dans les yeux. Je… Je vais sortir et je vais revenir dans cinq minutes… le métro aura été bloqué sur les voies… Lorsque je vais revenir ici, tu ne seras plus là.

— Magnus, tu…

Alec sentait son cœur, qui pulsait toujours si sereinement, s'affoler.

— Alexander, on ne peut plus se voir, dit Magnus la voix aussi lourde que son cœur.

— Magnus, non, je…

Alec tenta de s'approcher, Magnus tendit sa lame vers lui sans même le voir.

— N'approche pas, ne cherche plus à me contacter, oublie-moi, dit Magnus comme si cela lui arrachait la langue. Et s'il te plait, oui, si tu tiens un tant soi peu à moi, cesses tes activités. Je ne veux pas te traquer, je ne veux pas te mettre à mort, je… j'en suis incapable, mais si tu continues, tu m'y obligeras et ça, jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner, ajouta Magnus en levant son regard sombre et embué sur Alec.

Alec regardait Magnus. Voilà où dont tous ses bienfaits l'avaient conduit : à perdre la chose la plus belle et la plus précieuse de sa vie ?! Quelle était la Justice dans tout ça ?!

Alec baissa ses mains, il les laissa retomber sans vie le long de son corps. Il voulait retenir Magnus, lui dire des mots, le retenir, mais, lorsque le Chasseur d'Ombres tourna les talons, Alec demeura planté dans le sol, statufié. La porte de l'entrepôt claqua et Alec se sentit plus vide et mort que jamais.

* * *

Magnus fit quelques pas dehors, dans la poussière et le chaos, il se laissa tomber à genoux au bord du Fleuve et planter ses mains sur son visage avant de hurler de rage et de désespoir. Des larmes brûlantes vinrent lui brouiller la vue. Il voulait arrêter de ressentir, il voulait cesser de sentir qu'à chaque battement de son cœur tout son être mourrait de chagrin ! Magnus n'en revenait pas ! Comment le destin pouvait-il aussi cruel avec lui ? Dès qu'il était heureux, il fallait bien évidement que cela lui explose en plein, visage ! Pourquoi n'avait-il donc rien vu venir ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi par l'Ange avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sous le charme d'Alec ?! Pourquoi avaient-ils poursuivi leur relation ? Pourquoi c'étaient-ils dit ces choses ? Pourquoi, n'avaient-ils pas… continuer de s'aimer simplement ?...

L'amour…

Ce que Magnus refusait d'envisager la veille, par fierté, par folie et par orgueil, aujourd'hui il l'avouait bien volontiers et cela le mettait littéralement à genoux, dans la poussière et les larmes.

Il tenta de calmer ses larmes et ces cris, et lorsqu'il eut exorciser ses hurlements, il se remit debout péniblement. Le visage ravagé par les larmes, les joues barbouillées de sel et de terre, il rentra à nouveau dans l'entrepôt. Alec ne s'y trouvait plus et il n'eut pas besoin d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte ouverte, car il sentait que la mort rôdait… Alec avait achevé son œuvre avant de disparaître.

Magnus se sentit plus seul que jamais.

* * *

Alec, ne sut trop comment, mais il se retrouva devant l'appartement très huppé de sa mère. Lorsque celle-ci lui ouvrit, il se laissa happer par ses bras réconfortants. Il se retrouva, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, assit sur le canapé hors de prix de sa mère, avec un verre d'alcool fort entre les doigts. Alec avait le regard dans le vague, le cœur en miette et les mots morts dans sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il put faire alors c'est boire et boire encore, sans plus trouver la force d'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

Il était tombé amoureux d'un Chasseur d'Ombres, qu'espérait-il ? Comment avait-il pu espérer que ses activités de viendraient pas perturber sa vie de couple ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre ignorer cela ? Magnus était droit, et fidèle à l'Enclave, il était la Justice et la bonté faite homme… Alec lui… il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait rien ! Alors il but encore un peu plus, espérant que sa haute tolérance à l'alcool, finirait par être annihilé par trois bouteilles de vodka pures.

Et lorsqu'enfin il se laissa emporter par un sommeil éthylique, il remercia l'oubli et les ténèbres de l'arracher à sa douleur insoutenable.

* * *

Jace, Isabelle étaient venu à l'appel de leur mère. Leur grand frère, leur roc, leur guide dans les épreuves difficiles, venait de flancher et même de perdre pieds. Leur mère, inquiète, toute puissante et colérique, essayait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à la chair de sa chair, à sa progéniture, à son enfant. Mais Alec était resté de marbre jusqu'à s'écrouler sous l'alcool. Jace en contemplant Alec allongé, dans le lit de leur mère, su tout de suite ce qui lui était arrivé. Isabelle, qui n'était pas plus idiote qu'une autre, se doutait bien de ce qui ne se passait, néanmoins, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fit part de leur soupçon à leur mère, qui fulminait. Jace et Isabelle, savait qu'Alec ne voudrait pas que leur mère se retourne vers Magnus, tout comme Jace ne voudrait pas que sa mère s'en prenne à Clary, ou Isabelle à ses multiples conquêtes… la fratrie se solidifia et se mirent à le veiller sans condition, tandis que leur mère folle de rage devant la douleur muette de son aîné, réduisait en cendre la moitié de l'immeuble où ils étaient. Alec fini par se réveiller, mais il demeura plus muet qu'une tombe et plus silencieux qu'un mort. Refusant toute nourriture et toutes sollicitions. Il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe de chair qui gardait prisonnière son âme usée et blessée. Alec ne prenait même plus la peine de conserver aux yeux des siens l'image qu'il c'était toujours empressé de garder : un jeune homme en pleine forme et en bonne santé… Non, à présent, il avait des rides, des cheveux épars et sa peau se tâchait de vieillesse, son ventre musclés se creusait mollement. La vie, s'échappait de lui. Alec se laissait mourir de chagrin.

* * *

_ Il me tarde de connaître vos avis sur les réactions de nos deux amoureux !_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?_

_Belle journée à vous toutes et tous !_

_A très vite !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello !_

_Voici la suite tant attendue ! Encore merci pour vos reveiws ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Magnus errait comme une ombre dans l'Institut. Il avait rendu ses conclusions sur l'affaire et devant le Directeur de l'Institut et son père, il avait officiellement annoncé qu'il renonçait à poursuivre cette enquête. Lorenzo Rey avait dû masquer son exultation, tandis que son père couvait à peine sa colère et sa profonde déception. Magnus avait repoussé les questions de Ragnor et la présence de Catarina. Il voulait être seul, seul à jamais.

Il se levait, mangeait, faisait les basses besognes et se couchait, cela sans fin… il était prit dans un cercle de détresse. Les jours s'enchaînaient sans se dissembler. Le pire, ce n'était pas le tempête qu'il avait dû subir de la part de son père, ni les brimades quotidiennes de Rey, non, c'était l'absence dévorante d'Alec. Il avait laissé s'enfuir un meurtrier ! Il avait aidé à l'homme de sa vie à disparaître… La nourriture dans sa bouche avait un goût de cendre et sa soif était devenu inextinguible. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il voyait le regard triste d'Alec, il sentait ses mains sur lui, il sentait son souffle dans on cou et sa bouche sur la sienne… Ses journées étaient des puits de douleurs et ses nuits des cauchemars infernaux.

Magnus marchait dans New York, il avait besoin d'oublier, de penser à autre chose à ces derniers instants passé avec Alec. Alors il chercha un lieu de perdition, un endroit bien sombre et glauque, où il pourrait se noyer dans l'alcool ou autre excès. Cependant, alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans un repaire de Vampires, Jace surgit devant lui et barra sa route de son corps imposant.

Magnus reconnu le vampire immédiatement.

— Il faut qu'on parle, dit Jace d'une voix sans appel.

— Non, répondit Magnus qui n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps, ni d'évoquer le nom de celui qui le torturait.

— Oh que si ! s'exclama Jace qui saisit Magnus par le col de sa veste et le traîna à l'écart de l'entrée du repaire de vampires.

— Lâche-moi ! riposta Magnus en essayant d'échapper à la poigne de fer de Jace.

— Tu vas m'écouter demi portion ! débuta Jace en poussant le Chasseur d'Ombres contre le mur d'un immeuble attenant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Alec ?

Magnus ferma les yeux à l'évocation du prénom de son ancien amant.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, dit Magnus en déglutissant doucement.

Jace observa le changement d'attitude de Magnus, puis fronça les sourcils. Il tenait toujours Magnus par le col et le secoua pour l'obliger à le regarder.

— Dis-moi ! s'exclama-t-il avec force mais sans menace.

— Tu n'as qu'à aller le lui demander ! s'écria Magnus à bout.

— Je le ferais s'il n'était pas devenu une statue !

Magnus leva son regard en amande sur Jace. Il vit alors ce frère, qui était sincèrement inquiet.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous et si tu refuses de me le dire cela n'arrangera en rien l'état d'Alec !

— Comment ça ? demanda Magnus qui sentit bien malgré lui toute sa volonté son cœur s'éveiller.

— Il ne parle plus, ne mange plus, respire tout juste.

Jace vit qu'il avait frappé juste, car aussitôt Magnus sembla fou d'inquiétude. Les deux ex amoureux s'étaient séparés, non pas sur un commun accord, mais sur autre chose !

— Mon frère est en train de se laisser mourir et ça, j'en suis sûr, c'est à cause de votre histoire, alors tu vas gentiment tout me dire, que je puisse arranger les choses ! grogna Jace qui n'avait pas envie de perdre plus de temps que nécessaire.

La nouvelle laissa Magnus sans souffle. Il essaya de parler, mais les mots l'étranglèrent. Jace le secoua à nouveau et Magnus le repoussa cette fois-ci.

— Comment ça : il se laisse mourir ?!

— Je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra encore, avoua Jace qui était rongé par l'inquiétude. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait !

— Rien ! je n'ai rien fait ! riposta Magnus en se mettant à crier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. C'est lui tout seul qui a fait ça ! Lui et lui seul ! C'est lui qui nous a mis dans cette situation ! c'est lui qui… C'est lui qui m'a obligé à… Je ne pouvais pas… il le sait ! Il le savait, qu'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir s'il faisait ça ! mais… Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?

— Oui, dit Jace qui n'avait rien comprit au charabia de Magnus. Oui il va mourir et toi, tu auras son sang sur tes mains.

Magnus de rage frappa dans le mur en béton et s'écorcha les phalanges, remerciant la douleur fulgurante qui irradia dans tout son bras.

— Ça y est tu es calmé ? fit Jace sans le moindre état d'âme.

— Fou-moi la paix ! cria Magnus en s'éloignant de lui.

— Dis-moi ce que tu as fait ! s'écria Jace mais déjà Magnus activait sa rune d'invisibilité et disparaissait dans la nuit.

Magnus couru jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus le porter. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête et ses os semblaient grincer sous sa peau. Alec, allait mourir ?! Non ! Magnus tenait le coup en sachant qu'Alec continuait de vivre, qu'il serait éternel et que de toute façon leur histoire n'aurait pas tenu plus de quelques années pour le Sorcier… Apprendre que ces jours étaient comptés, c'était comme si on lui annonçait que le soleil allait s'éteindre dans une semaine ! C'était aberrant ! C'était contre nature, c'était l'apocalypse…

Tandis que ses larmes le reprenaient, soudain il perdit connaissance et sentit son corps s'effondrer sur l'asphalte humide de la nuit.

* * *

Il s'éveilla bien des heures plus tard dans une chambre ensoleillée, très richement décorées et avec une vue imprenable sur l'Hudson. Magnus sut immédiatement qu'il était dans l'une des imposantes tour de verre qui surplombait New York avec leur plus de cent étages ! Il était enchaîné à un fauteuil à accoudoir en métal. Il ne pouvait bouger le moindre centimètre de sa peau et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il voyait que sur son pantalon du sang avait goutté de son crâne, là où on l'avait assommé par surprise pour l'enlever ! Magnus, cligna des yeux et essaya de chasser la nausée qui lui clouait la bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il portait un bâillon si serré qu'il lui déchirait presque les commissures des lèvres. Magnus en testant la solidité des chaînes, fit du bruit, ce qui attira immédiatement son ravisseur. Magnus s'attendait à voir Jace surgir, quoi que, il faisait grand jour…

Les bruit de pas se rapprochèrent soudain, devant Magnus se tint… Maryse !

En plein jour, elle semblait encore plus imposante, flamboyante et dangereuse. Magnus la regarda les yeux écarquillés de surprise ! Comment cette femme, avait-elle put percer sa rune d'invisibilité et l'assommer ?! Que lui voulait-elle et qui était-elle vraiment ?!

— Magnus, Bane, articula Maryse comme si elle crachait un déchet répugnant de sa bouche magnifiquement maquillée.

Magnus demeura calme. Tout à fait calme. Il regardait cette femme qui l'avait attaché et piégé, avec une forme de sérénité effrayante.

Lilith-Maryse, plissa ses paupières et détailla un peu mieux l'être éphémère qui se tenait devant lui : il était ridiculement jeune, fragile et si petit ! A ces yeux, il n'avait rien d'attirant, il ne dégageait rien, si ce n'est de la chaleur et une odeur d'homme. Elle ne trouvait pas la forme de son visage séduisante, pas plus que celle de ses yeux en amandes, la couleur de sa peau ne lui semblait pas dorée, mais ocre, ses runes : des taches sur sa peau, ses cheveux : mal coiffés et ces vêtements sans saveur. Oui, voilà ce que lui inspirait ce Chasseur d'Ombre : un plat sans saveur, aussi elle se demandait ce qui pouvait autant plaire à Alec chez lui ? Que voyait son fils en regardant ce Magnus Bane ? Elle avait beau le regarder, le respirer, tourner autour et lui saisir le menton entre ses doigts pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, rien, elle n'éprouvait rien ! Tout au plus du dégoût. Néanmoins savoir que son fils se laissait dépérir par la faute de ce mortel la rendait ivre de rage. Lorsqu'elle avait suivi Jace, sachant que son idiot d'enfant la mènerait droit vers le point faible d'Alec, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Bane fusse le problème. Depuis quelques temps elle observait ce Chasseur d'Ombres, était même allée jusqu'à entrer en contact avec lui, pour mieux le cerner, usant de son charme diabolique pour le détourner d'Alec, mais rien n'y avait fait ! Magnus avait résisté à ses charmes, à sa magie et le voilà : assit, soumis et calme !

Ce Chasseur d'Ombres avait le culot de la regarder platement alors que son aîné mourrait et ceux seulement à quelques pièces de là !

Soudain elle se laissa envahir par sa colère et gifla de toutes ses forces la pommette droite de Magnus. Elle frappa si fort qu'il tomba à la renverse avec le fauteuil, dans un bruit de mât.

Magnus était sonné par la violence du coup et immédiatement ses soupçons furent confirmés : cette Maryse n'était pas une simple humaine !

D'un geste impatient et impérieux elle arracha le bâillon de la bouche de Magnus et le saisit par les cheveux pour l'obliger à lever le visage vers elle. Magnus grimaça de douleur, s'obligeant à ne pas la satisfaire du moindre cri.

— Comment un petit insecte comme toi à pu à ce point corrompre ma progéniture ?! Qu'est-ce qui te rend si spéciale ?! Réponds-moi ! exigea-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard qui n'était plus bleu mais noir pourpre, dévorant.

Magnus frémit jusqu'au fondement de ses os, cette chose qui le tenait contre elle n'était assurément pas humaine ! Ses yeux n'était plus qu'un gouffre de ténèbres et même le blanc de l'œil était dévoré par cette noirceur !

— Réponds ! somma-t-elle en plantant un peu plus ses griffes dans le crâne de Magnus qui grinça de douleur.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous…

— Ne me mens pas ! dit-elle en frappant à nouveau au visage.

Magnus encaissa en gémissant doucement, il avait entendu sa pommette se fracturer, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

— Qui êtes-vous ? questionna-t-il une fois que le tournis fut parti.

— Qui je suis ? reprit-elle avec surprise et dédain comme si cela était évident.

Elle empoigna le fauteuil et redressa Magnus, le calant de force face à lui.

— Regarde-moi bien petit chose, et dis-moi qui je suis.

Magnus observa cette femme, au début il l'avait trouvé belle, oui très belle, même, mais maintenant elle ne lui inspirait plus que le la peur et de… ses yeux bleus… les mêmes que ceux…

— Alexander, souffla Magnus qui comprenait soudainement le lien qu'il y avait entre cette femme et son petit ami, non son ex petit ami. Vous êtes la mère d'Alexander !

La femme sourit d'un sourire triste, voilé, amère.

— C'est exact, je suis sa mère, et toi, saleté de mouche, tu as brisé si fort mon enfant qu'il devient une ruine, d'ici peu son corps partira en poussière et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour stopper sa volonté ou le processus ! Rien ! Sauf, si tu me dis ce que tu lui as fait !

Magnus tremblait, mais pas de peur face à la colère, non à la détresse de cette mère, mais parce qu'elle disait sur l'état d'Alec le rendait malade. Il avait tout juste cru Jace, mais entendre cette mère crier sa peur de perdre son enfant. Alec devait vraiment être très mal.

— Je veux le voir !

— Jamais, pour que tu achèves ce que tu as commencé ?! Quel était ton but, Chasseur d'Ombres ? Tu comptais me débusquer en t'en prenant à mon aîné ? Tu voulais m'affaiblir en portant le deuil de mon fils ?!

— Quoi ? fit Magnus qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

— Tu es plus rusé que je ne l'avais estimé, je dois bien le reconnaître ! Mais sache, que je ne me laisserai pas manipuler par toi ! Ni par personne d'autre !

A nouveau elle frappa fort Magnus dans le ventre, puis dans les cottes et enfin dans les jambes. Les coups étaient féroces, puissants et implacables, Magnus ne pouvait qu'encaisser en criant de douleur. Cela surpassait tout.

— Oui, tu voulais mettre à genou la Reine ?! C'est ce que tu voulais, misérable ! cria-t-elle en devant plus ténébreuse que jamais.

Magnus à moitié dévasté par ses assauts regardait cette femme, si belle devenir un monstre effrayant.

— Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il à bout de force.

— Alors, tu l'ignores vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle avant de révéler non sans plaisir : Je suis Lilith, mère des démons, première femme d'Adam et dévoreuse de nourrissons ! Je suis la vie et la mort confondue ! Je suis en exile, ni à sa place sur Terre, ni au Paradis, ni à Edom et encore moins dans l'Eden ! J'ai plus d'âge que la plus ancienne montagne et je suis aussi immortelle que l'espace et le temps ! Et toi, petite chose insignifiante tu as décidé de blesser mortellement mon premier né ! Mon tout premier fils ! Mon enfant ! Tu l'as perverti avec ton corps difforme et ton prédigéré médiocre et à présent, MON ALEXANDER se meurt d'amour pour toi !

Magnus était sidéré. Cloué sur le siège, non seulement par les chaines mais aussi par l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alec était le fils direct de Lilith, la plus puissante démone de tous les temps ! Magnus la regardait, car son allure avait changé, ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle alors qu'il n'y a avait pas le moindre souffle d'air dans la pièce et ses yeux toujours aussi noirs brillaient d'étincelles rouges à présent, ses pieds flottaient à plusieurs centimètre du sol et sa peau s'était veinée de lave pourpre.

— Mais je vais renverser la balance ! Je vais te tuer et te sacrifier ! Car le seul remède pour mon fils et qu'il boive le sang de ton cœur ! Une fois qu'il l'aura bu, sa force, pleine et entière lui reviendra, tout comme sa volonté de vivre et cela effacera par la même tous les souvenirs qu'il aura eus de toi !

Magnus écoutait. Tout ce que son cerveau parvenait à lui faire comprendre c'était à quel point sa vie allait s'écourter et qu'en échange, Alec irait mieux. Oui, Alec vivrait, il serait à jamais en vie, cela lui donna un semblant de sourire et un début de sérénité.

Magnus vit les doigts de Lilith se transformer en longues griffes acérées. Puis son bras plongea de façon fulgurante vers sa poitrine. Magnus eut l'impression que le temps ralentissait, c'était toujours ce qui se produisait lorsqu'il avait une forte décharge d'adrénaline, c'était sa condition de Chasseur d'Ombres. Le temps se dilata et ce qui aurait dû se produire en deux secondes dura plus d'une minute. Mais Magnus ne voyait plus Maryse, ou Lilith, peut importait sa véritable identité, car sous les yeux de Magnus se jouait les moments de purs bonheurs qu'il avait eut avec Alec. Sa rencontre avec lui, leurs regards qui c'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, cette façon furieuse de s'embrasser, leur première nuit et celles qui avaient suivit et enfin cette dernière soirée passée ensemble. Leur danse au club et le désir qui montait et lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Oui, Magnus avait eu envie de lui dire : « je t'aime », mais il avait été trop fier pour être le premier à parler. A dire ses émotions, à présent qu'il était sur le point d'en finir avec la vie, il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir eu le courage de dire ces mots. De dire à Alec combien il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout, plus que la raison et même plus que les crimes qu'ils avait commis.

Les griffes de Lilith percèrent sa peau, son sourire, chargée de dents aiguisées et démentiellement trop nombreuses, s'étirait en un large rictus malfaisant. Magnus ferma les paupières, il voulait emporter comme ultime souvenir le sourire doux et tendre d'Alec. Il respira, gonfla sa poitrine et s'offrit à la démone.

* * *

_Je suis tellement impatiente de recevoir vos avis sur ce chapitre, que j'ai écris avec, je l'avoue, un malin plaisir ! :-D_

_A très vite ! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère, vous ravira ! :-D_

_Encore mille merci pour vos messages de soutient ! cela m'aide vraiment à tenir le rythme que je me suis imposée de sortir tout les deux jours un chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Alec se sentait comme un parchemin, vieux, asséché et racorni. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais il l'avait choisi, il avait voulu cette condition, cette mort, lente et solitaire. Il vivait reclus dans sa mémoire, jouant à l'infini ces instants parfait passé avec Magnus, cherchant l'oubli le plus absolu. Il avait assez vécu pour savoir que de cette perte-ci, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Non, comment se remettre de la perte de son Amour ?

La vie en lui s'amenuisait d'heure en heure et il priait les Démons pour que cela aille vite, qu'il cesse de souffrir, que les ténèbres l'emportent et l'annihile à jamais.

Pourtant… Alors qu'Isabelle c'était assoupit à son chevet, il entendit, dans ce calme de l'appartement maternelle, des cris et des bruits qui n'y avaient pas leur place… et puis… cette voix. Alec sentit son cœur palpiter bien malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas rêver : Magnus parlait… il était là ! Magnus… Rien que de songer à lui, il sentait la mort s'éloigner, mais non, c'était impossible, que viendrait faire ici Magnus Bane ? Comment pouvait-il savoir où le trouver et pourquoi… pourquoi criait-il de douleur ?! Alec tendit l'oreille et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Magnus était en danger !

Réunissant toute sa force et sa volonté, Alec s'extirpa du lit et chancelant il marcha hors de sa chambre. Se tenant au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il avançait à tâtons, suivant le flot de parole de sa mère, pour s'orienter dans l'appartement labyrinthique, il trouva rapidement l'endroit.

D'un coup d'œil il comprit ce qui se passait, mais il était déjà trop tard car sa mère s'apprêtait à arracher le cœur de Magnus de sa main griffue. Et comble de l'horreur, Magnus ne s'y opposait pas, il acceptait même, offrant sa poitrine en offrande à la folie maternelle !

Alec réunit alors dans la panique et la peur, tout ce qui lui restait de force et d'amour et jeta une immense boule de feu sur Lilith. La démone déstabilisée fut projetée en arrière par la taille incroyable de l'assaut. Alec marcha à vive allure sur Magnus et tomba presque sur lui en l'atteignant.

Magnus en découvrant son sauveur, resta incapable de formuler le moindre son.

Alec n'était qu'une ombre, un fantoche de papier. Il avait l'air d'avoir cent ans de plus, ses cheveux yeux bleus étaient passés, et semblaient gris ternes, sa crinière noire était blanche, sa peau ferme, ridés, tachés et veinées de bleu, et sa force de Sorcier dissipée, remplacée par celle d'un vieillard moribond.

— Alexander, finit-il par dire avec une peine si puissante dans sa voix que cela brisa un peu plus Alec.

— Magnus, dit Alec en se servant de ce qui lui restait pour libérer Magnus de ses chaînes. Fuis, je vais la retenir…

— Non, je ne t'abandonne pas, dit Magnus en tombant à genoux devant Alec pour le prendre contre lui. Il n'est plus question pour moi de te laisser. Alexander, mon Alexander, murmura Magnus en le pressant contre son cœur.

Car pour lui peu importait l'image qu'il avait, il savait qui il était à l'intérieur et il savait la profondeur de son amour pour lui.

Les deux hommes, blottit l'un contre l'autre, tout à leur joie et soulagement de se retrouver n'entendirent pas Lilith se redresser de toute son impériale présence, mais lorsque sa voix millénaire retendit autour d'eux, ils tournèrent leur visage vers elle :

— COMMENT OSES-TU ME FAIRE CELA, A MOI TA MÈRE ?!

Alec, se plaça devant Magnus, même affaiblit, il refusait de laisser la rage de sa mère s'abattre sur l'homme qu'il aimait, dusse-t-il y laisser sa vie.

— Mère, non, Magnus n'y est pour rien…

— Alexander, souffla Magnus dans son cou déclenchant une série de décharge électrique dans l'épine dorsal d'Alec. Laisse-la faire, si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu…

— Non, c'est moi qui me laisse mourir, volontairement et te sacrifier ne servira à rien, assura Alec d'une voix fatiguée et pâle, si éloignée de sa voix d'ordinaire que Magnus en eut mal au ventre.

Lilith contempla la scène avec mépris. Comment son enfant, pouvait-il s'abaisser à protéger cette vermine ?! Comment acceptait-il de se laisser décrépir par sa faute ?!

— Je ne veux pas que tu meures, susurra Magnus qui tenait Alec contre lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Je refuse de te perdre. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

— Magnus…

Alec sentait sous ses doigts flétrit la chaleur et la vie qui brûlait chez Magnus.

— Assez, parlez ! De toute manière je ne te demande pas ton avis mon fils ! grimaça Lilith dont les deux mains étaient devenues des griffes acérées capable d'éviscérer n'importe quoi. Je t'ai mise au monde et je refuse que tu le quittes ! Tu es ma chair et je sais ce qui est bon pour toi ! Alors, pousse-toi ! Relâche ce mortel et laisse-moi te soigner !

Alec, bien que vieillard et moribond, s'imposa face à sa mère et se redressa de toute sa faible stature.

— Je préfère vivre mille morts que tu touches seulement à Magnus.

Magnus sentit Alec faiblir sur ses jambes et lui pris la main pour le stabiliser sous le regard onyx effrayant de sa mère.

— Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis. Dans cent ans, tu ne sauras même plus qui il était ! Dans mille ans tu auras oublié cette époque !

— Jamais je ne pourrais effacer de ma mémoire ce qui fait partie de moi ! assura Alec d'une voix forte et décidé.

Lilith poussa un cri de rage et leva sa main prête à l'abattre et dépecer Magnus au passage, mais Isabelle qui avait été alerté par les cris surgit et retient le bras de sa mère.

— Fuyez ! cria-t-elle aux deux hommes.

Isabelle tenta de contenir du mieux qu'elle put la rage de sa mère, tandis que Magnus soutenant Alec, quittaient à grande vitesse la pièce et cherchait à fuir l'appartement de la démone en colère. Alec étant trop faible pour le guider, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement bloqué sur le toit du gratte-ciel, en proie aux vent terrible et à la hauteur vertigineuse de la tour de verre. Magnus fit s'asseoir Alec au sol avant de bloquer la porte d'accès au toit. Il était mal en point, il saignait et souffrait, mais, le pire était de voir dans quel état se trouvait Alec. En revenant vers lui, il l'appuya contre sa poitrine et lui caressa les cheveux, les joues, les mains.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? gémit doucement Magnus en contemplant les dégâts que c'était infligé corporellement Alec.

— Je refuse d'affronter un monde, dans lequel tu n'es pas avec moi, souffla Alec qui se sentait si bien, si justement à sa place contre le cœur de Magnus.

— Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! s'exclama Magnus qui sentait sa gorge se serrer sous l'émotion car entre ses bras son amour commençait à peiner pour respirer. Nous, aurions pu être si heureux, si…

— Si je n'avais pas été le Fantôme ? acheva Alec avec une certaine tranquillité.

— Je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche de tout ça ! Parce que, ce qui compte, c'est que…

Le cœur d'Alec s'éveilla comme après un long sommeil et se mit à pulser devant l'expression absolument bouleversée et sincère de Magnus.

— Parce que je t'aime, dit Magnus en embrassant les lèvres usées et molles d'Alec. Je t'aime !

Le désir de vivre d'Alec s'était éteinte lorsque Magnus l'avait laissé seul au cœur de cet entrepôt de la mort. Quand il avait compris qu'il avait perdu à tout jamais Magnus, il n'avait plus éprouvé quoi que ce soit si ce n'est un désert monumental à la place de son cœur et de ses émotions. Il était devenu le néant et la souffrance de cette perte était devenue intolérable, la mort s'était alors imposée d'elle-même. Mais, à présent, Magnus le serrait contre lui comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde et il lui disait qu'il l'aimait !

— Donne-moi ta force, soupira Alec qui se sentait faiblir de secondes en seconde tandis qu'une fine larme glissait de son œil gauche.

Magnus, qui grâce à sa nature de Chasseur d'Ombres entendait gronder la rage de Lilith qui grimpait à leur rencontre, n'hésita pas une seule seconde et tendit sa main à Alec. Le Sorcier, à la peau parcheminée serra la paume chaude et calleuse de Magnus. Il connecta sa force vitale à celle de Magnus et puisa dedans.

— Tu vas avoir l'impression d'un vertige, avertit Alec qui commença immédiatement l'extraction.

Magnus eut plus l'impression d'être un verre de soda que l'on vidait à grand trait par une paille plantée dans son nombril. Mais lui il sentait sa force être transmise à Alec, plus il voyait le changement spectaculaire qui s'opérait sous ses yeux. En moins de dix secondes, Alec avait perdu ses rides. En vingt secondes, il avait rajeuni de plusieurs dizaines d'année et en trente seconde, Magnus cru que c'était hier qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Alec relâcha la main de Magnus, le lien rompu, fut comme un manque pour Magnus.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, Magnus, dit Alec qui avait retrouvé son beau regard de chat. Je t'aime au point de tout perdre.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser à pleine bouche, ému, heureux, soulagés et enfin ensemble, la porte du toit explosa en milliard d'éclat et la forme démoniaque de Lilith se dressa dans l'encadrement. Longue écailleuse, poilue, avec de multiples pattes noires et crochues, des yeux noirs, et une bouche digne d'une mante religieuse, elle s'avança vers eux. Sans plus attendre, Alec se dressa debout, sur ses jambes redevenues fortes et infaillibles. D'un mouvement des mains, souple, sensuelle et efficace il ouvrit un portail à travers un pentagramme, puis jeta des sorts à sa mère devenue démone, pour la pousser dans sa configuration démoniaque. Magnus qui avait comprit ce que s'évertuait à faire Alec, bondit sur ses jambes, rapide et agile, il bondit et poussa de toute ses forces pour obliger la bête devenue incontrôlable pour la faire basculer vers Edom. Mais Lilith se débattait comme une folle, et crachait des jets acides vers eux. Dans sa rage, elle ne faisait plus la distinction entre son fils ou Magnus, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était détruire : tuer, annihiler !

Magnus, rusé incita Lilith à la poursuivre et en passant devant Alec, dans une manœuvre terriblement dangereuse pour sa vie, le Sorcier tendit un fils d'or magique entre les pattes de sa mère. Lilith bascula en hurlant. Sous les yeux, la créature qui reprenait forme humaine dans sa chute, tomba vers Edom. Le pentagramme s'enflamma au passage de la Reine des enfers et puis, plus rien. Alec referma la faille. Le calme était revenu. Il n'y avait plus signe de la créature nulle part.

Dans un même élan les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras enfin soulagés de se retrouver pleinement. Sans plus attendre ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, retrouvant le gout de l'autre, les caresses impatientes de leurs langues et leurs souffles s'entrecroisant. Ils avaient tant craint de se perdre l'un l'autre qu'à présent leur retrouvaille semblait miraculeuse. Magnus palpait ce corps redevenu ferme et puissant, tandis qu'Alec pressait le sien contre celui du Chasseur d'Ombre, cherchant à ne faire plus qu'un.

— Et moi qui croyais que j'avais le pire parent…j'avais tort, sourit Magnus en collant son front à celui d'Alec tout en le serrant contre lui.

Alec se mit à rire doucement. Il riait, alors qu'il venait de bannir sa mère dans une dimension démoniaque, loin de ses enfants qu'elle chérissait tant. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'est elle ou eux. Et Alec avait sans doute pris la décision la moins définitive. Mais soudain le rire d'Alec se figea.

— Où est Izzy ?

Une peur glaciale lui serra le ventre et il s'arracha de Magnus pour rebrousser chemin et retourner à l'appartement. Magnus le suivait, soudain terriblement inquiet pour la très jeune sœur d'Alec.

En arrivant dans la pièce où il avait été retenu captif, ils trouvèrent Isabelle, inconsciente, baignant dans une petite flaque de sang et la tête renversée sur le côté. Alec l'emporta aussitôt et après l'avoir brièvement ausculté, parut soulagé.

— C'est superficiel, assura-t-il à Magnus tandis qu'il couchait sa sœur sur un lit dans une chambre au décor très girly. Une fois que je l'aurais soigné, elle se remettra vite et son métabolisme de louve fera le reste… veux-tu que je te soigne également ? s'inquiéta Alec en regardant l'état assez préoccupant de Magnus.

— Si je retrouve ma stèle je pourrais peut-être m'en sortir seul…

Magnus laissa sa phrase en suspens, car il sentit dans la poche arrière de son pantalon sa stèle brisée en trois morceaux. Alec ne fit pas de commentaire et fit apparaître entre ses doigts ses belles flammes grises qu'il dirigea vers le corps de Magnus. En quelques instants le Chasseur d'Ombres se sentit redevenir pleinement lui-même et la fracture de sa pommette, ne fut qu'un souvenir.

— Tu devrais peut-être te reconvertir en médecin, sourit Magnus en tâtant son visage redevenu intacte.

— Oui, ça serait moins dangereux, souffla Isabelle qui revenait peu à peu à elle.

— Izzy ! s'exclama Alec en se penchant vers elle pour lui remettre ses belles boucles brunes en arrière. Comment tu te sens ?

— Comme si un rouleau compresseur avait éclaté sur moi… Mais toi, tu vas mieux ?

— Regarde-toi, sourit doucement Alec, tu as failli mourir et tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

— Parce que toi aussi tu as failli mourir ! répliqua Isabelle en reprenant du poil de la bête.

— Personne ne va mourir, aujourd'hui, assura Magnus en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alec assit au chevet de sa sœur.

— Magnus, tu n'as rien, dit Isabelle avec soulagement. Et… mère ?

— Elle va profiter d'un séjour prolongé à Edom, dit doucement Alec en prenant conscience qu'il avait bannit sa mère pour un long moment.

Isabelle, acquiesça, elle savait que c'était un mal pour un bien. Isabelle était bien consciente que sa mère n'avait pas sa place sur terre et qu'elle était assez néfaste, en règle générale, ce faisant elle demeurait sa mère… Isabelle éprouva un pincement au cœur, et ferma les paupières pour masque les larmes qui commencèrent à grimper à ses yeux. Alec, comprit la détresse de sa sœur, car lui aussi se sentait fautif de cette situation. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu, pourtant il avait choisi Magnus en place et lieu de sa mère… C'était sans doute cela : grandir ?

Il ne se demandait pas s'il avait bien fait, car il le savait : oui, il avait choisi la lumière à la noirceur. Ce faisant, tout n'était pas encore dit entre eux. Alors une fois assuré que sa sœur s'en sortirait, Alec entraînant Magnus dans le bureau de sa mère pour discuter.

* * *

_... Je coupe ici car je suis sadique :-P_

_Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! :-D_

_A très vite !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello !_

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu longtemps, navrée, je suis actuellement dans ma période la plus complexe de l'année: j'enchaîne le spectacle de fin d 'année et je dois gérer pas mal de choses, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, avec cette scène en **Raiting M** ;-) !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Magnus regarda l'endroit avec circonspection. Lorsque l'on imaginait la tanière de la Reine des Enfers, on ne voyait pas un bureau large, spacieux, soignée, élégant avec des meubles de créateurs… Magnus s'autorisa même de faire le tour de sa table de travail en verre polis et regarda d'un air étonné la photo de famille qui y trônait. On y voyait Lilith installée autour de ses trois enfants. La photo semblait datée d'une dizaine d'année, car alors Isabelle n'était pas la voluptueuse louve, mais une jeune fille avec deux belle stresses, l'air sage et sauvage à la fois. Jace les bras croisés devant lui posait en souriant, comme le bellâtre qu'il était et Alec, comme le grand frère gardien qu'il était posait à l'arrière de tout ce petit monde et ne regardait pas l'objectif, non, il regardait sa famille d'un air à la fois tendre et protecteur.

— C'était pour fêter l'anniversaire de ma mère, expliqua Alec qui était resté adossé au chambranle de la porte, observant Magnus.

— Je ne veux même pas savoir quel âge elle célébrait, dit Magnus qui devait bien reconnaître qu'entre cette photo et aujourd'hui Lilith n'avait pas pris une ride, tout comme Alec, ou Jace d'ailleurs.

Alec osa déceler une pointe d'humour de la part de Magnus.

— Alors, comme ça tu es le fils de Lilith, fini par soupirer Magnus en s'asseyant lourdement dans le fauteuil en cuir moelleux du bureau. Dire que je trouvais que mon père était le roi des Enfers… j'étais loin de la vérité, on dirait…

— Magnus, écoute, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, car, ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on aborde facilement et…

— Et jusqu'à il y a peu notre relation n'était pas très sérieuse, coupa Magnus en fouillant le regard d'Alec.

— Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, ni même si je voulais te le dire. Tu aurais pu fuir.

— C'est sûrement ce que j'aurai fait…

Alec baissa la tête.

— Si…

— Si ?

— Si je ne t'étais pas autant amoureux de toi, reprit Magnus en sentant sa bouche s'assécher.

Dans la poitrine d'Alec son cœur cogna avec force. Magnus fixait Alec. Il le regardait l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'y avait pas dix minutes, ce même homme était presque mort, avec le masque de la vieillesse ultime et à présent… il semblait si beau, si frais.

— Alec, je me fou de qui est ta mère.

— Je me moque de qui est ton père, répondit Alec en faisant quelques pas pour rejoindre Magnus toujours assit dans le fauteuil.

Alec, trouva Magnus si frêle, si fatigué, si fragile dans sa condition de mortel. Il voulait le préserver, le protéger, le garder à jamais dans un monde sans danger, sans mort, sans fin…

Magnus s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil en ouvrant ses bras, Alec s'agenouilla face à lui et s'engouffra dans la muraille de ses bras. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. C'était si bon, si vital de tenir l'autre contre lui, de sentir son odeur, d'entendre battre son cœur.

— Peux-tu me pardonner ? demanda Magnus bouleversé par tout ce qu'il venait de vivre.

— Te pardonner quoi ? Il n'y a rien à pardonner, c'est plutôt à toi de me pardonner…

— Non, tu… tu agissais pour le mieux, tu as sauvé des vies, tu en a punis d'autre, très sévèrement certes, mais tu essayais de faire le bien…

— C'est toujours ce que j'ai voulu faire…

Magnus colla à nouveau son front contre celui d'Alec, il plongea son regard d'onyx dans celui de chat de son amant de Sorcier.

— Plus de secrets ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Plus de secrets, jura Alec.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et leur baiser, fut à la fois chaste, pieu et tendre. Il scella leur promesse de la manière la plus absolue et la plus parfaite qui fût. Magnus se laisse couler de son siège sur les genoux d'Alec et ils s'enlacèrent en souriant.

— Ça veut dire qu'on est à nouveau en couple ? osa formuler à voix haute Alec.

— Oui. J'ai essayé de me passer de toi et ça m'a rendu complètement dingue… Alexander… Je t'aime, dit Magnus sa bouche frôlant celle d'Alec.

— Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, s'agrippant mutuellement, dans ce besoin d'être le plus proche de l'autre.

— J'ai cru te perdre à jamais, souffla Magnus.

— Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé te faire le moindre mal.

— Non, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir.

— … je le voulais, en vérité j'appelais la mort de toute mes forces. Sans toi je ne voulais plus lutter.

— Pourquoi ?

— Magnus, je vis depuis si longtemps et pourtant tu as été le seul envers qui mon cœur, non mon âme s'est liée, te perdre… et subir cette déchirure le restant de ma vie, hors de question. Tu m'imagines vivre jusqu'à ce que le monde s'éteigne avec ta perte ?

Magnus planta ses yeux, à nouveau dans ceux d'Alec, ils étaient redevenus bleus. Avec une tendresse excessive il caressa les traits d'Alec.

— Mais, Alec, un jour, je vais finir par mourir. Je ne suis pas immortel.

— Je sais… Je sais, répéta Alec tout en dévorant des yeux le visage de Magnus. Je sais et en temps voulu nous y réfléchirons, ensemble. Parce que je te l'ai dit : vivre sans toi, n'est plus une option envisageable. Tu étais près à te sacrifier pour moi.

— Je ferais tout pour toi.

— Tu me pardonne mes mains pleines de sang…

— Ce n'est pas du sang d'innocents.

— Tu te fiche de qui est ma mère.

Magnus esquissa un sourire amusé.

— Ah bien, on va dire que je n'ai pas hâte d'aller fêter la fête des mères chez elle.

Alec étonné par la touche d'humour soudaine de Magnus se surprit à rire.

— J'aime ton rire, dit Magnus en embrassant les lèvres chaudes d'Alec.

— Il n'y a que toi, qui sache me faire rire, reconnu Alec.

— Alexander ?

— Oui ?

— … S'il te plaît, ne, ne tue plus… L'enquête n'est pas tout à faite close à ton sujet et je refuse qu'on te pourchasse à nouveau…

— Des Néphilims courent après moi depuis des centaines d'années, dit Alec à mi-voix.

— Tu joues au justicier depuis combien de temps ? questionna Magnus curieux.

— Très, très longtemps…

— Par exemple ?

— Tu connais Jack l'Éventreur ?

— Ah oui !

— Je l'ai arrêté.

Magnus dévisagea Alec avec sérieux.

— Il y en a eu d'autre bien avant, néanmoins je n'ai pas envie d'évoquer ce passé.

— Donne-moi ton âge, demanda alors Magnus qui voulait tout savoir de l'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Alec, soupira d'amusement et caressa la nuque de Magnus.

— J'ai quel âge d'après toi ?

— L'âge d'un vieux papy, sourit Magnus, ceux à quoi Alec leva un sourcil circonspect.

Ils se sourirent et à nouveau ils s'embrassèrent.

— On a dit plus de secret, Alexander, murmura Magnus qui se sentait si bien dans les bras de son puissant Sorcier.

— J'ai pratiquement mille deux cent ans…

Cette fois-ci Magnus resta sans voix. Il regarda avec attention le visage d'Alec. Peinant à s'imaginer que l'homme qu'il avait face à lui vivait depuis si longtemps ! Et que ce corps, ce visage, ces yeux avaient été vu par des personnes qui avait disparu depuis plus de mille ans ! C'était comme tenir un morceau d'Histoire contre lui ! Comme d'embrasser le Joconde, et encore, celle-ci faisait office de jeune fille par rapport à Alec !

Alec, ne révélait jamais son âge, seul sa famille était au courant. Jace quant à lui avec presque quatre cent ans. Longtemps Alec avait été fils unique. Fils unique de la Reine d'Edom, ce n'était pas une mince affaire et c'était pratiquement lui qui avait suggéré à sa mère d'enfanter à nouveau… Il ne regrettait pas ce choix, car Jace avait été le meilleur des compagnon et frère durant ces années de solitude. Enfin il avait un être immortel qui allait pouvoir l'accompagner sur le long, très long chemin de la vie infinie. Quant à Isabelle, c'était un choix de Lilith seule. Elle voulait une fille et elle voulait essayer d'avoir une louve, pour leur tempérament bestial, très proche du sien. Alec et Jace avaient essayé de la dissuader, car cette sœur-là, serait mortelle. Ils ne voulaient pas s'attacher à elle lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans leur fratrie. Refusant ses sourires et ses attentions de petite fille, mais petit à petit, Isabelle avait fait fondre les remparts érigés par Jace et Alec, elle était devenue indispensable à leur famille. Certes, ils vivaient dans la crainte qu'un jour, leur sœur mortelle quitterait leur chemin, mais, d'ici-là, ils avaient tant de belles choses à vivre ensemble.

Être les enfants de Lilith n'avaient presque aucun avantage, car lorsque l'on apprenait qui ils étaient, tout le monde, y compris les Créatures Obscures, fuyaient leur compagnie. Il ne valait mieux pas mettre en rogne la Reine des Enfers !

Alors, certes Alec avait caché son ascendance à Magnus, mais ce n'était pas pure crainte de le voir lui échapper à son tour. Combien de fois il avait vu ses proches s'éloigner à la vue de sa mère ? Ou à sa simple évocation ?

Le mensonge n'était pas une solution et cela n'avait mit en rien à l'abri l'homme qu'il aimait. Il le savait désormais, Magnus n'était pas comme tout les autres qu'il avait pu fréquenter. Magnus l'aimait et Alec l'aimait en retour.

— Tu as vécu mille deux cents ans, sans jamais tomber amoureux ? demanda Magnus d'une voix si douce, si grave qu'elle déclencha la chair de poule dans tout le dos d'Alec.

— … Jamais, jusqu'à toi, répondit Alec dont les yeux de chats étaient de retour trahissant sa forte émotion.

Magnus s'empara à nouveau du visage d'Alec et l'embrassa à en devenir fou de désir. Comment ne pas aimer un homme qui vous avez pratiquement attendu un millénaire ?!

Alec ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé, aussi important de toute sa vie, car enfin, il avait avec lui l'amour. Un amour qui le mettait dans un état d'excitation, de paix et d'extase indescriptible.

— Je t'aime, souffla Magnus tout en suçant la lèvre inférieure d'Alec.

— Je t'aime, répondit Alec mêlant son haleine à celle de Magnus.

Rien ne comptait plus, ni leur race, ni leur âge, ni leur famille. Seuls eux comptait, seuls eux importait et seuls eux savaient à quel point vivre l'un sans l'autre était impossible !

Leurs baisers s'intensifièrent comme si chacun d'entre eux leur insufflait la vie, la vraie, celle qui méritait d'être vraiment vécue : avec fougue et passion.

Sans vraiment trop savoir comment, Magnus et Alec s'allongèrent au sol, se déshabillant mutuellement. Les vêtements semblaient s'évaporer de leur peau, tant ils disparaissaient de leur corps à une vitesse incroyable ! Lorsque Magnus fut nu il se sentit si pleinement homme, viril, tandis que sa verge frottait celle d'Alec.

Alec caressait les runes noires sur la peau d'or de Magnus, il connaissait leur emplacement par cœur et leur signification. Il se sentait si bien avec Magnus qui, lascivement embrassait son torse. Son sexe pulsait avec ardeur et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : ne faire qu'un avec Magnus !

Le Chasseur d'Ombres lut dans les pensées du Sorcier et il s'empala lentement le long de la verge gorgée de désir d'Alec. Ses doigts se perdant dans la toison brune de son torse, tandis qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière pour happer de l'air alors qu'il sentait son corps s'ouvrir au sexe très gonflé d'Alec.

Alec, lui, planta ses doigts gourmands dans les hanches solides de Magnus. Impulsant un rythme lent, sensuel, impatient et puissant. Alec gémissait, la bouche ouverte, Magnus tremblait et se donnait à son amant avec foi. La transe qui s'empara d'eux les arracha du sol et soudain, leurs corps, furent muent d'un même rythme de plus en plus effréné, de plus en plus impétueux et incontrôlable. Bientôt Magnus se mit à crier la gorge nouée par le désir, Alec en sueur buttant dans la prostate de son amant pour lui procurer le plus de plaisir. Magnus se pencha, pour baiser les lèvres brûlantes d'Alec. Torse à torse, ils se prirent dans les bras, tandis que leurs bassins ondulaient de concert, dans une frénésie grandissante. Entre les mots crus qu'ils échangèrent, quelques mots tendres et pas mal de gémissements indistincts.

Pour Alec, il n'y avait pas plus beau moment, pour Magnus, il refusait d'avoir à choisir à nouveau entre sa condition de Chasseur d'Ombres et Alec.

Ils s'aimaient et faisaient l'amour avec leurs deux âmes connectées, jusqu'à l'extase la plus absolue et la plus bruyante possible. Si bruyante, qu'Isabelle, qui c'était assoupit, fut réveillée par leurs orgasmes respectifs. Elle écrasa sur son visage son oreiller pour s'épargner d'entendre, bien malgré elle, la suite de leur ébat !

Alec, le bas ventre barbouillé du sperme de Magnus, respirait à grand peine, tandis qu'il avait sa tête qui bourdonnait de plaisir et que son corps était traversé par des spasmes. Magnus, le corps rempli de la semence d'Alec se laissa rouler sur son épaule et rompit le contacte avec Alec pour sentir s'écouler le sperme chaud et collant entre ses cuisses. Toute sa peau était secouée de chair de poule et son sexe qui avait atteint un paroxysme incommensurable vibrait encore de cette jouissance incroyable.

Alec attira Magnus contre lui enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirant contre sa chair. Ils nouèrent leurs jambes ensemble, imbriquèrent leur corps et sans même s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait, ils s'endormirent blottit l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

_Il me tarde de connaître vos avis sur ce chapitre assez riche en révélation et en scène Mature ! :-D_

_A très vite ! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Merci encore pour vos messages! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! C'est toujours un grand saut dans l'inconnu lorsque l'on fait avancer l'intrigue et j'espère que cela vous emballera autant que moi !_

_Merci encore pour tout vos messages et votre soutient ! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Jace poussa les portes de l'appartement de sa mère et découvrit le carnage. Il trouva aussitôt Isabelle assise au milieu du chaos du salon en peignoir rose à rayure, un turban de serviette retenant ses cheveux mouillés, sans maquillage, elle sortait de la douche. Jace était venu dès que la nuit était tombée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Jace en soulevant le col du peignoir de sa sœur pour y découvrir des bleus en voie de guérison et des marques de coups.

Isabelle eut un mouvement d'épaule et ferma un peu plus son peignoir.

— Notre mère est retournée à Edom, dit-elle sans forme de préambule en continuant à finir son bol de céréales.

— Qu-quoi ?! s'écria Jace totalement sous le choc.

— Tu m'as très bien comprise. Mère n'est plus ici, reprit Isabelle d'un ton dur avec lequel elle essayait de masquer sa propre tristesse face à cette perte brutale.

— Et… notre frère, est-il… mort durant le jour ? demanda Jace la gorge nouée repoussant à plus tard le pourquoi du comment au sujet de la disparition de Lilith.

Isabelle leva vers lui un regard à la fois doux et amusé.

— Oh ça, notre frère se porte très bien… Très, très, très bien, même…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Jace en fronçant les sourcils.

— Va voir dans le bureau de mère, dit simplement Isabelle avant de fourrer une grosse cuillérée de céréales molles dans sa bouche.

Jace, usant de sa rapidité de vampire, fonça dans le bureau de sa mère et pila net en découvrant que son frère était parfaitement vivant et en pleine forme mais également TOUT NU et enlaçant Magnus TOUT NU également. Jace n'était pas du genre à se formaliser pour un peu de peau nue, mais voir son grand frère, celui qui portait des mitaines, même en plein été et qui ne découvrait jamais ses bras, parfaitement nu, fut sans doute une épreuve plus rude que d'apprendre que leur mère était retournée à Edom !

Jace détourna les yeux. Il devrait sans doute endurer la vision du sexe de son frère durant de longue journée de sommeil ! Il recula pour s'épargner de rester plus longtemps dans la pièce et aller gentiment zigouiller Isabelle, qui à coup sûre savait très pertinemment où, ou plutôt, vers quoi, elle l'avait expédié !

Dès qu'il fut de retour dans le salon, isabelle le regardait d'un air goguenard et frottait ses cheveux sombre dans la serviette qu'elle avait dénouée de sa tête.

— Alors, Alec va bien ? demanda-t-elle avec une belle louche d'humour.

— Ça ma sœur, tu me le payeras ! s'exclama Jace qui lorsqu'il fermait les yeux voyait les fesses de Magnus et le membre de son frère roulant sur sa cuisse !

— Juste mise à plat de la balance, car ce n'est pas toi qui a dû les entendre baiser comme des bêtes ! Tu savais qu'Alec, lorsqu'il jouissait faisait ce son là…

— Non, merci ! Stop ! coupa Jace qui souhaitait se passer de ce détail traumatisant.

Pour Jace, Alec était plus qu'un frère, il était presque son père, ou du moins une forme de père… il l'avait toujours connu et jamais Alec n'avait été de mauvais conseils, ne l'avait déçu, ou abandonné… Néanmoins, même si Jace l'avait placé sur un piédestal, il se refusait à connaître les détails graveleux de sa vie sexuelle !

Ce qui ne semblait nullement affecter Isabelle, qui se mit à rire tranquillement, tout en retirant son peignoir, pour se promener nue dans l'appartement. Jace, nettement plus habitué à voir sa petite sœur nue, souvent à cause de ses transformations intempestives en louve, ne broncha pas et l'accompagna à la cuisine où elle vida et rinça son bol.

— Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? fini par dire Jace en s'accoudant au bar de la cuisine.

— J'espère que tu as un peu de temps devant toi, car ça risque d'être long…

— Oui, surtout si l'on doit m'expliquer pourquoi on vient me réveiller de cette manière, grogna Alec qui surgit à son tour dans la cuisine.

Jace fut soulagé de le voir habillé d'un jeans noir, et d'un pull à col roulé gris. Isabelle le dévisagea avec une pointe de défis. Jace lut entre les lignes :

— C'est toi qui as renvoyé notre mère à Edom, dit-il d'un ton sans appel et presque accusateur.

— … Oui, c'est moi, répondit Alec qui mit en route la machine à café, bien qu'il fût vingt-deux heures passées.

— Oui, tout ça pour préserver ton précieux petit Chasseur d'Ombres, dit Isabelle avec rancœur.

Alec jeta un regard noir à Isabelle et dit d'un air serein :

— Tu aurais fait de même si mère s'en serait prise à ton chevalier Fée.

Isabelle rougit violement et Jace fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi ?! Un Chevalier Fée ?!

— A ton avis, pourquoi, Isabelle se rend sans arrêt à la Cour des Lumières ? reprit Alec bien décidé à ne plus garder sa langue dans sa poche surtout pour une petite sœur aussi ingrate. Elle a un petit ami Fée qui l'y attend à chaque fois.

— Alec, grogna Isabelle en voûtant son dos d'un air menaçant.

— Quoi ?! Que veux-tu ma sœur ? coupa Alec en se versant une bonne tasse de café chaud. Je me fiche bien que tu sois amoureuse de cette Fée. Tu le cachais, car tu savais que mère désapprouverait, tout comme Jace cachait sa relation avec la Reine des Fées.

— Alec ! riposta Jace scandalisé que son grand frère évente aussi aisément son secret le plus précieux.

— La Reine Clary et toi ! s'écria Isabelle surprise au plus au point. Eh bah ça alors !

— Oh tu peux parler toi ! s'exclama Jace. Tu couche bien avec un Chevalier Fée !

— Oui, à croire que je suis le seul de la famille à ne pas être attiré par les oreilles pointues et personnes qui semblent sous extasie à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit…

Isabelle jeta un regard plein de mise en garde envers Alec, tandis que Jace fit la moue et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Alec, quant à lui, bu tranquillement sa première gorgée de café.

— Isabelle, tu ne veux pas t'habiller ? finit-il par demander.

— Quoi ? tu es choqué par la vue d'un sexe de femme ? Ou se sont mes seins qui t'indisposent peut-être ?!

— Non, mais cela serait plus civilisé vis à vis de Magnus s'il n'avait pas à affronter ta nudité. Jace et moi, sommes tes frères, nous sommes habitués, depuis le temps que tu t'exhibes, mais Magnus…

A ces mots seulement, Jace et Isabelle remarquèrent que Magnus se tenait respectueusement à l'entrée de la cuisine. Isabelle enfila à nouveau son peignoir de douche et couvrit son corps, Jace pencha la tête de côté et respira le parfum de la peau de Magnus. Les effluves étaient si fortes, si, entêtante… Il sentait la chimie qui unissait son frère et ce Nephilim, en avaient-ils seulement conscience que leur propre ADN semblait se compléter ? Non, bien entendu, néanmoins, Jace releva aussi que Magnus avait l'odeur des Ange sur lui, mais aussi du sperme de son frère. Jace fit la grimace et fouilla le réfrigérateur en quête d'une poche de sang.

Magnus entra dans la cuisine et salua la fratrie qui l'accueillie dans le silence le plus complet. Alec tendit à Magnus sa tasse de café et se versa à nouveau une tasse. Magnus contourna le bar et s'assit d'un bond sur le rebord du marbre blanc veiné de rose et d'or.

— Bien et c'est quoi le plan maintenant ? fit Jace après avoir bu goulûment sa poche d'O+.

— Il n'y a pas de plan, reprit Alec en poussant vers Magnus une ébauche de repas retrouvé au frais. Vivez vos vies sans plus de crainte d'être découvert par mère. Certes la bannir n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais vous savez tout comme moi que jamais elle n'aurait pu tolérer nos histoires respectives. Mère avait des volontés et nous unir à qui bon nous semblait n'en faisait guère parti. Alors…

— Alors, quoi ? trancha Isabelle rudement. Tu veux que l'on te remercie pour nous avoir permis de vivre nos vies comme on l'entendait ?! Tu nous prive de notre mère, de notre protectrice !... Et… Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire adieu, dit isabelle d'une voix plus douce, plus jeune aussi.

Magnus picora dans le plat tendu par Alec. Il écoutait en silence cette réunion de famille improvisée. Quelques instants plus tôt il avait été réveillé par un puissant courant d'air, lorsque Jace était entré et ressorti du bureau telle une flèche. Alec et lui c'étaient levé, embrassé et habillé. Il se sentait encore béni par les Anges pour le bonheur qu'il avait à nouveau : Alec !

— Elle va nous manquer, reconnu Alec.

— Oui, dit d'une voix étranglée Isabelle. Oui, mais… tu as raison, jamais elle n'aurait pu accepter ma relation avec Simon…

— Simon ? fit Jace d'un air moqueur pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est ça le nom de ce Chevalier Fée ?! Simon ?! C'est assez…

— Tais-toi, avertit Isabelle en pointant vers le menton de son frère un couteau à beurre. Tais-toi où je m'amuse à trouver tout un tas de jeu de mot idiot qui riment avec Clary !

En quelques secondes l'ambiance de la cuisine changea de lourde et pesante à enjouée et convivial. Alec, souriait sereinement en sirotant son café, louchant sur Magnus qui mangeait avec appétit en se retenant de rire aux facéties de Jace et Isabelle.

* * *

Alec et Magnus marchaient dans les rues de New York. La nuit avait été longue, car après tous les frères et la sœur avaient dû discuter de longueurs heures sur ce qui c'était passé et sur ce qui convenait de faire à présent. Magnus avait écouté, il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Il était une pièce rapportée à leur trio. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu c'était que cette famille-là avait des goûts assez prononcés pour le danger, car aucune de leur relation sentimentale n'était sans complication ou sans le moindre danger. A présent que Lilith n'était plus qu'une ombre pesante sur eux, Magnus se rendait compte que la présence de son père, Asmodée, était bien plus lourde.

Ils marchaient main dans la main, longeant les avenues qui les menaient vers l'Institut. Magnus avait disparu depuis suffisamment longtemps. Il devait retourner voir Rey et lui faire un rapport sur la situation, sur Lilith, il ne pouvait pas cacher le bannissement de la Démone la plus puissante de tous les temps à son supérieur.

Donc ils cheminaient paume à paume, tandis que le soleil se levait sur les tours de fer de New York et que les rues se remplissaient de gens pressés.

Une fois arrivé à l'angle de l'imposant édifice, qui apparaissait aux yeux des Terrestres comme une ruine dangereuse, Magnus embrassa tendrement Alec, puis se détourna. Ils se regardèrent encore puis, le Chasseur d'Ombres entra dans l'édifice. Il devait parler à Rey et au plus vite !

Il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Rey déjà dans son bureau, mais il ne s'attendait pas a y trouver également son père. Les deux hommes s'aboyaient dessus mutuellement et lorsque Magnus se présenta, le silence fut bref.

— Où étais-tu passé par l'Ange ?! s'écria Asmodée en fondant sur son fils tel un faucon sur sa proie.

Il le saisit par les épaules et l'inspecta consciencieusement.

— Je... je suis venu faire un rapport.

Rey, qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie perçu la venue inopportune de son Chasseur d'Ombres le moins méritant, comme une gifle et se mit à serrer les dents, car si l'Inquisiteur demandait à connaître l'histoire, sans nul doute abracadabrantesque de la disparition de son abrutit de rejeton, il devrait l'entendre également ! Si Rey avait été seul : Magnus Bane aurait fini au cachot pour abandon de poste, désertion et manquement au règlement !

— Parle ! exigea Asmodée sans tendresse paternel.

Magnus, qui avait conçu un plan se mit à le sortir, sans ambages et sans rougir. Travestir la vérité pour préserver Alec n'était plus un souci.

— J'ai trouvé qui était responsable de tout ces meurtres au fils des siècles, j'ai trouvé le Fantôme.

— Cette affaire n'est plus la vôtre ! gronda Rey qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce fils à papa s'attirer la gloire sur une enquête qu'il avait lâchement abandonné !

— Parle, dit Asmodée comme si Rey n'existait pas.

Magnus fixa son père dans les yeux, puis regarda Rey et dit :

— Il s'agissait de la Reine d'Edom : Lilith.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut tendu, jusqu'à ce que Rey éclate d'un rire fade et mesquin.

— Mais bien sûr ! Lilith est venue d'Edom pour tuer quelques mafieux et…

— Je l'ai surprise et avec l'aide d'un Sorcier, nous avons pu la bannir à nouveau dans son royaume démoniaque. Le Fantôme ne tuera plus. Plus jamais.

Magnus durcit sa voix pour avoir l'air autoritaire et sûr de lui.

— N'importe quoi ! s'écria Rey qui avait perdu patience. Comme si vous, un médiocre avez pu bannir Lilith et…

— Qui est ce Sorcier ? coupa Asmodée qui se moquait bien de ce que pouvait dire Rey.

— Je ne connais pas son nom, juste son prénom… Alexander.

— Et d'après toi, Lilith était le Fantôme et vous avez pu, juste vous deux, bannir une telle créature dans l'autre monde ? fit Asmodée d'une voix sifflante avec son regard qui sondait l'âme de son fils.

— Oui, dit d'un ton sans appel Magnus qui semblait inébranlable alors qu'en son fort intérieur il tremblait sous ce regard inquisiteur.

— Je veux voir cet Alexander, décréta Asmodée en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Rey. Car si ce que dit mon fils est vrai, nous venons d'échapper à une grande menace, une menace que personne de votre immense équipe d'incapable n'avait pu détecter, ajouta-t-il en regardant d'un air glacial Rey qui manqua de s'étouffer de rage.

— Ce sont des balivernes ! Jamais Lilith ne se serait abaissée à faire ce genre de…

— Fils, fais venir ce Sorcier au plus vite, dit simplement Asmodée.

Magnus n'avait pas prévu ce coup-là. Maladroitement il enchaîna :

— Je crains, qu'il ne refuse de venir, c'est un solitaire et il ne…

— Trouve-le, dit Asmodée avec une telle intransigeance que Magnus se tut sur le champ.

— Bien, Inquisiteur, dit Magnus habitué à appeler son père ainsi lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux dans la même pièce.

Rey, soufflé de s'être ainsi fait spoiler son autorité de Directeur d'Institut regarda sortir de son bureau Magnus Bane et son Inquisiteur de père ! Néanmoins, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Non, pas question !

* * *

Magnus marcha vivement jusqu'à son espace de travail et se laissa choir sur son siège avant de sortir son portable de sa poche et d'écrire rapidement un texto à Alexander. Il lui expliquait rapidement la situation et le priait de venir dès qu'il le pouvait pour affronter son père et ses questions. En rangeant le téléphone dans sa veste, il sentit une présence dans son dos, Ragnor lui souriait d'un air entendu.

— Alors, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda Ragnor qui souriait tranquillement.

— Non, je ne vois pas de quoi…

— Oh, je demande ça, car tu viens d'écrire un texto à un contact que tu as nommé sobrement : « Alexander Bébé ».

— C'est son nom de famille, répondit Magnus les joues rossinantes.

— Ouais, à d'autres ! s'exclama Ragnor en s'asseyant avec dédain sur le bord du bureau en verre de Magnus. Alors comme ça tu es gay ?

Magnus sentit ses entrailles se glacer de terreur. Tout ses organes se liquéfièrent sous l'effet d'une peur absolue ! Si Ragnor avait compris qui il était vraiment, la nouvelle ne tarderait pas de faire le tour de TOUT l'Institut et sa réputation serait perdue ! Magnus bondit sur ses jambes pour plaquer ses doigts sur la bouche de Ragnor et l'intimer au silence avant de lui jeter un regard noir :

— Tu ferais mieux de te taire, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Ragnor se dégagea de Magnus et comprenant que le sujet était plus délicat qu'il ne l'avait supposé leva les paumes en signe de paix.

— Hey, t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirais à personne.

— Dire quoi ? s'enquit Catarina qui s'approchait d'eux avec sa démarche féline.

— Rien, coupa Magnus qui repoussa Ragnor d'un coup d'épaule pour s'éloigner d'eux au plus vite.

Il devait reprendre ses esprits, se calmer. Rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait ! Ni son plan avec le Fantôme, ni cette conversation avec Ragnor ! Non ! Rien n'allait !

— Attends-moi ! s'exclama Ragnor qui le suivis dans le couloir. Attends ! Magnus !

— Fou-moi la paix ! s'écria Magnus en prenant la tangente vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait vers la serre.

— Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Attends-moi !

Magnus déboula comme une furie dans la serre, toujours déserte, Ragnor sur ses talons.

— Quoi ?! Tu me veux quoi ?! s'écria Magnus certain qu'ils étaient seuls.

— Attends, laisse-moi te parler, dis Ragnor. Je, ne t'en fais pas, ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi, assura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Magnus tremblait de colère, mais il s'en voulait à lui-même, il avait laissé Ragnor lire par-dessus son épaule ! Il devait être bête à manger du foin pour ne pas avoir senti sa présence avant ! Quel idiot ! Lui qui avait passé une grande partie de sa vie cachée, à masquer sa bisexualité et voilà qu'une simple erreur de débutant le mettait au pieds du mur !

— Magnus, tu n'as pas à avoir honte…

— Je n'ai pas honte, coupa Magnus qui le fixait avec un air tendu. Je ne veux juste pas que cela se sache. Tu vas aller le dire à mon père ?

— Quoi ? Hein, mais non, voyons ! Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

— …

— On est ami ! s'exclama Ragnor en le prenant par les épaules.

Magnus leva son regard sur Ragnor qui lui souriait doucement.

— Je m'en fou que tu couche avec un mec ou une meuf ! Et je me fou de ce que l'Enclave peut dire à ce sujet.

Magnus regarda avec attention Ragnor. Il l'avait méjugé.

— Au contraire, je suis heureux de l'apprendre, renchérit Ragnor. Oh, car maintenant je comprends mieux !

— Tu comprends mieux quoi ? questionna Magnus un peu plus détendu.

— Ça, dit Ragnor avant d'embrasser soudainement Magnus sur la bouche.

* * *

_FIN, non je plaisante :-D_

_J'ai hâte de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre, qui je l'espère vous a fait rire et vous a étonné! Laissez-moi une petite review ;-)_

_A très vite ! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Mercii ! Merci pour vos ajouts, vos reviews ! J'insiste dessus, car c'est réellement une grande motivation pour moi d'en lire ! Cela prouve que mon travail est apprécié et que je n'écris pas dans le vide ;-) _

_On arrive gentiment vers la fin de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et divertie !_

_Voici un chapitre qui m'a bien amusé à écrire et il était temps qu'on découvre la confrontation : Asmodée-Alexander!_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Magnus recula comme frappé par la foudre te jeta un regard interloqué à Ragnor.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama Magnus qui était perdu au plus au point et qui devait se retenir pour ne pas essuyer ses lèvres comme un gamin malpoli.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais autant envie de t'embrasser !

— Quoi ?! répéta Magnus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— Eh oui, tu n'es pas le seul gay de l'Institut ! sourit Ragnor fier de lui d'avoir pu déstabiliser aussi aisément son ami.

— … Tu es gay ? fini par assimiler Magnus.

— Ouep.

— Alors par l'Ange pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a le même penchant que je suis fatalement attiré par toi !

— Et tout doux, fit Ragnor qui savait très bien à quoi il s'exposait en l'embrassant de front ainsi.

Néanmoins, cela avait été plus fort que lui : il avait voulu l'embrasser pour le surprendre et pour connaître le parfum de ses lèvres.

— Comment ça : « Tout doux ! » Tu violes ma bouche et je devrais sourire comme un béat ?

— Je n'embrasse pas trop mal d'après les échos, se vanta gentiment Ragnor.

— Mais ! Tu as vu que j'écrivais à un homme ! Que j'écrivais à MON homme ! Alors toi tu te dis : « Oh chic, il est gay comme moi ! Je vais le lui montrer de façon amusante : et si je l'embrassais ! » Tu as pété un plomb ou quoi ?! s'emporta Magnus qui cette fois-ci essuya ses lèvres de manière rapide. Tu n'avais aucun droit de m'embrasser de la sorte, et encore moins si ça ne signifiait rien pour toi !

— Absolument rien, confirma Ragnor.

— … Non, mais je rêve !

— Alors comme ça tu as un « homme » ! Qui s'est ? poursuivit Ragnor comme si le baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu et que cette conversation venait juste de débuter.

Magnus le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

— Je ne vais pas te le dire ! Et encore moins après le petit numéro qui tu m'as fait !

Magnus tourna les talons et continua son chemin à travers la serre, escalada la paroi de verre et atteignant sans aucun mal le toit en verre. Une fois hors de vue et de voix de Ragnor il continua à déambuler sur la cage d'acier et de verre qui surplombait le toit de l'Institut. Lorsque Magnus voulait être seul pour réfléchir, il grimpait là. Il n'y avait aucune caméra de sécurité ici et jamais personne ne s'aventurai à cet endroit isolé.

Une fois installé dans une niche secrète, il laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide et contempla d'un air absent al vue magnifique de ce levé de soleil sur la ville. Il avait besoin de faire le point de remettre les choses en place dans son esprit.

* * *

Alexander franchit les portes de l'Institut sous bonne garde. Il n'avait encore jamais passé ses portes, amis cela ne lui fit aucun effet de découvrir l'architecture de l'ancienne cathédrale. Il avait connu l'endroit avant qu'il ne serve aux Chasseurs d'Ombres. Il avait même assisté à l'incendie qui avait ravagé la neuf, près de trois cent ans plus tôt… Alec n'avait jamais été attiré par les lieux de culte. Il ignorait s'il existait bel et bien une divinité qui avait créé l'univers, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que les Enfers existaient et que sa mère, sa créatrice, car elle ne l'avait pas porté en son ventre, venait d'Edom, un lieu désertique et infernal.

Alec marcha encadré par quatre Chasseurs d'Ombres tendus, vers le centre des opérations. Il se dit que lorsque l'on avait visité un Institut, on les avait tous vu : les mêmes personnes affairées, les mêmes écrans bleus, les mêmes odeurs… Alec avait eut l'occasion au court de sa longue vie de passer par les Institut comme Paris, Londres, mais aussi Bejin, Tokyo ou même Santiago.

Alec ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il venait faire ici, mais si Magnus lui avait demandé de venir, cela devait être important. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de crainte vis-à-vis des Néphilim. Il leur avait survécu par bien des générations. Lorsqu'il fut enfin conduit devant celui qui l'avait mandé, Alec ne tiqua pas, pourtant…

La ressemblance frappante entre le père et fils ne faisait aucun doute. Cette même peau dorée, ces mêmes yeux en amandes de couleurs noirs, cette carrure, cette stature. Alec contempla sans manifester la moindre émotion le visage d'Asmodée Bane.

— Vous êtes donc le Sorcier dont mon fils m'a parlé, débuta Asmodée qui l'observait tel un aigle fixant sa proie.

Alec connaissait ce regard, Asmodée cherchait ses faiblesses. Alec n'en avait pas, ou alors si, juste une : Magnus.

— Il semblerait, fini par répondre Alec. Mais où est-il ? Où est Magnus Bane ?

— Je tiens à ce que notre entretient reste privé, ajouta Asmodée en fermant la porte du bureau de Rey.

Lorenzo, était assit dans un fauteuil face à l'âtre éteint. Il ne regardait pas Alec, il regardait Asmodée avec ses manières de propriétaire et son air supérieur.

— Que me voulez-vous ? poursuivit Alec d'un ton sans expression.

— Magnus nous a conté que vous l'auriez aidé à bannir une Démone…

— Lilith, c'est exact.

Rey se redressa, lui qui n'avait pas accordé beaucoup de crédit aux dires de Magnus, semblait ^plus enclin à croire ce Sorcier.

— Qui êtes-vous ? continua Asmodée tout en tournant autour d'Alec.

— Je suis Alexander.

— Pas de nom de famille ? fit Rey étonné.

— J'en ai eu beaucoup, mais celui dont on m'affuble dans le monde des Terrestre est Lightwood.

— Bien, Ale_xan_der Lightwood, vous allez nous expliquer comment vous et mon fils vous vous êtes unis pour bannir cette Démone supérieure, dit sans ambages Asmodée qui fixait toujours d'un œil torve Alec.

Alec expliqua en quelques phrases une histoire plausible et concise. Rey écoutait les paupières plissées, cherchant à déceler la vérité, tandis qu'Asmodée continuait de marcher, l'oreille alerte.

— Mais je suppose que vous souhaiteriez que je réponde à vos questions l'épée Mortelle, acheva Alec d'un air faussement las.

— Il serait en effet appréciable d'avoir cet objet avec nous pour attester de cette vérité, car voyez-vous, Sorcier Lightwood, nous n'avons aucune trace de vous à travers nos archives, reprit Asmodée.

— Je suis discret.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à vous ou non.

— C'est une Créature Obscure ! s'exclama Rey. Bien sûr que non ! On ne peut pas se fier à lui !

Alec lui décocha un regard noir.

— Si vous n'avez plus de questions je vais me retirer, j'ai affaire.

— Eh bien j'aurai encore quelques questions, coupa Asmodée en ouvrant la porte du bureau, mais, cette fois-ci j'aimerai vraiment que nous soyons seuls à seuls, compléta-t-il à l'attention de Rey.

— Vous me mettez hors de mon propre bureau ?! s'étrangla Rey furieux.

— Oui, merci.

Alec réprima un sourire ne voyant le Directeur de l'Institut quitter la pièce en fulminant. Asmodée poussa l verrou et s'avança vers Alec pour mieux le détailler.

— Comment un Sorcier de votre envergure connait-il mon fils ?

Alec planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs d'Asmodée.

Comment un homme aussi haineux et court d'esprit avait-il put donner vie à cette lumière de tolérance qu'était Magnus ?!

— Demandez-le-lui.

— Mon fils est un fantasque qui me fuit.

— Vous me feriez plus confiance à moi, qu'à votre propre chair ?

— La chair et le sang sont le fondement d'une dynastique, mais dans toute dynastie il y a eu de la mauvaise herbe. Magnus en est. Alors que vient faire un Sorcier capable de bannir Lilith avec mon incapable de fils ?

Alec avait envie de pulvériser Asmodée, il se contenta de sourire doucement d'un air entendu.

— Magnus est rafraîchissant.

— Je ne vous connais pas vous, personnellement, mais je connais ceux de votre espèce. Vous n'êtes pas aussi immoraux que les Vampires, mais vous pouvez parfois vous montrer nettement plus dépraver… Si jamais j'apprends que par votre faute, mon fils fait les mauvais choix, je n'hésiterais pas à étendre mon bras pour vous exterminer.

La menace était lancée, Alec regarda Asmodée d'un air presque amusé.

— Magnus est tellement plus valeureux et intelligent que vous, pas étonnant que vous passiez votre temps à al rabaisser, vous avez peur de son talent, de ses capacités. Laissez-moi vous apprendre une chose, monsieur Bane : vous, vous êtes mille fois plus dépravé et retors que votre fils.

— Vous ne savez rien de moi, strictement rien, grinça Asmodée.

— Ah, voyez-vous j'en sais assez sur vous en dix minutes d'entretient qu'une vie entière à vous observer, comme un rat de laboratoire : vous êtes possessif, vaniteux, orgueilleux et manipulateur, ah j'oubliais : ridiculement inoffensif.

Asmodée dégluti avec difficulté. Il se sentait si insulté par les paroles et l'attitude du Sorcier qui devait se retenir pour ne pas le frapper.

— Néanmoins, allez-y, étendez votre bras, s'amusa Alec. Tendez-le le plus loin possible, je serai toujours hors de votre portée. Vous n'avez pas conscience de qui vous êtes en présence.

— Et qui donc ai-je le droit de voir, en cet instant ? questionna Asmodée qui tremblait de colère.

— Un homme qui n'a même pas besoin d'étendre son bras, pour vous mettre plus bas que terre, répondit Alec dans un murmure en penchant son visage vers Asmodée. Prenez garde de ceux que vous menacez, ils peuvent se révéler de bien pire adversaire que prévu, ajouta-t-il en marchant vers la sortie.

— Nous n'avons pas fini ! s'exclama Asmodée alors qu'Alec déverrouillait la porte avec sa magie.

— Oh que si… et si jamais vous essayez de m'empêcher de revoir Magnus… Mais, je crois que vous ne le ferez pas, car maintenant nous savons l'un l'autre à qui nous avons à faire.

— … Oui.

— Bien.

Alec quitta la pièce telle une ombre. Asmodée poussa un cri de rage et jeta à bas le mobilier pour se défouler. Alec marcha en souriant. Il fois hors de l'Institut, il allait dégainer son portable, lorsque Magnus apparu devant lui.

Alec le trouva encore plus beau qu'avant, plus fort aussi, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu ce qu'il avait dû affronter comme père.

— Sur une échelle de un à mille, c'était désagréable à quel point ? demanda Magnus en s'approchant de lui au milieu du trottoir.

— Pour ton père, ou pour moi ? sourit Alec heureux de voir Magnus.

Magnus laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un petit rire fin dont il avait le secret et qui enchantait le cœur d'Alec.

— On se voit ce soir ? demanda le Sorcier.

— Chez toi, à minuit ? demanda Magnus qui avait déjà hâte d'y être.

Alec acquiesça et regarda, sans rien ajouter, son petit ami regagner l'enceinte de l'Institut.

Oui, cette nuit, ils le savaient : ils feraient l'amour jusqu'à plus soif, bien caché, blottit l'un contre l'autre dans l'appartement d'Alec, jusqu'à ce que l'aube les enveloppe de son aura d'or.

* * *

_Ne soyez pas timide et laissez-moi une review! ;-) _

_Comme je vous l'ai dit au début de ce chapitre, on arrive à la fin de l'histoire, alors, si vous avez des idées, des suggestions pour une prochaines fictions, laissez-moi une reviews ;-)_

_A très vite pour la fin - bouhouhouuu- _


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Navrée pour mon retard, mais comme je vous l'avez dit- écrit- je suis parti en week-end pour aller à une convention pour rencontrer le casting de ShadowHunters... - et ce fût un Merveilleux séjour à Bruxelles ! - du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps ni d'écrire, ni de poster le dernier chapitre..._

_oui le dernier dernier..._

_J'espère que cette histoire vous aura fait voyager et vous aura permis de rester encore un peu dans cet univers que nous aimons tant !_

_Bonne lecture et encore mille mercis pour votre soutient sans faille !_

* * *

Jace marchait à couvert des arbres, caché par l'épais feuillage de mai des rayons de la lumière de la lune. Il avançait sans aucun mal dans la noirceur du parc fermé aux visiteurs à cette heure-ci. Il avait rendez-vous. Il devait aller retrouver sa Reine des Fées de petite amie… Mais il n'avançait guère seul, car à sa droite sa sœur, fière guerrière louve marchait avec la même aisance animal qu'un chat. Il ne faisait pas plus de bruit qu'une souris. Elle aussi avait rendez-vous avec son petit ami le Chevalier Fée : Simon. Ils devaient tous se retrouver pour la nuit. Depuis plusieurs semaines et mois, ils avaient appris à vivre sans avoir peur du retour de leur mère, à présent ils vivaient dans un monde où il n'y avait plus de crainte vis-à-vis d'elle. Ils n'étaient certes plus des intouchables aux yeux des Créatures Obscures, mais ils ne demeuraient pas moins les frère et sœur de celui qui avait réussit à bannir Lilith de la Terre… Autrement dit : on ne leur cherchait pas querelle. Depuis ils vivaient leurs amours comme bon leur semblait sans plus se cacher que cela. « Au grand jour » pour ainsi dire, sauf pour Jace qui ne pouvait circuler à la vue du soleil, sans finir en tas de cendres.

Une ombre observait ces deux âmes qui se rendaient au royaume des Fées pour rejoindre les élus de leur cœur : Alec.

Ils veillaient sur eux, silencieux, tempéré, attentif et immuable.

Il enviait la simplicité de leur lien…

Son histoire avec Magnus recelait bien des embûches, néanmoins, il ne sacrifierait pas une once de son bonheur, pour quoi que ce soit. Alors, certes, ils vivaient cachés, ne pouvait pas se voir tous les jours et ne se rendait que dans des lieux où ils étaient sûr de n'être connu de personne… cependant c'était le prix à payer pour avoir leur liberté, leur amour préservait. Alec observa son frère et sa sœur sauter depuis le pont et passer dans le royaume des Fées… il resta encore là encore, quelques instants avant de faire demi-tour… six jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Magnus…

Six très longs jours…

Magnus était sous pression à l'Institut, Lorenzo Rey ne le lâchait guère plus depuis l'affaire Lilith, car Magnus avait été promus par les Chasseurs d'Ombres d'élite… poste qu'il avait voulu refuser, car fortement appuyé par son père, néanmoins, il n'avait pu s'y opposer sans passer pour un traître ou un ingrat. Depuis lors, il enchaînait sans plus compter les missions, toutes plus périlleuses les unes que les autres… Alec avait alors commencé à veiller sur lui, à l'aider à sa manière à lui faciliter les arrestations, ou préparer le terrain avant qu'il n'arrive… du coup s'est résultat déjà excellent ne firent qu'augmenter et il passait encore plus de temps à l'Institut. Alec et Magnus formaient une excellente équipe pour appréhender les Créatures Obscures récalcitrante ou les démons affamés. Cela permettait à Alec d'assouvir ses pulsions de justiciers, tout en restant discret et serviable à Magnus et à l'Enclave de façon tout à fait clandestine. Donc d'excellent partenaires… Mais ce n'étaient pas ce qu'ils souhaitent : être des équipiers ! Non, ils voulaient être des amants ! Se mettre nu et batifoler pendant dans heures, vautré l'un sur l'autre à se dire des choses crues, puis tendres, à s'écouter gémir, à se lécher et s'aimer jusqu'à l'aube et bien encore après…

Alec n'en pouvait plus de l'absence du corps de Magnus dans ses draps, dans ses bras… Il en était malade de ne pouvoir le posséder entièrement de façon aussi primitive que possible !

Cependant il ne pouvait pas forcer le destin, ni changer la mentalité de tout ces sclérosé de l'Enclave ! Un Chasseur d'Ombres bisexuel… Magnus finirait au pilori ou relégué au bas de l'échelle sociale !

Alec, savourait son anonymat et sa vie cachée, mais parfois cette distance, lui pesait affreusement…

* * *

Magnus croulait sous les ordres de missions. C'était la vengeance personnelle de Rey vis-à-vis de sa nomination au post de garde d'Elite des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Il enchaînait des heures improbables et des missions complexes, périlleuses voir suicidaire ! Cependant il pouvait toujours compter sur l'appui silencieux et nécessaire d'Alec… mais plus les choses allaient, plus cela empirait… deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir réellement Alec ! deux semaines sans sexe ! Deux semaines qu'il dormait tout juste et vivait à l'Institut sans jamais pouvoir trouver le temps d'aller rejoindre Alec dans son appartement ! Il ne cessait de solliciter sa rune d'endurance. Il était épuisé.

Mais ce n'était rien, comparé à la nouvelle désagréable surprise réservée par son père.

Cette surprise se manifesta un beau matin, fraîchement arrivé d'un portail d'Idris, elle se nommait Dorothéa…

Une jolie et jeune femme brune à la peau cuivrée, aux yeux typiques des gens né en Asie et à la voix douce se présenta ainsi devant Magnus un matin chaud de début juin par ces quelques mots :

— Bonjour, tu dois être Magnus Bane ? Je suis Dot, ta fiancée.

* * *

Alec avait reçu un appel urgent de Magnus, il n'avait pu répondre dans l'instant car il était sous la douche, mais en sortant de la salle de bain il dégaina son portable et contacta immédiatement son petit ami.

— Magnus, dit-il heureux de l'avoir enfin au téléphone, car cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne communiquaient plus que par textos.

— Alexander.

Au son tendu de Magnus, Alec su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, pas du tout même.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ?! s'emporta Alec avec sa fougue habituel lorsque cela concernait Magnus.

— Alexander, je… mon père…

— Quoi ? Il est là ?!

— Il m'a fiancé… à une femme.

Alec s'assit d'un coup sur le bord de son lit encore défait de sa longue nuit sans rêves. Le téléphone lui glissa des doigts et il se réajusta à temps pour entendre la suite :

— J'ai appris ça il y a une heure… on doit s'épouser demain…

— Magnus, tu… tu ne peux pas voyons, tu…

— Oui, je sais, je ne peux pas mais… quoi faire ? Comment refuser sans que cela paraisse suspect ? sans que je dévoile qui je suis réellement ?!

Magnus chuchotait furieusement. Alec entendait sa détresse, sa peur et sa fatigue nerveuse. Son père venait de lui jouer un bien mauvais tour ! Le fiancer d'office et ce à une parfaite inconnue ! Magnus était totalement piégé par Asmodée. Alec en était malade ! Comment cela était-il possible ?! Il écoutait Magnus lui raconter sa rencontre avec cette « Dot » puis le message de feu qu'il avait reçu de son père… Alec était ailleurs. Devant lui il matérialisa un portail, d'un tour de main il s'habilla de pieds en cape.

— Magnus dis-moi juste une chose : est-ce que tu veux l'épouser ? questionna Alec le regard dur tourné vers son portail tourbillonnant.

— Non ! Evidemment que non ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! Je t'aime toi, pas elle.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu l'aimais, mais si tu voulais l'épouser, reprit calmement Alec.

— Non, je ne le veux pas… comment l'épouser alors que mon cœur est à toi. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurai pu accepter et jouer le jeu, mais là… c'est au-delà de mes forces. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Alexander, je suis perdu.

— Je vais voir ton père.

— … QUOI ?! hurla Magnus.

— Je vais lui parler…

— De quoi ?! De « nous » ?! Non ! Surtout pas ! il va devenir fou de colère, ou alors ça le confortera encore plus dans son idée stupide de…

Alec laissa le portail mourir sous ses pieds et il se rassit.

— Si tu ne veux pas que j'intervienne, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu veux que j'accepte et te regarder épouser une autre ?! gronda Alec.

— Non, ce n'est pas… je… Alexander, je… je suis perdu, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour essayer d'arranger les choses de repousser ce mariage bidon et de…

— Le repousser… pas l'annuler ?

Les mots firent si mal à Alec qu'il ferma les yeux pour rouvrit ses paupières sur ses yeux de chat.

— J'ai compris, dit-il d'un ton si grave si rude que l'âme de Magnus s'écorcha dessus. Fais-ce que tu pense devoir faire pour convenir à ton père. Lui qui ne t'a jamais aimé pour ce que tu étais et qui ignore vraiment à quel point tu es merveilleux. Fais donc tout ça pour cet égoïste. Laisse-le se mettre entre nous. J'ai compris.

— Alexander, non, je t'aime, je ne…

La Alec avait déjà raccroché. Magnus avait son cœur qui pulsait à mille à l'heure jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il avait déjà perdu une fois Alec, il refusait de le perdre une seconde fois. Sans plus hésiter, il sut ce qu'il devait faire, vraiment faire. Il quitta en trombe sa chambre, attrapa Ragnor au passage et lui expliqua la situation tout en courant vers la sortie de l'Institut. Il refusa d'obéir à Rey lorsque celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'il faisait et se fendit auprès de Dot d'un simple : « ça ne va pas être possible ! ». Ragnor, acquiesça et salua son ami avant qu'il ne passe les portes de l'Institut.

Magnus courrait à une vitesse délirante, usant de ses pouvoirs de Chasseurs d'Ombres pour rejoindre le plus vite possible l'appartement d'Alec. Cependant il ne s'y trouvait déjà plus. Magnus attrapa un vêtement d'Alec et se mit à le pister. D'instinct il suivit sa trace jusqu'au cœur de Central Park.

Alec marchait sous un soleil de plomb, en direction, de l'entrée du Royaume des Fées. Magnus redoubla de vitesse et le contourna pour venir se placer face à lui les deux mains tendues en signe d'apaisement.

Alec pila net devant le visage en sueur de Magnus, ses cheveux noirs plaqués par ses efforts et sa respiration désordonnée.

— Magnus, qu'est-ce que tu…

— Attends ! Ecoutes-moi avant de dire que toi et moi c'est fini ! l'interrompit Magnus qui reprenait son souffle.

Alec, les lèvres crispées, mais touché par la débauche d'énergie de Magnus pour le retrouver en moins de quinze minutes, croisa les bras en signe d'attente et d'écoute.

Magnus passa une main nerveuse entre ses mèches humides de transpiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Il savait qu'il pouvait tout perdre en cet instant !

— Alexander, je sais que… que je n'ai pas répondu ce que tu aurais aimé tout à l'heure ! Je m'en excuse. Tu as raison, je ne veux pas être le fils d'un père qui ne me respect pas pour ce que je suis. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de me consulter pour cette histoire de mariage ! Mais je refuse que cela continue ! Pas uniquement pour toi, pour moi aussi ! Il est temps que je m'impose et que je dise au monde qui je suis vraiment et tant pis s'ils ne sont pas capables de m'accepter tel que je suis.

— Magnus, je…

— Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, poursuivit Magnus qui s'approchait d'Alec avec douceur. Alexander. Je ne veux plus à avoir à me cacher pour te tenir la main, pour t'embrasser pour te dire que je t'aime ! Je me fou de l'Enclave ! Je me fou des règles ! Parce que si être un Chasseur d'Ombres signifie ne pas être avec celui que j'aime, je ne veux plus en être ! Je veux être avec toi, Alexander, je veux vivre avec toi, je veux vieillir contre toi, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.

Alec était comme pétrifié, son âme brûlait sous sa peau et ses pieds étaient glacées de stupéfactions. Magnus quant à lui, n'en pouvait plus de ce silence effroyable qui s'enlisait entre eux. Est-ce qu'Alec partageait le même point de vue que lui ?!

— Alexander, continua Magnus d'une voix tendue, mais néanmoins chaude. Veux-tu de moi pour le restant de ma vie ?

Ils se regardaient avec intensité, le soleil les nimbait de lueur céleste et le monde était suspendu à eux.

— … Magnus…

— …

— … Je te veux même pour celles qui suivront !

Alec se réappropria son corps et saisit Magnus par le col de sa veste pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Soudain le calme du parc éclata et une vingtaine de badauds qui c'étaient arrêtés pour les écouter se mit à les applaudir. Magnus serra Alec dans ses bras, comme s'il tenait la vie même.

— Alexander, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. C'est toi que je veux épouser.

— Ils te renieront…

— Partons vivre ensemble, loin. Je me fou du reste, tant que l'on est ensemble.

Alec se mit à sourire de façon démesurée, de la manière la plus adorable qui soit et Magnus répondit à ce sourire si généreux si tendre.

— Je t'aime !

— Je t'aime aussi !

Leurs baisers redoublèrent et se moquant du reste des voyeurs ils reprirent leur route.

* * *

Asmodée avait appris la nouvelle de la façon la plus cavalière et détestable qui soit : une lettre de feu de Lorenzo Rey :

_Monsieur l'Inquisiteur, il est de mon devoir de Directeur d'Institut, de vous signaler la désertion et abandon de poste du Chasseur d'Ombres Magnus Bane. En effet ce soldat a choisi délibérément de rompre ses liens avec l'Enclave pour s'enfuir vivre une histoire d'amour immorale avec un homme Sorcier ! Comme vous le savez très probablement au vu de vos hautes fonctions ce genre d'acte est puni de trahison et si jamais ledit Magnus Bane réapparait un jour, il sera soumis à la peine d'emprisonnement à vie. Avec mes plus sincères salutations. Lorenzo Rey._

Asmodée froissa le papier entre ses doigts et poussa un hurlement. Tous ses plans venaient de s'effondrer comme si tout ce qu'il avait construit pour Magnus n'avait été qu'un château de carte et qu'il avait délibérément donné un coup de pied dans la table ! Asmodée n'était pas uniquement en colère, blessé, ni choqué, il était terriblement déçu. Comment son propre enfant pouvait-il renoncer à la vie qu'il avait tracé pour lui ?! Tout ça pour aller baiser avec une maudite Créature Obscure ?! Dès cet instant Asmodée ferma le peu de cœur qui lui restait et décréta que son fils était mort… Plus jamais il ne voulait entendre parler de Magnus Bane ! Non plus JAMAIS !

* * *

Jace reçu une nouvelle carte postale du couple en fugue. C'était la seizième, une par mois. Elle venait de Bolivie. Jace lue la carte avec tendresse. Certes son grand frère lui manquait, mais il avait fort à faire à New York avec Clary et ses obligations de Reine, sans parler d'Izyy qui était sur le point d'accoucher de l'enfant de Simon… La famille était sur le point de s'agrandir et Alec vivait enfin le grand Amour. Alec aurait tout le temps pour revenir et faire connaissance avec ce nouveau membre de la famille.

Jace était sincèrement heureux pour Alec et Magnus. Il avait assisté à leur mariage intimiste dans une chapelle désaffectée du Sud de Londres et il savait combien aux yeux d'Alec la vie de Magnus allait lui sembler courte et précieuse. Ils devaient en profiter l'un l'autre autant que possible. La carte était simple, quelques mots couchés pour raconter leur voyage parfait et leurs aventures. La carte se terminait toujours par ces mots d'Alec : « J'aimerais que vous soyez là », et Magnus signait toujours de ce ton ironique : « Mais enfaite non ! ». Jace punaisa la carte postale dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Lilith, dans lequel il avait pris ses quartiers lorsqu'il n'était pas à la cour des Lumières. Oui, tout allait bien. Ils avaient tous le droit d'être heureux.

* * *

Magnus marchait vers Alec, assit nu sur le bord de la fenêtre de leur maison perdue au fin fond de la Bolivie, avec une vue incroyable sur la Cordelière des Andes. Magnus contempla Alec qui était encore en sueur après qu'ils aient fait l'amour à même ce mur en bois. Magnus était parti chercher à boire, Alec avait été happé par la vue titanesque. Il avait fait vingt mille fois le tour du monde, pourtant avec Magnus il redécouvrait tout.

Magnus lui, ne voyait pas la montagne imposante, il ne voyait que son mari, assit, ses fesses bien dessinées, son dos musclés et ne portant rien que son alliance en argent au doigt. Magnus sentait toujours une grosse pointe de fierté venir percer son cœur lorsqu'il voyait ce bijou sur Alec, car il signifiait qu'ils étaient mariés, qu'ils s'aimaient. Certes, si cette cavale l'éloignait de ceux en quoi il avait toujours cru et voulu participer, il ne regrettait pas New York, il ne regrettait pas son choix de laisser de côté son passé de Chasseur d'Ombres, car il était avec Alec. Il avait fait le bon choix, non le seul choix possible en vérité. Parfois Ragnor, ou Cat lui manquait alors il leur écrivait, mais jamais il ne reviendrait en arrière. Il savait qu'il était recherché, qu'il était considéré comme un fugitif et que si jamais l'Enclave mettait la main sur lui, il pourrait dire adieu à sa liberté et à Alec, alors il s'en moquait. Alec et lui vivaient au grand jour leur amour, prenant juste garde à ne jamais croiser de Chasseur d'Ombres et à se tenir à une distance respectable des Institut de la planète. Aujourd'hui la Bolivie, le mois prochain la Suèdes et seuls les Anges savaient où pour la suite.

Alec tourna son visage vers Magnus, ils se sourirent. Magnus lui tendit un verre d'eau fraîche, Alec le remercia et bu tout en posant son regard bleu sur son torse encore couvert de sa semence.

— A quoi tu penses ? demanda Alec une fois son verre achevé tout en gardant son regard ancré sur Magnus.

— Je me dis que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

— C'est moi qui ai eu la chance de te trouver. J'aurai pu passer ma vie d'immortel sans jamais tomber sur toi.

Magnus bu une petite gorgée puis vint s'asseoir contre Alec, lui aussi tout nu. Il laissa sa tête se poser contre l'épaule chaude et solide d'Alec, puisant en lui sa force. Sur sa peau ses runes noirs tranchaient, mais une était plus active que les autres, celle qui bloquait la filature. Alec la dessina du bout du doigt, amoureusement.

— Alexander… je pensais à après.

— Lorsque tu seras mort tu veux dire ? comprit immédiatement Alec.

— Oui, répondit Magnus toujours surprit de voir à quel point Alec le comprenait en un rien de temps. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Tu n'as pas deviné ? dit d'une voix douce Alec en lui caressant la peau.

— J'ai peur de ta réponse…

— Magnus, dit Alec en lui soulevant le menton pour qu'ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Ma vie, c'est toi. Lorsque tu iras rejoindre les étoiles, je viendrais avec toi. A quoi bon rester à errer sur la planète si tu n'y es plus pour l'embellir ?

— Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifie pour moi, dit Magnus la gorge serrée.

— Ça ne sera pas un sacrifie, c'est juste pour continuer à te suivre. Je refuse de te laisser aller là où je ne pourrais te suivre. Où tu iras, j'irai, où tes pas fouleront le sol je serai avec toi et où ton âme volera, je voguerai avec elle, maintenant et à jamais….

— C'est pour ça qu'à notre mariage tu n'as pas dit « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare » ?

— Oui, car elle ne nous séparera pas, elle nous liera à jamais ensemble… le temps venu… dans très longtemps, lorsque nous aurons eu le temps de vivre mille aventures et que ton âge se soit démultiplié.

Magnus embrassa Alec avec douceur et tendresse.

— Avec toi à mon côté je n'ai peur de rien.

— Avec toi dans ma vie, je suis fort, répondit Alec incapable de regarder autre chose que la beauté de son mari.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, laissant le feu de la passion, qui les avait fait s'unir des mois plus tôt d'un simple regard échangé au Pandémonium, les consumer à nouveau. Ils posèrent leur verre et trouvèrent leur lit pour s'aimer encore.

Les jours étaient trop courts et les nuits jamais assez longues pour eux. La vie est si courte, qu'il faut savoir l'embrasser et la saisir. Lorsque l'on rencontre l'amour, il faut se laisser porter et grandir avec… Magnus et Alec l'avaient compris et leur histoire ne faisait que commencer

* * *

_FIN_

_Ce n'est jamais évident d'écrire une fin car on voudrait que cela continue toujours... J'espère cependant que celle-ci vous aura plu et que vous aimerez cette histoire en entière. _

_Laissez-moi un petit message, une review, même si vous me lisez dans plusieurs mois ou années, cela me fera toujours plaisir de savoir que ma fiction continue de plaire ! :-D_

_Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous m'avez apportez et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review, cela me fait toujours très Plaisir ;-) _

_Nébuleuse_


End file.
